Gone With the Wolves
by gabbeegee
Summary: Leah McCall, 21 years of age, sister extraordinaire and back in Beacon Hills to stir up trouble. College has nothing on werewolves running rampant around town, sadistic co-workers, lonely love interests and brooding bad boys from the past. (I know there's about 50 million of these fics, but try this one. You won't regret it - I promise!)
1. Wolf Moon Pt1

Hi to all new, and old readers! As you can see, more like read, I've decided to rewrite **Gone With the Wolves**. When I first started this story, I was really unsure about the characters, the plot and if I was even going to continue. I didn't really pay attention to detail or the timeline - which apparently neither has Jeff Davis, because we're never going to know how old Derek is - and I wanted to do this before I got too much into the bulk of the story. If you didn't like the original, maybe you'll like this version and if you did enjoy the original then I hope you enjoy this one just as much! PS. The story is essentially the same, but I've amended details about Leah, her attitude and personality - I didn't want to turn her into an annoying girl Derek wouldn't be with in a million years - and her relationship with Derek and where that goes.

Anyway, hope you enjoy! Read, favourite, follow and review!

* * *

This incessant grunting of strenuous exercise and creaking of straining wood had seriously started to become tedious.

"Scott!" My loud voice scared him right off the the pull-up bar suspended in his bathroom doorway. "I get you want to bulk, or whatever, but seriously, stop. It's like eleven! This house is way too old and you are way too loud for me to be able to do anything, let alone sleep."

If looks could kill, the glare my brother sent me from his bedroom floor would have sent me into cardiac arrest. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I walked over to him, and pulled him to his feet with one sharp tug. His hair was floppy as always and his big brown eyes were trying to be menacing to no avail. Ruffling his hair quickly I sat at the edge of his bed, crossing my legs. "What do you want for dinner? Or would that be classified as a midnight snack?"

"Oh, hell no. If mum comes home and the house is on fire, I want to be able to say I had nothing to do with it."

"Come on, my cooking isn't that bad."

"Tell that to the food poisoning I had last month."

"Listen here, short stuff, you-" If you weren't paying attention you easily would've missed it; the telltale rusting of an intruder. We looked at each other with wide eyes, the rustling becoming louder and more frequent along with small little noises of exertion. "I need to put some shoes on, grab mom's bat." We both hurried about, throwing on clothes and shoes and grabbing weapons in case we needed to defend ourselves. I sat back and watched in amusement as Scott crept past, the bat poised over his shoulder and ready to use if necessary. I stepped out from my room and started to tiptoe behind Scott silently before he whipped around abruptly, a frown on his face. "What are you doing? Stay."

"I'm not a dog." I grumbled, pushing past him and heading toward the stairs. Scott's hand clamped onto my elbow to pulled me to a stop. "At least let the guy with the bat go first." Scott compromised and I smiled slightly, moving so he could go down the stairs before me. He smiled back gratefully as he shouldered past and I waited a second, rolling my eyes, before following him down. Scott raised the bat again as he opened the front door and I peeked over his shoulder to look around. The street was quiet and dark aside from the person hanging down from the roof, dangling precariously with their arms swinging wildly. Scott and I, as well as the mysterious person dangling from the roof, all screamed at the same time, rupturing the silence of the night. Suddenly I clamped a hand over Scott's mouth, our grumpy neighbour Mr. Savella coming into mind; I knew for a fact he wouldn't think twice about complaining to my mom if we disturbed him.

It took me a moment to realise the 'intruder' was just Stiles, who was now definitely in my bad book. "Stiles, I'm going to kill you!" I shouted as I jumped forward, trying to attack him and momentarily forgetting about the angry troll that is my next door neighbour. Stiles is lucky I'm small enough for Scott to easily hold me back from hitting him. "Do you know how hard it is to get to sleep, and stay asleep, with this dumbo prepping himself for tomorrow? And do you know how much shit my mom will be in if we piss off Mr. Savella again? Huh? Do you know, Stiles?" I don't even pause to breathe. "No, you don't!" I answer for him. Stiles stammered, not knowing what to say. He looked to Scott for help, and I felt Scott shake his head behind me. The only good Scott was doing was keeping me back and away from Stiles. "What the hell are you doing here anyway, Stiles?" Scott whispered behind me.

Stiles looked between Scott and I with a look crossed between utterly excited and absolutely terrified. "You weren't answering your phone," he answered Scott's question before shifting his attention to me. "And she ignored all of my calls." I, in turn, stuck my tongue out childishly at him. "Why do you have a bat?" Stiles shouted as he points to the wooden object in Scott's hands.

"We thought you were a random trying to break in!" I squirmed out of Scott's arms but didn't make a move to hit Stiles.

"Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." Stiles told us, holding up his hands in peace. "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from Beacon department, and even state police." Stiles explained.

"For what?" Scott asked him.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles told us, detaching himself from the roof and jumping back down. Scott and I leant over the railing as he fell with a loud thud, and I chuckled softly. "A dead body?" Scott asked down to him in surprise. I looked up at him as if he has just asked the stupidest question. Which he has. "No, Scott, a body of water." I said back, hitting his arm. "Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." Stiles popped back up and jumped over the railing and onto the porch, standing beside us.

"You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties..."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" I asked Stiles, not being able to help the curiosity that laced my voice as I asked.

"That's the best part... They only found a half!" Stiles beamed and we both gaped at him in shock. He squirmed in excitement and paused for a moment for dramatic effect before continuing. "We're going."

_My name is Leah McCall, by the way. I'm 21 and recently graduated from Beacon Hills Community College. Starting tomorrow, I'll be working at Beacon Hills High - my old school - as a music teacher. I can't cook to save my life, literally - if I had to cook to the death, my opponent would probably cook me up and serve me on a silver platter, I'm funny - no matter what Stiles says, and very misguided unfortunately, meaning I usually misjudge situations and people more often than not. Like the time I jumped out of my second storey window because I thought it would be fun, and the time I smashed my grandma's antique cello down the stairs because I thought I was a rockstar. Or even the time I tattooed my high school boyfriend's basketball number on my ribs because I thought we were going to be together forever. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Lots of interesting things started happening when I got back from college, all starting with Scott and Stiles' trip into the woods that night._

* * *

So, Rule No. 1 in the 'Not Getting Murdered' handbook is don't follow your psychotic younger brother into the forest with his friend at 1am. Especially when your mom is out working and God knows if she comes back home and neither of us are in our beds she will not hesitate to call the cops and scour the whole town looking for us before bringing us home and skinning us alive to hang as an ornament outside. I loved the woman with all my heart but she could get crazy protective when she wasn't drowning in shifts from the hospital. After the two left, I tried to fall back asleep. It was useless though, when I knew there was a chance my brother was out there and murdered or arrested with only Stiles as a back-up. He came back two hours later, a nasty bite in his side. He claimed it was a wolf, but I couldn't do much but smile sympathetically and nod, seeing as though I wasn't there. I suddenly wish I had been. I had to leave it alone though, since he needed to patch himself up before mom came home from her night shift. I'm almost as clueless at medical mumbo-jumbo than cooking.

The next morning, when I woke up, I was rightfully grumpy. Coffee needed to be at least 30% of the liquids in my body before I could muster up the energy to get ready for my first day after the broken night of sleep I'd had. I stumbled down the stairs still half a sleep, Scott being no different. Somehow we both managed to get ready and leave on time. The whole drive to work - wow, it really was work now - I was bustling with excitement. I got to teach a subject I cared about passionately and be a _teacher. _It may sound sort of sad but it was all I had wanted since I had left this place.

The school was exactly as I remembered it. Bustling with kids on the way to classes and buzzing with conversation about the hottest new couple, the cute guy in French class and the dreaded Algebra exam first period that no one had studied for. It was like walking through a time machine; the classes were held in different places but the cafeteria, gym, pool, locker rooms and music room? They were all the same. I ran my fingers over the shelves lined with instruments and the grand piano commandeering my attention in the centre of the room. It was old and worn in some places but it still held dear memories of band practice and school recitals and lunches spent with the company of instruments rather than people.

"Excuse me?" I turned and a woman in a floral dress and a bright green cardigan stood before me. "Are you new here?"

"Yes, you're Ms. Harmon aren't you? I'm Leah McCall."

"Leah McCall? My cello protege? I remember you like it was just yesterday. Beautiful, and so talented." She cooed and I flushed in embarrassment.

"That's me. Principal Thorne told me starting from tomorrow I'll be taking over you?"

"Yes, instead of teaching music and tutoring I'm going to be helping with recitals."

"That's a big change." I smiled. "Why only recitals?"

"Well, I'm getting older and I'd like to spend some time with my family before I go. As you can see, I'm not as hip as I used to be." She wiggled her hips and I laughed halfheartedly. "And between you and me, there's something strange about this town; this school in particular. When you've been here as long as I have, you start to want to distant yourself from the craziness."

"That's understandable." I nodded and snuck a glance at the clock above her head. "I'm really sorry but I've got to go find my brother, Scott, but I'll see you around, right?" I waved and the bell rang loudly as I left the room. I had spent more time reminiscing than I thought and it was already time for next period. I wasn't teaching any classes until tomorrow but I was buzzing with excitedness for the coming day. As I knew it would be, finding Scott in the sea of students was difficult but not too difficult. He stood lazily against his locker, talking with Stiles and another friend Tanya. "Hey Scott. Stiles, Tanya."

"Hey Leah. As I was saying, can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

"Who?"

"That girl over there. And hello? She's hot, beautiful people herd together."

I looked over at Scott to ask him something, but his eyes were glazed over and he was looking past me. "Scotty? You okay there buddy?" I clicked my fingers in his face and turned to look where he was looking. A pretty girl stood with Lydia and Jackson. Long curly hair, nice eyes, high cheekbones and what seemed like a beautiful smile. Lydia said something and the girl chuckled quietly, using her fingertips to push a stray piece if hair behind her ear as she held her messenger bag tightly to her side. I could practically feel Scott falling in love with her already and he didn't even know her name.

Only when I clicked my fingers again did he snap out of the trance he was in. "Are you okay? You know, after last night?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He replied absentmindedly, still looking over my shoulder. "I think I dropped my inhaler last night though, you think you could help me look for it after practice?"

"I have to go meet the girl I'm tutoring but it shouldn't take too long. I can come help you after?" Scott nodded, but he was tuned out of the conversation.

* * *

"Hi, are you Ms. McCall?" A cute petite girl walked into the music room, clutching her bag like a lifeline. She had wavy auburn hair, with high cheekbones and eyes a beautiful type of hazel. "I'm Kara." She had the same wide-eyed expression I'd noticed with some of the other freshman kids.

"Nice to meet you. You can just call me Leah, I'm your cello tutor."

"I know. Ms Harmon told me. She seems… nice." Kara's voice was lined with apprehension. At first glance Ms. Harmon was a bit nutty, but once you got to know her she was talented, and dedicated, and sweet. "She is. She taught me when I went to school here. So you're a freshman huh? How are you liking it here so far?"

"Well, all of my teachers seem nice. Except for Mr. Harris. He just has this weird feel about him but you can't judge a book by its cover, right? Maybe he'll get better with time."

"I doubt it, he specialised in the murder of dreams when I had him, let me tell you."

"Well, that doesn't make me feel better at all." She smiled brightly, cheekbones popping and straight, pearly white teeth making an appearance.

"That probably wasn't the right thing to say, sorry. So, where's your cello?"

"I don't exactly have one at the moment. You see, my brother threw it out the window last week so I have to buy a new one." Memories of a 9 year old Leah throwing her grandmother's antique cello down the stairs - the last thing of hers left - came to mind and made me smile. "Really? I did that to my cello when I was 9, except I threw mine down the stairs. I got in so much trouble."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I had just started played cello outside of school for fun but I wanted to be tutored at school so I had to wait until high school to get a new one so I could go with my teacher. Saved up four years on monthly allowance - I only got $10 a month - and then saved my pay from working at a cafe."

"I'll be saving up money 'till I'm 30! I only get $8 a month and I don't have a job."

"What size cello are you?"

"4/4. I'm 5'2."

"You can just have mine."

"What? No! I could never…"

"No, really. I haven't played since high school. You have a session with me every Thursday and Friday, right?" Kara nodded and smiled and smile that lit up her whole face. "I'll just bring her then. She's kinda just sitting in the corner of my room. I'm sure she would really appreciate having someone so nice, like you, playing and taking care of her."

"She?"

"Yeah, I named her Paige."

* * *

**_Are you still in the preserve?_**

I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed them to keep warm. The cold wind blowed harshly and whipped my hair about along with the leaves. Brown, green, yellow and orange swirled around my feet and my breath fogged slightly in the air. It hadn't been long since the school day had ended but somehow I'd managed to miss Scott all together. I hoped he'd found his inhaler; those things were expensive and if he lost another one I knew mom would have his neck.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was loud but quiet, curious but all-knowing. He stood there with his hands buried deep inside his old leather jacket, not even noticing the insane reaction he roused from me. The first thing I noticed were his eyes; they were a familiar, enchanting green, like the forest with flecks of brown and blue. His hair was spiked up at different angles like he'd had a rough night of sleep, and he had a strong jaw, broad shoulders and a defined stomach that showed easily through his shirt. _Oh no! I'm staring aren't I? I see Sex God of the century and I can't even pull myself together to form a competent sentence._

Be cool, Leah. Be cool. "Inhaler looking brother, for my."

"Is that English you're speaking?" _I hoped I would be lucky enough to choke on my own saliva and die in the next three seconds_. "Wouldn't want that, then we'd have another dead girl in the woods." _Did I just say that out loud?_ "Yes, you did." _Please just take me out and leave me to die. It would be less painful._ "I highly doubt that."

"Sorry." I choked out, running a hand haphazardly through my hair. "It's been a while since I was in high school and I've apparently forgotten how to speak English."

"You seem to be doing a decent job." He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You're brother; dark hair, way too loud for his own good?"

"That sounds like him."

"He left about a half hour ago."

"What? How do you know?

"Because I told him too. And his gangly-looking friend too. Trespassing on private property, and the last time I checked trespassing is against the law."

"Trespassing?" I looked around, suddenly feeling very insecure and out of place. "So I'm trespassing then?"

"I think I'll let you off the hook this time." He pulled one hand out of his pocket, using it to throw me a small object. I caught it without fumbling - thank God - and peered curiously at the object in my hands; Scott's inhaler. "Thanks…?" I trailed off and the man stopped walking away to call out a name that had me frozen even minutes after he'd left trudging through the crisp autumn leaves.

"Derek. Derek Hale."

* * *

I don't know about you guys, but I personally like the amended version of this story. I think it flows a lot better and it will get more interesting faster instead of being boring and following the storylines of the episodes we've watched at least a thousand times, to a tee. So below is leah's outfit for the chapter if you want to have a peek, just be sure to remove the brackets and you should be good to go!

**www(.polyvore.)com/wolf_moon_work_outfit/set?id=83735203**

Until next time wolfies! Lots of love, Gabby.


	2. Wolf Moon Pt2

**I'm back!**

* * *

Derek Hale. Of course he had to be Derek freaking Hale.

Out of all the people I could've seen from high school it had to have been him. I would've rather seen Timothy, the creepy cafeteria stalker, or Kendra, the leader of the highest order of bitches that plagued the halls of the school. But no, it had to be Derek Hale. It was nearly midnight and I'd been thinking about him since the second he turned his back. At first glance I didn't even know it was him, but further inspection revealed the little mannerisms and expressions he donned all those years ago. It was like looking into a time machine and seeing that stuck-up jock all over again except this time he was a few feet taller and _extremely_ more attractive.

Rain was pelting so hard on the windows it drowned out my thoughts about Derek long enough to hear Scott come inside. His sneakers squelched and squealed against the wooden floorboards as he tried and failed to enter quietly. Luck was on his side tonight, my mom still working a shift at the hospital. His hair was wet and dangling in his eyes, his clothes were soaked to his skin and goosebumps covered the minimal amount exposed, but he had this huge smile on his face as he walked up the stairs and past my room into his.

"What're you smiling about?" It was hard not to adopt his goofy smile.

"She said she'd go out with me."

"That pretty girl from earlier?"

"Her name is Allison. And she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

* * *

Today was the day of lacrosse tryouts and I'd freed up my afternoon to watch Scott and Stiles play. Neither of them had the best track record with making first line but that didn't mean I was going to be any less of a supportive sister and best friend. Coach was beyond loud in his speech, revving the guys up for a good play. The girl - Allison - Scott was ogling over yesterday threw a shy wave Scott's way and bumbled by me looking for a spare seat.

"Hey, you're Leah. Right?"

"That's me." I smiled, offering my hand. "You're Allison?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh, well my brother talks about you all the time. It's the kind of mind-numbing blabber that never seems to end. It's cute though, a little annoying, but still cute." She blushed red like a tomato and smiled shyly. "I'm joking. He told me about you though, that much was true. How did you know about me?"

"Scott helped me last night after I accidentally hit a dog with my car. I wasn't paying attention to the road and- he patched to dog up. I was crying it was so pathetic." She did that shy hair tuck again and looked up at me. "He was just saying how he wished he'd asked to borrow your car so he didn't have to ride his bike home. So I drove him. But do you- do you think he might, I don't know, like me?" The shyness and uncertainty in her voice brings a smile to my face. Scott likes this girl, a lot, and it makes me happy to know that she likes him just as much.

"Oh, definitely. 100%. You're going on a date with him tonight right? To that party?" She nodded and adjusted her gloves. "Well, I suggest you wear your hair down and not too much lipgloss." Her expression was questioning. "I'm pretty sure I heard him talking to himself in his sleep last night. Like I said, cute."

The crowd erupted in cheers around us and Allison and I stood up to see what was going on. Players surrounded Scott, clapping, cheering and slapping him on the back. When he looked towards us he beamed at Allison and gave me a look as if to ask why I was sitting with her. He held up a finger and mouthed 'first line' and Allison and I jumped up and down squealing like two girls at a slumber party.

"Scott is really good. I mean he was good yesterday but today he was really good. I didn't expect him to be that good."

"That's a lot of 'goods' in one sentence," I chuckled and rubbed her arm reassuringly. "But yeah, neither did I."

* * *

The ringing of my obnoxiously loud cell phone rang throughout the house. Mom was out working and Scott was hogging the hot water to get ready for his date and the house was pretty much all to myself. Usually when something like this happened, I would blare music from the speakers in my room so loud I'm pretty sure it shook the whole house and dance around like a weirdo. But not today; today I was writing lesson plans for next week. "Just a second!" I called out, even though no one was around to answer. "Just a second wha- who am I talking to!?" I scolded myself. I grabbed my phone and answered it without looking at the caller i.d.

"Leah!" Stiles basically screamed.

"God Stiles, how much Adderall have you had today?"

"A lot, but that's not the point! There's something wrong with Scott."

"Is he on drugs? Is that how he made first line? I don't mean to underestimate him but I'm just a little-"

"He's not. Interesting development; I think Scott's a werewolf. You know, the other night when we were out looking for the other half of that girl's body and he got bitten and he thought it was a wolf? Well, I'm pretty sure it was a werewolf that bit him."

"You remember the time I put a highlighter in the microwave when I was 10 and when it exploded we were laughing so hard milk spouted out of Scott's nose? This isn't like that time Stiles, this really isn't funny."

"No, Leah. I'm not joking! I've been doing a bunch of research all night. I went to the library and my internet bill is going to be through the roof but Leah- His speed, reflexes, vision, his senses! He doesn't even need his inhaler anymore! And all of this stuff just happened overnight! Did you see him on the field today? That stuff he did wasn't just amazing, it's impossible."

"Is being crazy one of the side effects of too much Adderall?"

"Please you have to believe me! Tonight's the full moon and he's not only going to physically change, but his blood lust is at its peak. He was just here half an hour ago and he clawed right through my desk chair when I tried to cancel his date with Allison. The change can be caused by anger, or anything that raises your pulse. And I haven't seen anything raise his pulse like Allison does, who he'll be dancing with, possibly kissing and being in very close proximity with."

"Okay Stiles, I'm hanging up now. "

"No! Just- just come with me to this party. We can keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Will it make you stop freaking out?" The line suddenly went silent and I knew in my mind Stiles was nodding though I couldn't see him. Scott was taking his slow time in the shower probably rubbing himself down with some scented soap in hopes to intoxicate Allison with '_Mango Magic_' so I took the opportunity and agreed to Stiles' crazy plan. "Okay, if it'll get you to stop freaking out. We'll leave after Scott does. I'll text you."

Just then, the water to the shower ceased and I could hear Scott humming a song under his breath happily. I really hoped Stiles' was just being paranoid. Everything was going right for Scott. He had the team, he had the girl. The supernatural doesn't exist, but it'd be a shame for something so good to go downhill so fast.

"So is this a party or a date?"

"I don't know. Maybe both?" Scott was fiddling nervously with his towel under mom's scrutiny.

"And her name is?"

"Allison." I answered for him, sneaking up on mom to give her a hug. I'd been back about a week now and the amount of times I haven't seen her is alarming. Her job chomps a massive amount of time out of family and 'Melissa time' but I was hoping it would ease up soon so we could get back to doing mother-daughter things like getting cheap manicures and going to a greasy diner for _the best _cherry pie in all of existence. I missed my mom.

She held out her finger, her car keys hanging slightly. "Allison. Nice. We don't need to have a talk do we?"

Images of a poorly thrown together sex-talk started flashing in my head and I contemplated jumping out Scott's open window to avoid the awkwardness that was sure to ensue.

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you."

"Oh my god, no I meant about keeping the talk full numbnuts." She plonked him on the head. "Gimme those back."

"Are you serious?" Scott seemed shocked but he walked his way into that one.

"You bet your ass I'm serious! I am not going to be on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 year old. Come on!" She threw her arms up in exasperation and I reluctantly pulled out my keys and held them out to Scott with a knowing smile. "Scratch her up and you die."

* * *

Stiles turned up when I told him to and we drove to the party in silence. Since I'd been back we hadn't had much time together which left an sullen aura in the car as we pulled into the street of the party. At least a third of the school swarmed the front yard of the mansion, red solo cups bobbing along to the beat of the music and littering the green grass. Music pumped from the speakers and played onto the otherwise dead street and as Stiles and I made our way through the party, drunken, excitable teenagers shoved past us, the ever-present cups in their hands.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Scott." Stiles shouted over the blaring music. I nodded in understanding, turning to look the other way. I grabbed a cold can of coke from the ice tub and leant against the table crowded with drinks, scanning over the growing crowd for Scott.

"Hey there." A kid with red, shaggy hair slurred, breathing in my face. His breath reeked of an awful combination of liquor and I thought I was going to pass out from the sheer grossness of it.

"God, you smell awful. What do you have on? Or is that just your natural scent?" I asked the boy sarcastically, not expecting for him to answer. He panted 'I have a a hard-on, but I didn't know you could smell it' and I seriously consider smashing myself in the head with a bottle to get away from this guy. "I'm tired of talking to you, and it's only been 20 seconds."

I turned away, looking through the dancing crowd for someone I knew when I spotted him. He wasn't hard to miss, clad in all black and leather - just like the other day - and the only one not dancing along with everyone else. Something made me want to go over and talk to him, like an invisible pull, and I moved around the crowd, or at least tried to, but by the time I got there… he was gone. I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him among the crowd. I was saddened by the fact he had disappeared for some reason, probably because now I was stuck in the mass of drunk, horny, dancing teenagers alone.

"You look lost." A voice said behind me.

I spun around, fully prepared to tell that jerk that was hitting on me earlier on to go stick it, when my breath caught in my throat. "Derek." I breathed out in surprise, thankful I was able to actually form a coherent word. "Hi." I didn't mean to sound breathless in a way that screamed 'bang me' but it ended up happening anyway. I tried reminding myself that 'Hey this is the guy from high school remember? That d-bag?' in hopes that it would sway my crazy emotions to my bias point of view.

"Hey." Derek said to himself, looking down at me.

"Funny, I didn't peg you as the type of person to crash high school parties."

"I could say the same. Wasn't it you saying it had been a while since you were in high school, or was I talking to another impressionable girl with a complete inability to speak like a normal person?" I wonder for a moment if he remembers me. It's quite obvious he doesn't, but I remember him. Acting like I dislike him is getting more and more difficult, and coupled with the fact he doesn't remember me has me wanting to ask for a dance.

"No, that was definitely me." I rubbed my forehead quickly, seriously regretting the next thing to come out of my mouth. "If you're going to crash the party, you might as well get in one dance."

So it seems, whatever my stupid brain tell me I want to do, I end up doing it. Minutes ago I was reminding myself of what an asshole he was to me in high school - not that I'm one to hold grudges - and all of a sudden I'm asking for a dances that pretty much ensures our nether regions in close proximity. What the hell what I thinking? Derek smirked down at me, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers and leading me onto the dance floor filled with drunken, gyrating teenagers. Derek's hands trailed down my frame slowly, stopping and tightening at my hips, and pulled my body flush against his. With every brush of his hands on my bare skin, a pulse of electricity ran through me. It was energising and intoxicating in a way that surpassed romantic desire, like a insatiable hunger for energy. I could feel my heart thumping erratically in my chest and the look on Derek's face made me think that maybe he could too.

"Uh… I…"

Derek leaned forward, like he was going to kiss me. My heart sped up if that was even possible, and he smirked that sexy smirk as he brought his lips to my ear. "You need to work on that English of yours." He breathed in my ear, sending one long spark of energy up my spine. Suddenly, he pulled away from me, the tingles and warmth from being so close, disappearing.

"Hey, who was that guy?" Allison gently grabbed my elbow, breaking me out of my haze. "Anyway, Scott just started freaking out and took off. Should I be worried?"

"He probably just started freaking out because of how great you look or something." She smiled sadly, looking down as a frown made its way onto her face. "Don't worry, I'll kick his ass for you."

"I'm not really in the party mood anymore."

"Me either. But that's Scott undeniable way to mess stuff up I guess. I'll see if I can find Stiles to give you a ride home."

"Leah I can drive you."

"Derek?" He was seemingly popping up everywhere. I still had nervous goosebumps on my arms from our little impromptu dance and I wasn't really looking for another reason to be in such close proximity with him so soon. "We should be-"

"You know Leah? Like other than just dancing with at a party?" Derek gave a small nod. "Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"Derek its okay really, you don't have to-"

"It's no problem. Get in."


	3. SCaFL Pt1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter already! I've been finding it so much easier to get these chapters out to you all and I'm so excited for everything I've got in store for Miss Leah McCall. This season so far has been absolutely amazing and I just wish I could go back in time and add Leah because I love her at the moment and I hope you guys love her too!**

**To all my reviewers and people who favourite this story, thank you so much! You guys inspire me to keep on writing Leah's story.**

* * *

Scott had been miserable since the party. He had come home late, and I had heard him trying to climb through his bedroom window. He had been nothing but lucky that mom was still at work; he really was awful at sneaking around, like terrible. Every time I asked Scott where he ended up going and why he left Allison so abruptly when he seemed to like her so much, he avoided the question and diverted the topic to things he usually didn't care to ask me about like _my _no-existent love life or how it was being a teacher. He'd been acting odd since the night he went out searching with Stiles but I refused to believe that he was a freaking werewolf. No way.

Seeing as though I'm such an amazing person and sister, I had to wait for Scott to get out of lacrosse practice so we could drive home together. Coach was working them hard, like dogs, to train for the game on Saturday and even though I thought I'd never say this, I was glad because I got a head start on work for the week. The night of the party I'd tried to get a head start on lesson plans but it was harder than I thought. None of the teachers took me seriously as it is, and I was still trying to fall into step with them. That mixed with the weird drive home with Derek had me literally unable to focus on a single thought in my head. A crisp breeze blew over the field and scattered the pile of papers I was working on everywhere. I suddenly wished I hadn't stayed to wait for Scott.

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach Finstock yelled repeatedly as Scott jogged back to the front of the line. Before the wind had blown by and disrupted the calm, cool collectedness of the afternoon, I briefly saw Jackson ram into Scott, sending him to the ground with a look of crazed determination crossed his face. As I rushed to gather the papers Scott ran at Jackson, faster this time, and rammed into him even harder. Jackson landed with a huge thud down on the grass, grasping onto his shoulder (which I presumed was injured) and Scott fell onto all fours, panting. I sat up in concern. Stiles ran over to Scott while Coach Finstock and the rest of the players ran to Jackson's aid. Scott started yelling something to Stiles and they began running towards the school building.

I quickly gathered all my scattered belongings and hopped down the bleachers to run after them. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" A voice—Derek's voice—tried to get my attention as quick as possible.

"Derek?" I questioned. He was jogging towards me from a spot out of sight, way behind the bleachers and closer to the woods.

"Hey." He smiled, flashing his teeth. He'd been oddly present for the past couple of days. In the woods, at the party, and now at lacrosse tryouts. I wasn't sure how to feel about his almost permanent presence in my life both mentally and physically. When I wasn't thinking about our first meeting the other day or our little dance at the party, he was off lurking in the background. There was something sort of intoxicating about him, in a weird way. Whenever he was around I felt like I needed to go speak with him or be close with him to satiate the hunger in my stomach that had nothing to do with food.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just watching tryouts."

"You hate lacrosse."

"How did you know that?" He asked and I just about froze. He didn't remember me from high school, which although I was mousy, quiet and completely different looking, was a little surprising considering the circumstances. For some reason I wanted to keep it that way, and not bring up past bad memories if I could help it. So I came up with a lie and hoped he didn't notice.

"I don't know, you just seem like more of the basketball type."

"You're right about that. I never was one for lacrosse."

"So now that I know your 'Just watching tryouts' thing was a lie, what're you actually are you doing here?" My brows raised in question.

"Well, you left this in my car so I thought I'd return it." He handed me the jacket I wore to the party on Friday and shoved his hands in his pockets. "There's not much I can do with it, and thanks _so much_ for making my car smell like you."

"I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment."

"Take it how you want it," He chuckled. "I'll see you around, but for now I'd definitely go check on your brother if I was you. He seemed like he was hurt or something."

"Right, that's what I was doing!" I smiled and chuckled nervously. "Well, thanks for bringing my jacket, I guess." I took off for the locker rooms, bag in hand, Derek's gaze burning a hole in my back.

I could hear Stiles screaming from the boy's locker room. I could also hear, wait… was that _growling_? I skidded to a stop as I got to the doorway, only to scream when I saw my brother. His face was distorted, his nose was scrunched up, and his eyes, they were a glowing yellow colour like glowsticks. He had actual canines! I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest with how fast it was going. "Leah, run!" I heard Stiles voice shout out to me.

All I could do was stare at her growling brother. I was superglued to the floor with terror and confusion. _It couldn't be_. "LEAH!" Stiles screamed out again as he scrambled across the floor to get to me. I looked up, returning from my thoughts, to see Scott hunched over and advancing toward me like I was his prey. I just stood there frozen, my eyes wide with fear as I watched him get closer to me. I flinched when Stiles jumped in front of me and grabbed the fire extinguisher beside us and hurried to spray Scott down with it. As he sprayed Scott back, he moved us back into the hallway. White foam covered Scott and the growling seemed to be drowned out by the thick layer of it over him. We pressed ourselves against the wall, breathing hard as we shared a look. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. "Stiles..." we heard Scott say out from the room. "Leah..." he said after a deep breath when he realised that I had seen him. "What happened?" he asked out to us, looking up tiredly.

Stiles peeked his head inside of the room to see if Scott was back to normal. He breathed in relief. I hurriedly walked into the doorway, my breathing shallow as I looked at him with a horrified expression. "What is happening? Why was your face all scrunched up and why did you have fangs?" I asked him breathlessly. I received no answer from my brother or Stiles. "What _are_ you, Scott?" I asked again, my voice low and determined. He glanced back at Stiles behind me with a pained expression. He shifted his eyes back to me and took another deep breath.

"I'm a werewolf."

* * *

I had successfully avoided Scott for the rest of the day.

I had been approached on more than one occasion by the both of them - Scott _and _Stiles - and the secret spy agent acts were starting to get tiresome. Stiles was right. He was right all along and I thought he was kidding. Scott really was bitten by a werewolf that night in the reserve. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, tired just thinking about the massive work load sitting on my desk at home. "Could I get a grande, caramel macchiato, extra shot?"

The barista behind the counter looked me over, either checking me out or wondering how a girl as small as me could ingest that much coffee and why I'd be doing so at 11 o'clock in the evening. I hoped it was the former. He was definitely attractive, with a cute little boyish smile and nice eyes and a tiny peek of muscle from the sleeves of his tee shirt, but there was still a certain male in the back of my mind. Even when I didn't want him there, he somehow found a way to pop into my head anyway. The guy finished typing my order into the cash register and looked back up at me with a toothy smile on his face.

"Don't fret," _Don't fret?_ "I have lesson plans to write for the rest of the week and sheet music to study." I failed to mention the fact my brother was a freaking _werewolf _and I was scared if I went to sleep the sight of those bright yellow eyes would haunt my dreams and then I'd never sleep.

"College girl?" He smiled, taking the change from my cold palm. Fuzzy tingles jolted up my arm when we touched, but not as energetic or as exciting as Derek's tingles. The guy waved me over, disappearing behind the counter for a few seconds before emerging with a carton of milk, a grande sized cup and a spout bottle filled with creamy caramel syrup I could probably drink by the gallon. Pouring the milk into the metal jug, he smiled another dimpled smile back up at me. Damn he is cute. Go away Derek.

"Fresh out, actually."

"I'm in my last year; studying photography and literature. Just working when I have time to get some money together for '_after'_, I guess." I almost wowed in awe. This guy is attractive, funny, smart - well he has to be if he can understand Shakespeare - and incredibly cute.

"That's smart. I wish I'd done that instead of saving up to buy a cello. That way, I probably wouldn't still be living with my mom. Who am I kidding, yes I would, I can't cook to save my life. I'd probably end up dying in the process." He chuckled lightly and I took the cup of coffee from him, instantly warming my hands. "Speaking of my mom, I should probably get going if I ever want to make it back and finish this work." His bright smile dimmed to a frown and I immediately felt bad, grabbing a stray napkin off the counter covered in loose sugar and scribbling down a few numbers on it. "Tell you what. Next time you have a minute to spare in your crazy life, give me a call."

"I might just take you up on that offer… uh?"

"Leah. Leah McCall. And you are?"

"Jacob. Jacob Pedras. Nice to meet you."

We exchanged a slightly flirty handshake before the freezing cold trip back to the car and the subsequent blasting of the heater. I snuck sneaky little sips of my piping hot - but delicious - coffee and by the time I got home almost half of it was gone. Except there was a car in my spot in the driveway, a car I distinctly remember being Derek's because of how nice and expensive it was. I eyed the car curiously on the way to the front door and before I could even open it Derek was standing there.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here? Sorry, that was rude, but seriously what're you doing here?" I must've sounded incredibly rude. That dawned on me the second the words left my mouth and I think I may have face-palmed to communicate my disappointment with myself.

"Came to talk to you actually. Knocked on the door and found your brother instead. I'm guessing Allison told him how she got home from the party and he felt the need to re-affirm territory."

"Ugh I'll make sure to pimp-slap him on your behalf."

He started laughing and I found myself laughing with him. _What is happening to me?_ "No need. I've got my eye on someone, he doesn't need to worry."

"Okaaaayy..."

* * *

**Did you end up finishing all that work you had to do? - J**

A content sigh escaped my lips and a smile made its way onto my face. Four days later and the cute douchebag decides to text me. Every day since Monday, I had gone to the coffee shop in hopes of seeing the cute boy again - because let's face it, my chances of getting with Derek Hale were so minuscule you couldn't even see them - only to be turned down my a nice woman named Jean. Last night, Jean had upgraded my macchiato to a venti free of charge and thirteen hours later, my leg wouldn't stop bouncing.

This morning I awoke extra early, or more like I felt my giant caffeine buzz at 4:00am - after all my work had been done - and decided to clean the house like a mad woman. If Scott had woken up or come home from whatever werwolves do during the night, he would've been horrified by my appearance; knotty, frizzy hair, a crazed smile on my face and the woman-on-a-mission look in my eye. The crash I would be feeling sometime during the next few hours dampened my morning cheeriness, but the text from the cute barista put an even crazier smile on my face.

**_All thanks to the deliciousness that was that coffee. Seriously, best coffee ever._**

**I doubt that :P Jean makes a killer pumpkin latte during Fall. - J**

**_I can attest to that. She makes a mean macchiato. Maybe even better than you._**

**Now you're just trying to hurt my feelings ;) - J**

**_Why do you keep doing that? Adding J's at the end of all your messages? I have your number in my phone now, you know._**

**I like personalising my messages. Especially messages to a beautiful girl like you. - J**

**_Literature has taught you well, grasshopper. I gotta get going but I'll text you later? Maybe we can meet for coffee or something…_**

I stuffed my phone in the back pocket of my jeans and continued into the bustling crowd of the high school. Kids walked by and waved to their friends, more than likely talking about the game tomorrow. It was a big deal. First game of the new year with new players - including my brother. It was definitely going to be a good match but that didn't mean I had to be there. "Leah!" Stiles called over the chatter of the students, his frantic footsteps easily identifiable. "Leah, wait!"

"What is it, Stiles?"

"Have you told anyone about, you know…"

My mouth almost dropped open at Stiles' assumption. "Oh yeah, totally. Because I'm totally going to go around the whole town telling people my brother's a werewolf with glowing yellow eyes and facial hair that literally grows out of his cheeks. I'll most likely be locked up in a Eichen House but knowing the peculiarity of this town, people might actually think I'm serious."

"Hey, I didn't mean-"

"I know, I'm just trying to, figure out how I'm feeling about this."

This didn't feel like my world. There had to some mistake because there was no way my little brother was… a werewolf. The word felt alien on my tongue. I found it funny how in such a short amount of time things changed so drastically. A week ago, my brother was his usual self; horrible at lacrosse, as smooth as sandpaper when it came to girls and asthmatic to the max. Now, he was on first line - doing things and making shots that should've been impossible - going on dates with a pretty girls and breathing like a champion.

His inhaler felt like lead in the bottom of my bag.

"Listen, I know you don't really get what's going on right now and how Scott came to be the amazingly mythical creature he is, but Scott's talking to Coach trying to get out of the game on Saturday and-"

"What, why? Mom's taking a shift off so she can come see him!"

"Like I said, you probably won't get much of this until Scott tells you about it."

I probably hadn't given Scott much of a chance to explain anything; it was already Friday and since I found out what he was on Monday, I had avoided him like the black plague; locking doors, leaving the house early and replying with short, concise answers like 'yes', 'no' and 'Chinese' on take-out Tuesdays. "He says he understands, ju-just meet him at his locker after school."

And with that the hyperactive boy basically sprinted away, leaving me in the dust.

* * *

The bell for the end of the day rung and I dodged through the crowd to make my way to Scott's locker. I needed to talk to Scott about everything that was going on. Ignoring him wasn't fair, especially when he had so many other things to worry about. I didn't want to be another thing on the never-ending tower of problems for a lycanthropic teenager. I leant against the metal, the coldness cooling down my burning skin. I was nervous, but for what I wasn't sure.

"Leah." Scott appeared out of virtually thin air, grabbing my forearm with a vice-like grip and pulling my out of the hall and into a more secluded area. His face was slightly red with anger, his brow furrowed in frustration, and a furious scowl crossed his uneven jaw. I didn't know what he could be angry at me about. He had a right to be upset about the way I reacted to the surprise revelation but I didn't think it warranted arm-squeezing.

"Scott, hey. What's wrong?" I leant forward in concern, pressing a hand to his clammy chill.

He grabbed my wrist and practically ripped it off his face, like the gesture was crude and offensive rather than me showing genuine care and affection after four days of ignoring him. "Derek Hale. What do you know about him?" He sounded really, really mad but I couldn't understand why.

"We, we went to high school together. He was in the woods and he gave me your inhaler and he was at the party. He gave me and Allison a ride home. We've been talking a little since then but not much. Scott what is this about?"

"Just stay away from him." Scott warned, turning away.

"Oh no," I grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt "no, you don't walk away leaving me with something as dramatic as 'stay away from him'."

"He's not good news, okay? Stiles and I are looking out for you! If you care about your safety stay away from him!" Scott cried.

"How does Derek concern my safety?"

"Just stay. Away. From. Him. Leah, please."

"Scott, hey-" Scott's eyes turned that horrifying yellow colour and I actually stepped back with horror. He stalked outside, pushing past kids, and hopped on his little push bike, angrily peddling away. It struck me as odd that he got mad over such a little thing, but I'd have to ask Allison what she told him. Since the party we had become quite good friends, bonding over many discussions about Scott and the devil reincarnated that is Adrian Harris. I shook my head free of the thoughts and bounded to the music rooms where Kara was waiting patiently, gliding her hands delicately over the cello I brought her yesterday.

Reaching into my bag and retrieving a thick booklet of sheet music for the semester, I dropped it onto the table with a large thud.

"Let's get started."

* * *

**I hope everyone got the weird timeline of this chapter but the first part is after the first episode where she finds out about Scott, the next is that night when she goes to Beacon Coffee &amp; Tea and meets Jacob, then it skips to Friday morning when she finally gets a text from him and yada yada yada.**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter (and review and favourite/follow it) and I will see you guys soon!**


	4. SCaFL Pt2

Hey guys! It's been a while hey? We're inching closer and closer to the end of the season and things are certainly heating up! Who do you guys ship (please no ship hate)? Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally post this chapter, i've had a bunch of family stuff going on and I've got my exam block coming up too so I'm trying to cram for that…

**Sixx.A.M2016:** I'm glad to hear it, hope you continue reading a like this chapter!

**ElenaxoxoSilber:** I don't want to give too much away but Jacob will be sort of a recurring background character…

**Princess Aziza:** Leah did know Paige when she was in high school. She did know Derek as well. I've gone back and amended some mistakes and typos so everything flows now. Thanks so much!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review (seriously, they make my life!), favourite and follow telling me what you guys think!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Derek Hale *sigh***

* * *

"What's going on?" Scott jumped and turned to face me though my eyes were on the house and the attractive man being led out of it in handcuffs.

"How did you know?" Scott groaned.

This morning Stiles' box of parts he calls his car pulled into our driveway, basically rattling the house with it's loud clanking and revving. Scott and Stiles then proceeded to talk in not-really-hushed whispers in the next room while I discreetly listened in. Now while I didn't catch what was going on, I caught that they were driving to Derek's house. All I had to do was wait for the boys to leave and drive out here myself. "You're not nearly as stealthy as you think. What's happening with Derek? Why are the police here?"

"You know how I told you yesterday we thought Derek was the one that killed the girl? I was at his house yesterday and I saw something. The ground was dug up like a grave, then covered back up. And I could smell blood."

"You could smell the- right, werewolf senses. Never, ever going to get used to that."

"Look, I'm sorry, but you haven't really made this easy for me. I don't even know what's happening to me myself and on top of that I have to deal with learning control, having a possible maybe girlfriend," Stiles' face popped out from the trees and he scurried towards the cop car Derek was sitting in. "and then you completely ignore me. Like you're doing right now."

"Scott, look." I smack his shoulder and point to Stiles, who is creeping suspiciously into the car. He looks over to us, questioning his actions, and I gesture frantically for him to not get in the car. He completely ignores me - typical Stiles - and quickly gets in the front seat of the car. I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment and peek through my fingers to watch him as he leans over the glovebox to talk to Derek.

Derek was a murderer, and I had trusted him blindly. God, I had pined after him, rode with him in his car, made jokes with him, given him a _nickname_. I gave a murderer a _nickname_. Well, I did say I usually misjudged situations didn't I? But he seemed so… perfect. My memories of Derek Hale, no matter how infrequent or faded, never made him out to be someone who could do something so vicious as to kill someone. Even through the police car window, I could feel Derek's eyes on me.

Before I get the chance to warn Stiles, his dad reaches in the car and pulls him out by his collar. You can tell by Papa Stilinski's scowl and Stiles' I-didn't-do-anything-I'm-innocent face that he is being told off and failing miserably at coming up with a plausible excuse as to why he was talking to Derek in the car. Stiles is then pushed towards us with one order: get out.

"I'll meet you at home okay?" Scott basically sprinted away, much to my protest, to scramble into Stiles' box of pa- I mean, Jeep. I jumped into my car and drove off behind them, following the only trail back to our house.

A mile or two down the road, Stiles veers off the road. I immediately sit up in surprise, and when the Jeep stops abruptly and Stiles scrambles out, bag in hand, I pull up behind them. Stiles tosses the bag into the woods, as far as he can throw and I'm too focused on him to notice Scott taking off into the woods behind me.

"Scott?" Stiles asked sacredly, giving me a look before jumping into motion and scrambling back into his Jeep, me following quickly afterwards in my own car.

* * *

The only thing going through my mind right now, is 'why am I doing this?'. I may not have been the best sister of late, but Scott was out there and he needed help; I needed help. Stiles had called the station earlier to see if anything strange was reported, but Tara the usually nice officer had hung up on us. Stiles had given me the low down on what had been going on for the past few days and as a result I felt nothing but horrible. Scott needed to learn control before he seriously hurt someone and there was only one person I knew that could help.

"Is there a Derek Hale here? I need to see him."

"Are you family?" A rude woman that I didn't recognise asked from behind the desk, leaning forward to pick at her nails, her plated name badge shining in the dim lights of the station.

"You and I both know he doesn't have any."

"Sorry, family only." Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her lips and nails fiery red. If her mouth wasn't permanently pulled back into a sneer or smacking on gum like a cow, she would have actually been pretty.

"Listen, I'm a friend." The annoying girl raised her eyebrows in questioning. "If he hasn't made his one phone call, I believe he can have a visitor in his place."

"And I believe your time spent here was a waste. Goodnight Miss." She pushed herself away from her desk, her high heels clacking down the tiled hallway. I wanted nothing more than to slap the glasses - that were clearly not prescribed - off her face, until a man rounded the corner and took her place.

A thought came into my head and turning swiftly I unbuttoned the top button of my shirt and ran a hand through my hair, attempting to flatten it. I could do this. Take one for the team, right? The guy wasn't ugly but he certainly was no Jacob Wilson. Once I was happy with how I looked, I strutted over to the front desk, leaning against the counter and flipping my hair over my shoulder. Flashing the guy a sweet smile and asking in the sweetest voice I could manage, I said: "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me out?"

His eyes rose from the computer behind the counter and his eyes raked down my frame. I had attempted to look seductive, but with my ratty jeans, even rattier converse I suspected the officer would be sending me out in two point 5 seconds.

"And what can I help you with?"

I almost passed out from sheer relief. My plan was seemingly working, and I shuffled quickly, leaning on the desk and pressing my breasts together with my arms slightly. "Well, my boyfriend - soon to be ex, anyway - was brought in tonight and I figured it's best to let him go now, before he expects me to come see him for conjugal visits or something. I don't think so." I added a little giggle and a wink at the end, my heart beating like crazy when the officer sat forward in his chair and braced his arms on the counter.

"And what's this boyfriend's name?"

"Derek. Derek Hale."

"I might be able to help you there." The officer looked around the empty station to check everyone had gone home or to the lacrosse game, and retrieved a small set of keys from under the desk. "Name's Haige, by the way. If you need something to cry on, my shoulder is currently _very _vacant." _I wonder why._

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Thank you." The guy was about as subtle as an elephant, but I plastered on my best fake smile and followed him down the various hallways until we reached the holding cells. The second I saw Derek, my heart sped up a little in my chest, despite my multiple protests and deep breaths. Then, I remembered I was supposed to be the flustered, caring girlfriend and ran to Derek's holding cell, peering in through the bars like a kid at the zoo. "Oh baby! I'm so glad you're okay!" The words felt so weird coming of my lips, especially when they were meant to be said by someone else.

Derek got to his feet within seconds, staring down at me in confusion. He eyes narrowed, and I knew he must think I was insane. "Leah, what are you doing here?" He said under his breath with an anger I hadn't seen from him that just came out as an animalistic growl. Much like Scott's.

"That's no way to treat your lady, Hale. You should think about-"

"Haige right? It's fine, really." I tried to communicate in my voice that it really didn't matter because I would be breaking up with him in T-minus 2 minutes anyway. "Can I talk to my boyfriend please? _In private._" The seductive wink at the end must've done the trick, as Haige smiled that god-awful smirk and turned on his heel, the small set of keys jingling in his back pocket. Once he was gone, I turned to look back at Derek, to meet his eyes. Looking at them up close really made me concentrate on all the colors swirling in them; brown, green, grey, blue. A perfect combination for eyes that were . . . currently glaring down at me.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I needed to get back here and talk to you and the blonde, bimbette, bitch wouldn't let me back here so I had to think of something and my plan making abilities are impaired on such short notice. I can't stay long though, he thinks I'm here to break up with you."

Towering over me, he looked nothing like the Derek I'd been talking to.

"Look, I need your help. _Scott _needs your help. He has no idea what he's doing; he has no control. And he's about to go play a violent game of lacrosse. I don't know much about," I looked around for the pervy officer. "werewolves . . . but I know that that can't be good for him. My brother made a dick move putting you in jail, and I'm sorry for that, but you need to put whatever childish act this is away, act like an adult, and help me." Derek's scowl depended and I envisioned myself turning around and leaving. But Scott needed to know how to control this before he lost it and hurt someone. He sighed deeply then answered quietly, "You're right. Scott doesn't have control. He _will _hurt someone, and next time it'll be you."

I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, suddenly sick of Derek's vagueness and reluctance to answer my question. All I wanted to do was escape. Derek grabbing my wrist and pulling me back against the cell bar hard enough to slam me against them, stopped my from doing so, sadly. He leaned forward, so close I thought he was going to kiss me. Then he did.

Not like that, just a feather light kiss to the corner of my mouth. The way he pulled me to him would look aggressive, passionate almost, to anyone other than me and he turned his head so it would've looked like he was kissing me on the lips too. Despite the tiny burst of tingles I felt where his lips were touching my skin, from the touch of the opposite sex (obviously), I nearly recoiled just thinking about who's lips they were. He released me quickly, but kept his forehead pressed to mine, awkwardness lingering in the air between us.

"What was that for?" I said quietly, trying not to scream and push him away from me. Didn't he remember who I was?

"The guard."

"He was coming?" I looked around for a sign of him before Derek pulled my chin gently to face him. More tingles. _WWWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYY?_

"No, he was just starting to piss me off."

And I somehow knew the guard had been standing by, waiting for the perfect opportunity to come in a by my Prince Charming. Too bad I'd already found a knight in shining armour. Well, more like a leather jacket.

* * *

"I don't get it. Scott was doing so well during practice." Allison saying that, between her dad, me, my mom and Lydia probably wasn't the best thing to say. Lydia rose from her seat, jumping wildly and flailing her arms. "Go Jackson!" Lydia cheered, watching Scott fall to the floor again.

Cheers erupted from the stands. First goal of the game. Scored by Jackson. Yeah, you heard me. Not Scott, Jackson. Mom and I, not wanting to be bad sports, got up reluctantly from our seats and clapped slowly.

"That's it Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!" Coach Finstock yelled, throwing his hands into the air. Scott looked winded. Lydia bent down and grabbed a sign, lifting it up over our heads. Allison grabbed the other side of the sign, that read 'we luv you Jackson!' on it.

Brutal.

So, I sat and watched as the other team practically slaughtered our team. We could have been winning, if Jackson would actually give the ball to Scott. It probably didn't help that Lydia and Allison were holding up their _Jackson _sign but you know.

"Which one is Scott again?" Allison's dad leaned in and asked her.

"Number eleven." I said, glad mom was on the other side of me and out of earshot of Allison's dad. If she had heard him, it wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

"Otherwise know as the only one who hasn't got a single ball this entire game." Lydia informed with an attitude.

"I hope he's okay." Allison worried, ignoring the banter between Lydia and I.

"I hope we're okay." Lydia bending down to grab the sign and flip it over, displaying another chant highlighted in fluorescent pink, green and glitter. "Allison a little help? Go Jackson!" She screeched. That caught Scott's attention, and what pissed him off more was that, again, Allison was holding the sign up too.

The next minute and a half was all a blur. Scott finally got the ball and scored the winning shot, ducking and weaving between all the players at an incredible speed. The entire crowd erupted into cheers – especially me and my mom, who celebrated with a giant bear hug - and flooded the field to congratulate the players. Scott however, ducked through the growing crowd towards the school.

Not again.

I took off in search of my brother, my converse squelching in the sod, my beanie slipping off my head with every rushed step. I weaved in and out of the crowds, keeping my eye on the quickly disappearing Scott. Ice blue eyes seared through the darkness of the field at night and my heart stopped in my chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"That girl I killed? Was my sister, Laura." He replied shortly, turning with his hands in his jacket pockets. My heart sank to my stomach, my heavy breaths fogged in the air and my feet ached from trying to keep up, but it was almost like in that moment he actually cared what I thought of him.


	5. Pack Mentality

**That was quick wasn't it? I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and your last reviews made me smile! I'm super excited to write Magic Bullet which is definitely one of my favourite episodes of the whole show and I hope you guys like the chapter when I finally end up posting it, which hopefully won't be too long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review (seriously, they make my life!), favourite and follow telling me what you guys think!**

**Damon X Misaki:** Haha! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I love writing Leah and all her interactions with Derek, they are slowly becoming my favourite pairing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Derek Hale, so no. *sigh***

* * *

Clutching a macchiato made by Jean the queen herself, I hobbled through the sea of students bleary eyed. Scott had been up all night Saturday, up early on Sunday and then up late again, blabbing on about how he kissed Allison, 'She kissed me' tumbling out of his mouth like he couldn't believe it was actually happening, and then growling, which was very, very strange and awkward to hear. Wet dream? Even though Stiles had spent basically all day Sunday explaining how Scott came to become what he was – is - I still hadn't quite gotten used to the whole Scott, werewolf thing but unless there was some cure he was reluctant to tell me about, he was going to remain one forever and I had to come to terms with the fact my brother was a glow stick eyed, fanged predator who at the slightest inclination could rip my head off. It didn't make me feel any better about the situation, but I sipped my coffee like it did.

"Have I mentioned how sorry I was?" Stiles hung a heavy arm across my shoulder, plucking my Styrofoam godsend out of my frigid hands and taking a sip. He gagged; rubbing his tongue like it would make the taste go away and handed it back to me like it was on fire. He didn't like his coffee; he preferred to drink milk straight from the jug. Delectable.

"Only about sixty-three times," I took his arm and placed it back by his side, "it's not your fault."

"We should have told you, broken the news a little bit quicker."

"Stiles, whether you guys broke the news to me the day it happened, or the week after, I still would've felt the same. Okay maybe I would've felt out of the loop a little but I still would've been shocked. It's a big shock to discover your little brother was bitten and turned into some supernatural creature of the night."

"Still." Stiles shrugged, smiling, before Scott sprinted up to us. "Stiles! Leah!" He looked flustered and red, a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. "What's wrong?" Stiles wondered. From there, Scott explained his nightmare to us. "So that's what the growling was."

"It was so realistic." Scott complained, as we pushed open the doors to exit one of the school buildings, we gasped at the sight in front of us. "I think that's because you really did it!" I gaped, my coffee spilling into a small puddle before my feet. In front of us, a bus was cornered off by caution tape and surrounded by policeman. Blood was smeared everywhere; the doors, the torn seats inside, the windows.

"Oh my God, Allison." Scott ran off, in an attempt to find her. Stiles and I quickly followed behind, watching from afar as Scott freaked out and punched the nearest thing, which just happened to be a locker door. The small punch that should've left nothing but a scratch actually left a gaping dent and once Scott realized what he red, he scurried off in search of Allison again.

"Stiles, what if he actually hurt Allison?"

"Uh, duh. Blame it on Derek again."

"Stiles!" I slapped him on the shoulder. "We can't just go blaming everything on Derek." A bewildered look crossed Stiles' face and he dropped him mouth like he couldn't believe a word that was coming out of my mouth.

"Hey, we were almost positive he did it last time!"

"And you were wrong weren't you? You can't just go blaming Derek for things because you don't like him, I mean- oh my God, Allison's okay." I sighed, relieved, seeing Scott turn the corner with Allison locked in a vice grip by his side.

"Oh my god, yes!" Stiles let out a big nervous breath, and then he stopped and thought for a second, "Wait then, what happened in the bus?"

"What if it wasn't Allison who he killed?" Stiles didn't know how to answer, so he kind of just shrugged his shoulders and dropped his mouth again. "He needs to talk to Derek." I finally admitted.

"What? Derek? What's with everyone siding with that guy? He's not God, he doesn't know everything!"

"Stiles, I was with him the night of the full moon. While Scott was going crazy, ditching dates and running through the woods, he was keeping his cool and dancing with me. I want Scott to be able to do that." Both Stiles' eyes and mine widened when I realized what I'd said.

"You danced with him?!"

* * *

Monday had passed by in a blur - well at least for me. Turns out Allison was okay, no claw marks or bites but no one could say the same for the poor Mr. Myers, the real victim of the attack in the bus. Scott couldn't say it was him for sure, but we had our suspicions. The second I tried, and please note the tried, to help out, Scott told me to stay out of it. 'I don't want you to get involved. God, I don't even want to be involved' he had said. I could understand where he was coming from and there wasn't really anything I could do except stand around awkwardly and offer unhelpful suggestions. One would definitely be to 'Do something non-werewolf teenagers would do and go on a date.' It seemed Scott was taking that advice from the text he sent me asking to help put an outfit together for his date.

The long line to the cashier was getting shorter and shorter by the second as was I getting antsier. I knew it was Jacob taking the orders and I was more than itching to talk to him. When I finally reached him, a huge smile graced his cute face - before he realized it was me.

"Hey, what's wrong? I haven't heard from you since last week."

"We got broken into Sunday morning." The news made my heart sink. Was Jacob hurt? Was he angry? Why was he being so cold to me? "And that wasn't even the worst part." How was it possible being broken into wasn't the worst part? Was money stolen? Again, did he get hurt?

"Oh."

"Yeah. These two cops came to take statements and the like: Todd and Haige, this absolute asshole." Not Haige. "Anyway, Haige starts talking about how tired he is 'cause he had the late shift last night and missed out on the lacrosse game, but that it was all worthwhile because he got to see a 'hot' girl with brown hair, boring brown eyes but a sexy figure. More chocolate locks of goodness, but I'd thought about and daydreamed about you enough times to know it was you he was talking about."

"Jacob-"

"He kept talking about how he thought he had a good chance to bone her until he went to go get her from the holding cells, 'cause you know she was visiting her boyfriend, and she was making out with the dude."

"It's not what you think, we're not even-"

"Sorry, if you're not going to order anything I'm going to need you to move out of the line." The sharp tone of his voice nearly brought tears to my eyes and I shook my head in defiance, a raven-haired girl behind me scoffing in impatience. "Leah, you need to leave." I nodded, blinking away the tears and left the coffee shop trying to hold my head high.

From there I bee lined to my house, pulling out all the junk food we had - which technically wasn't that much, just a bag of chips, a block of chocolate, a tub of Ben &amp; Jerry's and a spray can of whipped cream - and switched on the re-runs of 'My Strange Addiction', almost laughing the rainbow lake of churned goods in my stomach all over the living room floor in despair.

_I'm addicted to eating plastic bags. _

"Oh, he can eat plastics bags and the other lady can eat drywall, but if I want to enjoy some cookie dough, I'll get salmonella and die." And that was obviously the perfect time for my mother to walk in, a spoonful of whipped cream topped ice cream on its way to the pie hole, and a decent amount of potato shadow on my face.

"I need some gas, please and thank you." She quipped on her way up the stairs, dropping her keys onto the couch next to me. _Well. _The drive was short and quick, and I figured I could re-stock on candy, so I pulled on my pair of beat up converse that succeeded in seducing a police officer to talk to a not-really murderer and therefore ruining my life for any other romantic conquests, ever.

"Scott! I'm going to the station do you need anything?" I called out quickly, bounding up the stairs and into his room. Scott was holding two shirts between him and looking between the two like he had to choose which parent to save. One was a cute blue shirt, paired with a brown shirt over then the other was a god-awful striped green and red polo. Just like the parent scenario, I knew which he should choose.

"Definitely the blue one." I remarked quietly, pulling it out of his hands and showing it against his body in the full length mirror on the back of the door. "Still don't know why you're going bowling when you can't bowl to save your life," Scott rolled his eyes at me and began pulling off the shirt he had on. "But I hope you have a good time. Make sure you put some cologne on too."

My beautiful Honda Coupe pulled into the small gas station and I stepped out into the cold night air, wrapping my arms around myself suddenly wishing I had thought to throw a jumper over my shirt. I took swift steps to the gas pump and filled up the car quickly so I could get inside faster. The store smelt of cheap popcorn and stuffy air. The clerk barely acknowledged my presence, as she flipped to the next page of the magazine basically glued to her hands. The various aisles were dismally packed with few items I actually liked and I grabbed a packet of fruit chews just to escape the sadness that was that candy display.

I dropped the bag on the counter and smiled up at the cashier despite her obvious dislike of everything but the magazine so close to her face it was practically touching her nose. I looked out of the window by the cash register and that's when I saw him.

Derek Hale.

It seemed he was following me everywhere. I willed for the clerk to hurry up and scan the items so I could jet out of here before he could notice me. Then he would think I was following him, and that wouldn't have been even close to being true. I looked to the girl behind the register. Her eyes, which before were so blank you could see yourself in them, were now fixed on Derek outside and her lips were parted in lust. I wasn't blind, so I knew he was attractive but it didn't mean I liked him or ever, ever wanted to be around him. He was clad in black and leather just like he was every day I had seen him. He was doing one of the most ordinary, everyday tasks – filling up his car with gas – and still managed to look good while doing it.

I cleared my throat loudly, an unexpected swell of possessiveness churning in my stomach. Handing the girl and couple of bills, I walked out of the store and shoved a gummy snake into my mouth and chomping down angrily. Like Derek was in tune to my presence, his head snapped up and our eyes met in one fluid movement. And just like that, Derek had pulled me into the backseat of his car and slammed the door closed with one command: Stay hidden.

"Nice ride," a voice spoke, "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean. I'd definitely suggest a little more maintenance." From where I sat on the floor of the backseat, I saw a man washing Derek's windshield with a windshield squeegee. I heard Derek put the gas nozzle back in its place. "If you have something that's nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. I learned that from my family." The man paused. "But you don't have much of that these days, do you?" _Ouch! Don't you think that was a little below the belt? I could hear the bones in Derek's knuckle crack._

Whoever he was, he sure didn't work for the gas station. He walked over in between the gas pumps, but all I could see was a moving tan blob. The man's face turned to Derek, but disappointment overwhelmed me as I could still barely make out the man's face. There was no way to find out who he was while stuck back here.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now." The man dropped the windshield wiper back into the tub filled with water before turning back to Derek. "See how it makes everything much clearer?" He questioned, before turning back to his truck.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek spoke up. _Derek! Who the hell calls back someone who was basically threatening them?_ There was more silence.

"Check the mans oil!" The same voice ordered, and a scruffy looking man in an oversized jacket came walking over to the driver's side of the car. He raised a crowbar and swung for the window, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. It takes all I have not to shriek. "Looks good to me." The asshole with the crowbar says.

"Drive safely." The man gives Derek a knowing glance before getting in his car and driving off, the other guys following suit.

Derek waits for the cars to leave before opening the door and holding out his hand to help me out of his now ruined car. "What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?" I cry, brushing a few stray pieces of glass off me.

"A threat, from the Argents." Derek says nonchalantly. And my mouth drops. "Thanks to your idiotic brother and his friend getting me thrown in jail, they basically announced my presence to the hunters." None of what is coming out of his mouth is making sense. "Argents? Hunters? As in Allison _Argent?_" I question and Derek nods his head, and shoves his hands in his pockets like a protection blanket. "Is everyone in this town secretly involved in the supernatural?" It's strange, like there's this whole other world out there that no one knows about. Where werewolves run rampant around town, hunters chase after them wielding threats and crossbows and the humans are the unsuspecting prey, waiting to be picked off, or worse – turned.

* * *

After the whole Derek thing, I kind of couldn't stand to be around him anymore and hopped in the car. My sensitive skin rubbing against the leather seats reminded me of Mr. Argent and how he was a freaking werewolf hunter and I drove home a little faster, suddenly scared he would somehow know it was me in the back of Derek's car.

I am finally drifting off into a deep sleep when I hear a ruffling of curtains and a shrill scream from next door. I scramble off my bed quickly and sprint into Scott's room to see Stiles splayed out on Scott's bed and mom quivering in fear, armed with a baseball bat. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" I ask, prying the baseball bat out my mom's hands.

"What am I doing?" Stiles asks, clearly agitated. "God! First you with the bat and now your mom too! Do either of you even play baseball?" The short answer, was no. Seeing as though there was no real male figure in the house to protect us from big, bad intruders, mom bought us a bat and told me to learn.

"Why didn't you just come through the front door?" I question.

"We lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott says out of nowhere.

"Yeah, exactly." My mom emphasizes. "And do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No."

"No."

"I'm 21." We all reply simultaneously.

"No? Alright then. You know what, that's enough parenting for me one night, so goodnight." She threw her hands up for dramatic flair. I knew why mom was tired, why she always was. Working endless hours at the hospital, mostly night shifts and overnights that went into ungodly hours of the morning, wasn't doing her any good. Working at the school and supporting her was the least I could do for all she had done for me.

"Want to explain to me why you came through Scott's window like a stalker then scared the shit out of my mom?" I asked out of breath, throwing the bat on the floor.

Stiles sighed. _Oh no. This can't be good._

"What?" Scott pulled out his desk chair to sit on. I, however, chose the comfier option and sprawled out on Scott's bed. I didn't want to think about the wet dreams that more than likely had occurred right here in this very bed, but they lingered in the back of my mind the whole Stiles talked. Stiles sighed again, "My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. The bus driver? They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Scott echoed.

"Gave into his wounds?" I suggested. Scott still had a confused look on his face. I sighed, "He died, Scott." I apologized with the look on my face. Scott looked at me doubtfully, realization crossing his features, before darting out of the room with his werewolf speed. I heard the front door slam.

"Where do you think he's going?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

But I did know. He was going to Derek.


	6. Magic Bullet Pt1

**Hello my friends! Firstly, I'd just like to apologise for the fact this chapter took me such a long time to update! I was grounded for an entire month by my parents with no electronics, and I couldn't go out either... Anyway, that's over now so along comes a new chapter. Yay! Magic Bullet again, one of my favourite episodes! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave many more reviews - only _four_ last chapter guys? - and keep favouriting and following the story!**

**SilverAdvenger12:** That's so great to hear! Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**ElenaxoxoSilber:** I'm really starting to like JacobxLeah, but never as much as I'll love DerekxLeah! There's many more moments coming up for both pairings and I hope you enjoy the new chapter also!

**Mond-und-Sterne:** Thanks so much! Many more moments coming up within the next few chapters...

**msspicyjalapeno:** Thanks so much for leaving a review, I hope you like the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Derek Hale, so no. *sigh***

* * *

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" I sung loudly over the blaring music, tapping the steering wheel to match the beat of the song. "FIRE AWAY!" I sung again, completely off-key and so loud I'm sure Scott could have heard me from home. Driving around and jamming to 80s music at 2 o'clock in the morning wasn't something I really wanted to do, especially when I had a day jam-packed full of classes, then my tutoring lesson with Kara, but, I had just been past the hospital to drop off food for mom. She had an extra late night shift and I thought, 'What better way to get on mom's good side than to bring her food?' I drove down the abandoned road, my own little shortcut that I had taken on more than one occasion after visiting mom at the hospital. I came to a sudden stop when I spotted a women a little further down the road, probably in her late twenties, standing outside her car. Thinking she must have car trouble, I drove down the road and hopped out of the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled. The woman's dirty blonde hair, almost brown, shone a little in the headlights and the smile on her face sent automatic crows' feet to her eyes. "Really, it's fine." She insisted, "I've got my brother coming to give me a hand."

"Oh, okay." I replied politely, noticing the duffle bags in the back of her car. "My name's Leah, by the way. Are you visiting? I don't mean to intrude, I just haven't seen you around here before."

"Kate." She replied shortly, holding out her hand for me to shake. "And, yeah. I lived here a few years back, but I'm just visiting. Family business."

"Well, Kate, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." She said shortly, and I got the feeling she wanted me to leave.

I got in the car and after giving her a curt wave, drove off. She seemed nice enough, someone I could become friends with. But she had this odd urgency about her. Like she had to do something immediately, but couldn't whilst I was still there. I shook the thoughts from my head and continued down the road, getting caught at a red light. I tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the low music impatiently. The light turned green and as I drove away, I swear I heard a gunshot.

* * *

"Whatcha reading?"

Kids were already bustling to their last period classrooms and I was still stuck on the floor with my head buried in a dense folder. "Lesson plans. These kids are getting smarter and smarter, and I'm getting dumber and dumber, I swear. I was working on these until one o'clock this morning." And it was true. Some of the kids in Kara's class were just short of being musical virtuoso's, much better than I ever was at that age, and taking on their class was a struggle for me seeing as though I hadn't played since I left for college. "It doesn't matter, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, I guess I just wanted to say sorry that I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other night since-"

"You went rogue?" I chuckled. He really had. After Scott disappeared, Stiles had stayed over expecting him to come back and spill the 'deets'. So, imagine my surprise when over 2 hours later he still hadn't come home, and Stiles was asleep, half on my lap and half on the floor, with cheeto shadow all over his face. He came home not long after that with a ripped, bloody shirt and dirt all over him. I didn't push for an explanation, and he didn't push to tell me the story.

"Yeah . . ." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened anyway?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"I went to Derek's." _Aha! I was right!_

"And?"

"And we got into a fight. Practically knocked his house down. Then he told me something interesting. He wasn't the one who bit me."

"Wait, if Derek wasn't the one who bit you then who did?"

"The Alpha. Whoever that is."

"Derek didn't tell you?"

"Derek doesn't know."

"So . . . did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" I asked intrigued.

"I don't know." He plopped onto the floor next to me despite the afternoon class I knew he had.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?"

"I don't know."

"Are you part of his pack or-"

"I don't know!" Scott exploded. "God, you and Stiles are like freakin' twins with the questions!"

"Jeez . . . sorry." I sat back against the lockers proud of my irritating older sister skills. What can I say, I loved annoying Scott. Scott just frowned. "How did you go on your World History paper?" I sat forward.

"I, uh . . . I got a D-"

"Scott! Seriously? Mom is going to kill you." I'm not going to brag or anything, but I always had good grades in school. A's and B's were very, _very_ common in my household and the C's were reserved for teachers that liked to piss me off on a daily basis, namely Mr. Harris. It killed me that I had to be in the same vicinity as him 5 days a week.

"You think I don't know that?

"You need to study more bro. Do you need some help?"

"Nah. I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"Is that right?" I crossed my arms playfully.

"We're just studying." He argued.

"Um, no, you're not. Listen, when you make plans to 'study' with a girl at her house, it never just ends up as studying," I knew this from experience. While I was the nerdy girl in school that played cello in the music rooms at lunch instead of going outside with the rest of humanity, I knew a little something about the male species, however I was no expert - clearly shown by the idiotic decision to tattoo my boyfriend's lacrosse number on my ribs. "But I swear to God, Scott, if you end up on the next season of '16 and Pregnant' I will not hesitate to castrate you."

"Twins, I tell you, twins."

The warning bell rang for students to be in class, and I got up so fast I'm surprised I didn't leave skid marks on the floor. "Just . . . get to class!" I stuttered, running the opposite way and leaving Scott in a cloud of metaphorical dust.

"Tuning really isn't that hard!"

"God, I can never get it right. No matter how hard I try the notes never sound right when I play them." Just as a warm up exercise - more to make me laugh actually - I turned the tuning pegs on her cello way out of dodge. If she couldn't do it in the end, I would do it for her, but I was enjoying the difficulty she was having. I could understand Kara's distress. It had taken me a _long _time to finally tune my cello properly after a disastrous babysitting session with Scott and Stiles, and even then the notes never sounded perfect.

"Last period is over, my friend. Time for tutoring." I smirked evilly, plucking the awful sounding cello from the unsuspecting girl's hands. Little did she know, I had a stack of sheet music in the backseat of my car to torture her with for her session.

"Why do you make it sound like that's a bad thing?" She stood up quickly with a questioning look on her face, brushing her hands across her jeans to clear them on non-existent dirt. I resisted the urge to cackle evilly.

"You never know, it could be. Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not I have a stack of mind-numbing concerti in the backseat of my car I guess…"

"Are you serious? Yes! I was getting sick of that beginners stuff you were giving me, no offence." Kara's optimism warmed my heart. She's always so joyous, and animated, and friendly, it made it hard not to like her. Kara's smile lit up her face and she looked like she just wanted to squeeze the life out of me; so she did. "I'm so excited! I'll be practicing all day, you watch! The weekends too! I don't care if I wake up the neighbours because I'll be playing YoYoMa! Woah there, Kara, Don't get ahead of yourself now…"

The girl was crazy when she wanted to be.

"You'll be back right?"

"10 minutes, tops."

I bobbed through the sea of kids dying to get off the school premises and bounded down the front stairs and into the teachers parking section. _Eeep! I feel so special! I have a reserved parking space! _I got in my baby and shuffled around through the mess of my backseat in search of Kara's life source. Noticing Stiles' bright blue jeep through the rearview window, I stop what I'm doing and wave to him with a big, cheesy grin on my face. He smiled back just as bright, and it may be the cutest thing ever, until I notice the staggering figure _clad in black and leather _stumbling in the front of his car. I don't need to look twice to know who it is. I instinctively flew out of my car and down the concrete as fast as I could in my heeled boots. I knelt down to Derek and took in his appearance; he looked sick. His skin was paler than usual, with a tinge of seasick green, his skin was slicked with sweat, dark circles fell under his eyes and his lips looked dehydrated.

"Derek? Are you okay?" I asked. _Stupid question, Leah._

"What the hell?" I heard Scott ask Stiles, before he knelt next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was shot."

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles stated, standing behind Scott.

"No, really?" I asked Stiles sarcastically.

"Well, why aren't you healing?"

"I can't," he panted, "it-it was a different kind of bullet.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles curiously wondered.

"No you idiot." Derek grumbled.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours."

"What? Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek stuttered breathlessly.

"The one who shot you." Scott explained.

I put the back of my hand to Derek's face and winced as I pulled my hand away; he felt like he was on fire. That couldn't be a good sign. "Scott, he's burning up. We need to get him out of here." I said up to my brother, my tone laced with with worry for Derek. Stiles shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he looked away from us to see that the other students in their cars were starting to get antsy. Scott looked around nervously, hesitant on doing anything. "Scott! Now! We need to get him out of here." I snapped at my brother, bringing his attention back to me. "Help me get him up." I ordered the two boys.

They both just stood there as I strained to get Derek up on his feet. I finally had him halfway up when he suddenly hunched over again in pain. We would have fallen back over if Scott hadn't jumped forward and grabbed Derek from me. My heart dropped when I saw Derek's eyes change from their normal colour to an electric, icy blue. I guessed that was what his eyes turned when he shifted instead of glowing yellow like Scott's. They were… pretty. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott said in a panic as he helped him up to his feet.

"I'm trying to tell you I can't!" His eyes kept shifting back and forth.

"Come on Derek!" Scott tried again. More cars started to honk their horns. Allison and Jackson got out of their cars and looked past the other cars, trying to get a better view of what was going on.

"Scott we don't have time to play games! Help me get him up!" I scolded, hooking one of my arms under Derek's while Stiles did the other. I opened the car door for Derek to get in and slammed it shut when he was seated. Scott came to talk to Derek at his window.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek explained.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott sounded sassily defeated.

"Because she's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?" Derek looked to me quickly before looking back to Scott.

Derek looked at me like what he would say next applied to the both of us. "Because you need me."

"Fine, I'll try. Get him out of here." Scott demanded.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles admitted, shaking his head.

"Stiles, wait just outside the lot. Give me a minute okay." Stiles gave me a look that said 'are you serious?' I frowned. "Stiles, go!" I jog into the music room again and Kara is waiting patiently, bouncing around like the freakin' energiser bunny when she notices me empty-handed and her smile dims noticeably. She doesn't ask why I don't have the sheet music but she can sense something is wrong. "Where's YoYoMa?" Her voice and face look and sound so defeated and upset it sinks my heart to my stomach. "Listen, Kara," And it's like she already knows. "Something came up, okay? My… _boyfriend_, is sick, outside, and I really need to take him to the hospital. I wouldn't ditch you if it wasn't important, but you've still got the music I gave you last week right?" She nods slightly and picks up her bag, packing up her cello and putting it in the storage room behind the piano. She trails outside next to me and hops on her bike, almost starting to take off. "Kara! I'm really sorry!" She stands absolutely still though, until I get in Stiles' car, and she sees Derek in the front seat. She then throws me a grin and a thumbs up, and takes off the other way.

I chuckle. _She can be crazy when she wants to be._

After 20 minutes of driving around aimlessly I texted Scott, asking him if he had any luck finding Derek's much needed bullet. He texted back a short 'Need more time' two minutes later. "Scott needs more time." I leant forward in my chair, narrowly missing getting slapped in the face with Derek's leather jacket as he took it off, leaving behind a grey long-sleeved shirt.

"Seriously!" Stiles complained, "try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?"

"Stiles . . . are you serious?" Stiles scoffed.

"We're almost there." Stiles alerted.

"Almost where?" Derek's faint voice asked.

"Your house?" Stiles said, like it was completely obvious.

"Stiles, no, we can't take him there! You know that, don't you? You know that the police are staking out that place and anyone could get him in the middle of the woods. He can't protect himself, and we can't go up against hunters or that alpha thing on our own without Scott." I snapped back at him.

Stiles suddenly pulled over and practically yelled in Derek's face, "What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet, huh? Are you dying?" My heart sort of sinks at the possibility of Derek dying. I don't particularly like him, but he's all we have when it comes to werewolf expertise and he's mostly nice to me. It's a big difference to one of my last memories of Derek, that's for sure.

"Not yet." Derek panted. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles began freaking out and flailing his arms wildly. Derek pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bloody wound on his forearm. There was blood everywhere; on his shirt, dried up and matted into the hair on his arm, still oozing from the wound. Vivid blue and purple veins stand out against his pale sickly skin, and faint blue smoke wafts from it as well. "Oh my god." I turned away, nauseas at the sight. "What is that? Ugh, is that contagious?" Stiles turned away. "You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles pointed out the door repulsed. I don't understand what is wrong with Stiles' brain in that moment. I don't even like the guy, but I still think kicking him out of the car while he's in such a vulnerable state is cruel.

"Stiles he's injured! You can't just kick him out!" I spoke up.

"Oh, yes I can."

"Start the car. Now." Derek ordered.

"Excuse me?" Stiles did a double take. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look." Stiles protested. "In fact, if I wanted too, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Stiles stared at Derek for a second then leaned and turned to the window, putting the key in the ignition and starting up the car. The whole car was silent for the next 10 minutes, until my phone went off, ringing loudly throughout the car. Derek cringed and clutched his head and I scrambled to get to the phone. I looked at the caller i.d expectantly, hoping it was Scott but sat back into my seat when my phone read Mom and not Scott.

"Scott, what's taking so long?"

"Still no word?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing. Nada. Zilch." I pouted.

* * *

**So that's that! I'm hoping the new chapter will be coming out soon because I'm on holidays, so keep an eye out for new chapters! Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Do you ship JacobxLeah or JacobxDerek? What's been your favourite line or moment from the latest chapter? I live for feedback! Thanks so much guys and see you soon! **

**Leah outfit this chapter: www(.polyvore.)com/magic_bullet/set?id=87337312**


	7. Magic Bullet Pt2

**Vaaaat?! A new chapter up so early? This is so unexpected! I know, I know, you probably weren't expecting me for another 6 months, but here I am. Deah in this chapter is so cwute and we're left with a very awkward, but sincere scene at the end! Hmm, I wonder what will happen next! You'll just have to wait and see... *cackles evilly* Please excuse any typos and errors as I am basically illiterate ;) Also, please don't forget to review, favourite and follow this story and tell me what you guys are thinking!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Derek Hale, so no. *sigh***

* * *

"Where are we supposed to take him?"

"Gah! I- I need to call Scott again. Can't he try and not be horny for 5 minutes?" I hadn't been able to get a hold of Scott, despite the 23 voicemails I'd left, and I knew for a fact, why. Just like I'd thought, the studying had turned into not studying and more than likely, right now, Allison was under Scott squirming and writhing and- omg, unwanted mental picture. Stiles chuckled lightly. I looked over to Derek. He was still cradling his wounded arm, except now he had closed his eyes in pain. _He's not going to last much longer._ I held the phone to my ear and sighed gratefully when Scott picked up. "Scott! Oh my god, finally! Where have you been?"

"Argent family dinner." I scoffed. "Put Stiles on the phone."

"Stiles, pull over." I told him. The car slowly drifted to the side of the road and I put the phone on loudspeaker, handing it to Stiles.

"What am I supposed to do with him?!" _Way to be blunt, Stiles._

"Take him somewhere, anywhere!" Scott sounded agitated.

"Dynamite explanation, Scottie. Love it!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Scott groaned.

"By the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles wrinkled his nose.

"Like- like what?" Scott asked confused.

"Like death." Stiles said in a scratchy voice. I leant forward and thumped him on the back of the head. "How are you holding up?" I turned to Derek. He was still deathly pale, the overhead streetlights casting an eerie glow on his white skin, groaning and clutching his arm in pain. The wound looked a lot worse; darker, bloodier, _deadlier_.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Derek sassed. _Well!_

"Want me to distract you? From the pain?"

"You're not doing a very good job by mentioning it."

"Guess you're right. Isn't going to stop me though." I smiled. Stiles sighed and I looked over at him in anticipation. He took the phone off loudspeaker and covered his eyes with his forearm, leaning on the car. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles held out the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek breathed. "Look, if you don't find it . . . I'm dead, alright?" My heart dropped even further into my stomach. It was becoming more real now, the fact that Derek could die within the next few hours. "Then think about this: the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek panted, hanging up the phone and throwing it to Stiles.

* * *

"Stiles! Is putting a key in a key hole really that difficult!" I sassed, handing him my phone – complete with flashlight – and snatching the keys away from him to open the door. Since Scott's boss was a nice guy, he had given Scott a spare set of keys to get inside in case if he happened to lose his first set. I had been nice enough to keep a hold of those said extra set of keys if Scott was running late and I needed to get inside for some reason. Derek pushed himself from the wall and he waddled over to a small pile of dog food, where he collapsed and leant his head on the wall, panting heavily. My phone buzzed loudly in my pocket and I scrambled for it quickly, knowing the barely audible noise to me would be like a church bell in Derek's ears.

"Nordic blue monkshood? What the hell is that?" I looked over at Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek said almost inaudibly. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause . . . I'm gonna die without it."

"That's not happening." I muttered under my breath, texting Scott a short but sweet 'Get your ass here NOW.' Stiles and I helped Derek up. Scott was right. The place was closed up. Dr. Deaton was gone for the night so we had the place to ourselves. As we busted through the clinic doors to one of the main operating rooms, Derek took his arm off my shoulder and began to remove his shirt. Stiles shrugged his other arm off.

If my heart wasn't pounding enough already from the stress, it was going ten times faster now. His back muscles were a-mazing. Stiles flipped on the lights and Derek carelessly threw his shirt on the ground. My eyes trailed to his upper back, where there was a large tattoo of a triple spiral. As Derek made his way to the other side of the silver-operating table, my eyes gawked at his muscles. _This is not the time to be oogling at Derek, brain. I know, but he's just so . . . muscular._

He put his arm down on the table, revealing it to be even worse than it was earlier. There was blood pooling from the wound and purple-blue veins almost popping out of his skin.

"You know that doesn't really look like some Echinacea and a goodnight sleep couldn't take care of."

"Stiles, I'm sorry, but could you just stop being so inconsiderate for like five seconds and just _shut up_?"

"Well!"

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek said in between pants.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"Stiles!" I barked. Derek began rummaging through the cabinets and drawers.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort."

"You still haven't told us what that is yet." I muttered to Derek, watching intently as he pulled an item from the low drawer and slammed in onto the table. "You're going to cut off my arm." I went ghostly pale and Stiles shuddered, swallowing loudly. Derek handed the saw to Stiles, who reluctantly took it. Derek took an elastic band and began tying it around his bad arm's bicep with his mouth.

"Oh my God!" Stiles yelped, dropping the saw on the table.

"What if you bleed to death?" I asked. Obviously, Derek didn't seem to think Scott would be getting here any time soon. Derek just ignored me as he secured the rubber band around his bicep to cut off the circulation and stop it from flowing. "I won't bleed out. It'll heal if it works." he told us through clenched teeth. "That's a pretty big 'if', Derek." I told him. He just continued on to do as he was though. I just threw her arms up in frustration and scoffed as I turned away from them both. He was willing to die rather from blood loss then wait a few more minutes for Scott? How was that smart? Oh that's right, it wasn't!

"Ugh. Look." Stiles told him. "I know we have to do this if it comes down to it, but I don't know if I can do this." He explained as he motioned to the saw. We were on Derek's side but even I didn't know if I had the stomach to cut off his arm.

"Why not?" Derek asked Stiles.

I glared back at Stiles. We needed him for this alpha thing going on, and we couldn't risk him dying. That didn't make the idea of cutting through this guy's arm any more appealing though. "Well, because of cutting through the flesh, the sawing through the bone, and especially the blood!" Derek dropped his bad hand loudly on the table.

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Okay, how about this. Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head."

"You're not going to cut off his arm, Stiles. Scott is going to be here any minute. He won't let me down." I told Stiles as I watched the door, only to frown and look away when Scott didn't pass through it.

I spun on my heels at the sound of Stiles hitting the table. "Either you cut off my arm, or I'll cut off your head." Derek threatened him. Stiles held up his hands in innocence and paused in what he was about to say when we saw that something was happening to Derek. We watched on in confusion as Derek suddenly turned an ash color as he began gagging.

"Derek?" I asked out as I took a step toward the two. I jumped back with a scream when he heaved suddenly, thick, black sludge spilling out of his mouth and onto the floor. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. "Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles said out in disgust as he looked at what Derek had just thrown up.

"Oh . . . kay." I whimpered turning away.

"My body, is trying to heal itself."

"Well its not doing a very good job of it." If I didn't feel so sick I would've murdered Stiles right there on the spot.

"Now, you got to do it now."

"Honestly I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek screamed.

"Oh my God, Lee—" I turned around and Stiles dropped the saw in my hands.

"What the hell Stiles? I can't do this!" Just the thought of cutting of Derek's arm sent my head whirling. There was no way. "Leah, please." Derek begged, his eyes watering. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. "I'm going to die if you don't. Do it!" He ordered. I reluctantly nodded my head, inching forward to Derek then pressing the saw to the skin below the elastic band. My brain pounded inside my head as my finger inched closer to the 'on' switch.

"Leah? Stiles?" Scott called. Scott. He was here! He ran into the room and the first thing he noticed was the saw in my hands, against Derek's arm. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. I lifted the saw, dropping it on the ground.

Stiles laughed in relief, "Oh, thank God," Stiles sighed, "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek lifted his head. Scott rushed forward and handed the pointed, shiny gold bullet to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna—I'm gonna—" But before Derek could do or say anything, he collapsed on the floor, along with the bullet.

"No, no, no!" Scott chased after the bullet while I ran over to Derek. "Derek!" I screamed out before falling to his side. "Derek, come on, wake up." I said out to him, patting his cheek gently and checking for a pulse. Nothing was happening though. He wasn't moving, and I wasn't even sure if he was still breathing either. "He's still alive, but just barely." I said out to the others. "Please, Derek, you've got to wake up." I pleaded with him as I gave him a good shake. Tears blurred my vision as I realized that we might be too late, that after all that Derek was going to die; after we were so close. "Come on! You can't die. You're Derek Hale, the creepy stalker werewolf who annoys the hell out of me. COME ON!" I begged him, my body shaking in anger.

"He's out. He's- he's not waking up." I whimpered. Stiles hooked his arms under mine and hauled me off of Derek, before leaning over him. "Sorry Lee. Don't hate me for this!" He prayed, arching his arm back to punch Derek.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" I scrambled to push him off Derek but stopped when his fist came into contact with Derek's face and his eyes fluttered open. Stiles clutched his hand in pain and muttered a long string of profanities. I rushed to Derek, pulling him up from the ground with the help of Scott.

Derek took the bullet out of his hands and put it between his teeth. He bit down on it and the pointed part came flying off. He scrambled for it and tapped it repeatedly on the metal table, and what looked like to be herbs poured out of the small space. He grabbed a lighter from his pocket and lit the herbs on fire. They burnt up quickly and sparkled like fireworks, only less cheery and happy. Then as quick as it happened, it disappeared and smoke took it's place.

Derek swept the powder into his hand, and then with one deep breath, he clasped the hand containing the substance onto his wound and began to finger it in. He screamed out in pain and the wound began to smoke. _I am so going to be sick. _Derek fell to the floor, yelling out and arching his back in pain. All sickening thoughts I had had been forgotten and I surged forward to help him. But, before I could make it to him, Scott grabbed my arm and held me back. Derek kept screaming out from the pain. The three of us watched closely as the wound began to heal itself. All the veins retracted from his arm and the wound disappeared fully, leaving a healthy, normal looking arm.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles shouted, throwing up a fist in the air, "Yes!" He did it again. Scott and I looked to Stiles with disgusted expressions on our face. Stiles looked from Scott to me, and awkwardly pursed his lips. Our attention was brought back to Derek, who was now sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." He sarcastically spat.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

"Okay, we saved your life which means you're gonna' leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna' tell him everything-" Scott started to say, before I cut him off with a sharp '_Scott_'_._

"You're gonna' trust them? What? You think they can help you?" Derek grumbled.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are." I raised my eyebrows at Scott and watched Derek's expression carefully. I could tell that he wasn't telling us the whole story just yet. There was definitely some bad blood there between him and the Argents. That much was clear from the odd confrontation by the Argents the other night. I looked back at Derek, who flashed a tiny glance at me, "Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

Derek wordlessly picked up his discarded shirt and stalked out of the clinic. I looked back to Stiles and Scott and followed Derek out, whether or not they were going to follow.

* * *

The car ride had become increasingly awkward. After the hospital trip to visit Derek's comatose uncle Peter, Scott had offered me a ride home… on his handlebars. I politely declined, preferring not to have handlebar indentations in my ass, and opted for a lift home with Derek. We'd just sat quietly in the front seat for ten minutes before we drove anywhere. I had a feeling Derek wanted to say something, but he didn't.

He pulls into my driveway, Scott's bike already parked, and turns off the ignition but not making a move to ask me to get out.

"Are you okay? I mean, really?" He just nods. "Do you need anything?" He shakes his head and looks down to his lap. "You sure you don't want water or something? Or a really sincere hug?" I chuckle lightly, but stop when I realise my joke didn't have its intended effect and now Derek just seems really pissed off.

"I'm really sorry about your family, your uncle. For everything." And I really mean it. Going to school with Derek allowed me to see what he was like before the fire. What type of person he is… was. How much the fire changed him. He nods again. "Are you going to say anything, or-" I suddenly become fed up with his lack of answers to my questions and make a move to get out of the car. He wraps a hand around my wrist, locking me in place and our eyes meet in an intense stare.

"I just- wanted to say thank you. For what you did today. If you hadn't been there, Stiles would've thrown me out – as sad as that is for me to admit – and I don't know if I could've gotten up. So- yeah." My face lights up with a small smile. I know how hard it must've been for him to say that, and let someone in.

I lean forward, Derek's eyes widening in surprise and a little bit of fear, and place my lips to his stubbly cheek. I apply enough pressure to move his head to the side a little bit and retreat, still so close to his face. "Goodnight." Tension from our previous position, or the fact we're so close together, lingers in the air until I back away slowly and all but run inside.

In the words of Hermione Granger, '_What an idiot_.'

* * *

**Still on holidays, so new chapters up soon hopefully. Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think. What's been your favourite line or moment from the latest chapter? What do you think will happen between Derek and Leah in the next chapter? A kiss? A hug? A slap? Let me know what you think! I live for feedback! Thanks so much guys and see you soon!**


	8. The Tell Pt1

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry the update took this long! I've been super busy studying for my finals which were done a term early and planning for my birthday party as it was my birthday just under two weeks ago! Again, I'm sorry the update took this long, but I hope you like the chapter!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Derek Hale, so no. *sigh*****

* * *

"Hold on, just a second Kate." I licked the brightly colored blue icing from my fingers, balancing my phone between my ear and shoulder. "Are you okay? You sound a little busy." She chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." If by fine you mean trying to make cupcakes for your niece and my brother's girlfriend that won't result in food poisoning and a trip to the emergency room then yeah, I'm fine.

"Do you want to do something later this week if you're free?" I nodded eagerly as if she could see me. My phone slipped from its resting place and landed with a loud thud on the floor. _Could I be any more stupid? _After I met Kate on the side of the road last Thursday, I'd run into her a few more times. We'd exchanged numbers and had been talking on the phone for the past day and a half about Allison and Scott and the awkward confrontation at the Argent house on Friday. Cue the 'Happy Birthday' cupcake. "Oh, shit." I cursed, reaching to grab it and leaving blue fingerprints all over the screen. "Double shit." I could hear Kate laughing loudly even though the phone wasn't on loudspeaker.

"Kate, I'm gonna have to give you a call when I'm less . . . sticky . . . and blue."

I stared down at the mess of a kitchen. Blue icing was splattered all over the counters, I had managed to drop an egg or two on the floor and flour had found it's way into closed drawers. Why I had even tried to make cupcakes from scratch was beyond me. As you already know, I don't cook, like ever, and when I do people usually end up in the hospital.

"I hope Allison likes blue." I muttered. I spread a thick layer of the icing on the cupcake and dusted it with icing stars and sprinkles. I looked back at it and smiled. _Remind me why I used blue food coloring again?_ "Oh my god, it looks disgusting." My smile faltered. I knew it was going to take a long time to clean the kitchen and trust me, it did.

"Scott! I'm going to the movie store! Do you want anything?" I called from downstairs after I had finished cleaning up the kitchen, which trust me took a long time. I felt like 'kicking back' and relaxing, as the cool kids say, after the disastrous experience in the kitchen and wanted to unwind with a big bowl of popcorn and orange soda.

No reply.

"I'm going to take that as a no."

I wandered through the empty aisles of the store; it was eerily empty for a Sunday night. Usually, if the place weren't buzzing with people borrowing movies it would be busy with people returning them after their binge-night-movie-marathon weekend. And I would know. Seeing as though prior to about four weeks ago, I didn't have a job and there were no boys in sight for a romantic conquest, I spent much of my free time wasting my life away in a fictional land of television series and movies. I would pick up a movie, glance at it, maybe read the blurb on the back and then put it back down. Vicious cycle. Everyone hated coming here with me. And I mean _everyone_.

"Can somebody help me find The Notebook?" A familiar voice called out.

I rounded the corner and came face-to-face with Jackson. "Jackson? You're looking for The Notebook?" I tried my best to hold in a laugh.

"Not for me, for Lydia." I nodded my head, playing along. "They usually have it in the fifth aisle, under romance but they might have changed the layout." I answered expertly. _What? The Notebook is like the best movie ever._ "Is there no-one around?"

"If someone was here would I be calling for help?" Jackson snapped.

"Jeez, cool it, hothead." I frowned. "Hello! Is anyone here? We just needed some help finding The Not-" My voice got stuck in my throat when I saw two feet sticking out from behind a shelf a few rows down. "Oh my God." I whimpered, taking a few steps closer to the body. _Body? The person's not dead. Hey, they could just be sleeping. On the floor? Yes, on the floor._

"What? What is it?"

I rounded the corner and . . . NOPE! THE PERSON IS NOT SLEEPING! The store clerk's throat had been savagely ripped out and he was splayed out on the floor blood covering his clothes and the floor around him. I squealed and scurried back quickly, knocking into Jackson – Good job, Leah! – which sends him stumbling into a metal ladder propped up behind him. A partially removed light fixture – obviously being repaired before the brutal slaying – crashes to the floor sending sparks flying everywhere. The other lights in the store flicker on and off quickly. I bend over and latch onto Jackson to help him stand.

"Sorry . . ." I apologize. A low, animalistic growl shakes my body.

Jackson hears it too, because he turns too look at me with wide eyes. I nod slowly as a reply; that I heard the growl as well. I turn around excruciatingly slowly, and a pair of bright red eyes stands out in the darkness. I duck behind a row of shelves and yank Jackson down with me. _OMG, we're going to die! I can't die yet, not like this! Especially when I haven't had the chance to apologize to and woo Jacob yet. God is so cruel. _Pardon the interruption, but what the hell was that thing?_ Those red eyes were pretty freaking creepy though like . . . whaaaaaaaaaaa? Red eyes? The alpha! We're definitely going to die. _I suddenly become much more scared than I was before, my heart beating erratically in my chest and my palms starting to become slick with sweat.

I tap Jackson's shoulder urgently and motion for him to get a better look. He frowns at me then obliges, sticking his head out into the aisle.

I hear a clatter and a bang from the movies hitting the floor and the shelves toppling over each other. _Baby, take me down like I'm a domino! Inappropriate time to be singing . . . _The shelf comes crashing down towards us and we both try to dive out of the way. Jackson does a better job than I do. He mainly misses it, the shelf only clipping his calves, but I get the majority of it, and the whole shelf collapses on me from my thighs down. I groan in pain and struggle to climb under from the shelf. The Alpha lumbers over to us, stopping over Jackson. He pulls down the collar of his shirt to look at the back of Jackson's neck. I struggle again, but stop squirming when I feel the Alpha's presence. He looms over me, breath fanning my face – EW! – and gently drags a long, sharp talon down the side of my face almost . . . amorously. Double EW. Suddenly, the Alpha tears away from me with another loud roar and exits through the front _window_, leaving both Jackson and I groaning and squirming in pain.

"I'm fine, really." I winced as a woman dabbed at my forehead with antiseptic. "You should be looking over the other boy. He got his head hit pretty hard." I looked over to Jackson who was shouting at Papa Stilinski about wanting to go home. _I feel you dog, I feel you._

"You may feel fine, but you got one hell of a scrape." She drawled.

"It's just a scratch, really." I reassured her, moving to get up from the floor of the ambulance. Pain shot up my leg as soon as I moved it, and I recoiled and slowly sat back down. "Stay here. We need to get that checked out." She turned to walk away. "But- arg!" I grunted in frustration.

"Leah? Leah!" Stiles called, rushing out of the police cruiser. "Stiles?" I answered aloud before being engulfed in a rib-squishing bear hug. "Stiles . . . Stiles . . . choking here!" I spluttered. He let go of me instantly. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, ruffling my hair and clothes looking for any visible injuries. "I'm fine Stiles." I grabbed his wrists gently. "I'm not going anywhere." Stiles was adorably attached. After his mom died he spent much of his time at my house, resulting in both my mom and myself becoming a huge part of his life. I couldn't begin what it was like to lose someone that close to you.

"What happened?" He sighed again, giving me another less rib-squishing but just as loving hug. "The Alpha." I replied nonchalantly. His eyes widened a big as saucers and I chuckled at him. "I went to the store to get a movie, saw the slaughtered clerk, had a mild heart attack then he just . . . showed up."

Stiles plopped down onto the floor next to me. "What did he look like?"

"Big, scary, red eyes, hairy." I shrugged, looking down to examine my seemingly injured leg.

The woman returned holding a prescription for painkillers and an icepack. "You need to take one of these three times a day and apply the icepack for 30 minute intervals." She handed me the items. "Do you work here?"

"I uh- I work at the school." I shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not broken or anything like that, just bruised quite a bit. I highly recommend you take a few days off for bed rest." She smiled sweetly, waving as she left. I leant my head on Stiles' shoulder and puffed out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. A large crowd bustled around us and their chatter filled my ears. The initial shock of the Alpha had worn off, but the sight of his menacing, red eyes still pierced my mind.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" I squealed, smiling excessively. Allison jumped in surprise and scrambled to push some colorful balloons into her locker.

"How did you-"

"Your aunt Kate. We've been talking quite a bit in the last two days. She's a funny one." I explained. "Ugh, I told her not to tell anyone." She frowned. "I know. That's why I made you this bright blue cupcake; to shine like a beacon and let everyone know that it's your birthday!" I reached into my bag, and pulled out a clear, plastic container, turning to hand it to Allison.

"Thanks Leah, that's really sweet." She gave me a one-armed hug. "No one's really done anything like this for me before."

"Maybe because no one knows it's your birthday!" I tapped her nose playfully.

"I don't really _want _anyone to know-"

"Hey guys!" Scott greeted. "Is it your birthday?" Allison groaned loudly.

"I'm taking that as my queue to leave." I waved, tapping Scott's shoulder lightly.

Okay, so I had somewhat listened to the M.D. I had applied the icepack and taken the painkillers but . . . I was at the school. I'm a badass rule breaker, I know. But, I wasn't going to lie around all day when there was a crazy, murderous werewolf after my brother. The bell rang and a swarm of students flooded into the already bustling hallways.

"Leah, hey!" Kara pulled me gently by the arm, stopping me mid-walk. "I've got a free period, do you think you could help me out with something?" I nod and smile warmly, entwining my arm with Kara's and walking down the hall beside her. "I've got a joke." She turns and smiles her bright smile. "What's the difference between a violin and a cello?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"You can tune the violin."

"What do you mean you can't get a hold of Scott?"

"Exactly what I just said. I've been calling all day and it just keeps going to voicemail." Stiles slams his hand against his jean clad thigh and bounces down the hall in anticipation. Hobbling, I caught up to Stiles and bobbed impatiently behind him, waiting for Scott to answer his phone.

"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?" Stiles practically screamed.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I hitched my bag up on my shoulder and followed Stiles down the hall. "Lydia's totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy is dead and you have to do something about it." Stiles explained exasperatedly and waited for Scott's reply.

"Someth-" I yanked the phone from Stiles angrily.

"Scott, what the hell do you think you're doing? Another guy just died, the Alpha is after you, you have those conferences on tonight and it probably wouldn't have been a bad idea to get on Mr. Harris' good side and where the hell are you? Nowhere to be found!" I hissed, completely livid.

"I'll deal with it later." Scott said, hanging up.

"No, Scott, don't you dare . . . he hung up on me." I slammed Stiles' phone angrily in his hand.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're supposed to be at home, healing up. _Why the hell are you here_?"

"I uhm- it's Allison's birthday today and I made her a cupcake yesterday before I went to the movie store. I just wanted to bring it to her and wish her a happy birthday." I made up a lie; I could only hope Stiles would buy it. "Yeah, okay. Go home, sleep, and heal." Stiles kissed my cheek and bounded off down the hallway. "Where are you going then!" I called out after him.

The prospect of going home and actually resting like the EMT told me to is actually so depressing I want to cry. Who else can I waste the rest of this seemingly boring day with? My brother is off who knows where with who knows who, my makeshift little brother has to suffer through another 4 or so hours of school, my mom is busy slaving at work or dead to the world at home, Jacob hasn't talked to me since the night after my jail visit, and I literally have no other friends.

Derek it is.

* * *

"Derek? Derek! Are you in here-" I step in through the dilapidated doorway. The grand staircase at the entrance is exactly how I pictured it, how she described it. I walk further in, ready to call out again, when the breath is knocked out of my chest just looking at the picture in front of me.

The sight I see is one I'm not expecting.

Derek looks as if he's been working out, sweat coating his forehead and his glorious abdominal muscles that are on display. He freezes midway through his push up and looks up at me, not even fazed by the fact I'm here or I've caught him in the middle of an intense workout. A red hot blush rises to my cheeks and I'm at a loss for words. I've never been this awkward and uncomfortable, not even after my impromptu kiss with Derek after the whole bullet incident.

I feel like I shouldn't be here, in this room, with a half naked, sweaty Derek at my disposal, after everything. I recoil almost instantly, shying away and hiding my face behind my hair. Derek chuckles and stands up from his impressive suspended push up position on the floor.

"Did you want something?" He asks in a smug voice, seemingly pleased with my discomfort.

God does this guy model as a side job? Of you know, being a brooding werewolf stalker? His shoulder and back muscles ripple when he moves to walk a little closer, and I find it hard to believe that he was working out so vigorously in the almost skin tight jeans that hug the delicious curves of his bum at the back and his package at the front in all the right places. Leah stop! No! You are not going to let this Adonis slither his way into your head.

"Just wanted to check to see if you were okay after the whole 'getting shot' thing, but you know, you look healthy as a horse so I'm just going to leave and wallow in self pity because I have to pretend this never happened." I word vomit and Derek just looks at me confused. I make for the door but stop when Derek's husky voice huffs in the tiniest smidgen of exhaustion, whys that?

He must really not remember me. I refrain from blurting out the whole history textbook that is my life, and settle for placing a scowl on my face and crossing my arms in aggravation. "Just because. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"You know I don't think I will." Derek materializes in front of me in the three seconds it takes to look down and turn around. "What is your deal? You come to visit me in prison, you helped when I got shot and then you kiss me. If I'd known any better I'd have thought you had a crush on me or something." He fires questions at me like he's looking for an ulterior motive. Like I couldn't just have helped him, like I wanted something out of it or was using him for something.

"What makes you think I have an ulterior motive?" I question, my thoughts making an outward appearance, and a sad, distant look crosses over Derek's eyes for less than a millisecond - the first emotion I've seen other than arrogance and broodiness. "I've learnt the hard way to not trust a pretty face." The way he says it, laced with so much hatred and anger, suggests there's something deeper to the Derek Hale I thought I knew. "Maybe I'm not just a pretty face... Ever think about that?" He's got me pinned against the wall now, way too close for comfort.

"This is not happening. This _can't _happen." I say even though my body is craving it. This will _never _happen.

He doesn't say anything, just leans in toward my neck like a vampire to a warm, bloody jugular. His warm breath blows against my skin and sends tingles all throughout my body. Even though I know this is wrong, so wrong, I can't deny the electricity pulsing between us; like a magnetic tie, pushing us closer together. Derek ghosts his lips over the shell of my ear and down the side of my neck, teasing. Now, I'm no slut, but the ear and neck for me is just that place if a hot guy goes near, the chastity belt is coming off. "Why's that?" He asks in that husky voice, latching his warm lips onto the lobe of my ear and sucking ever so gently. My head falls back onto the wall and I sigh in blissful content.

Now I know what Paige meant when she talked about Derek's kissing abilities.

Derek holds onto me tightly, like he's trying to control himself, his fingers tightening on my waist. I almost feel naked in my lacy white midriff singlet, my jumper secured tightly around my waist. I slip my hand behind Derek's head, just to keep him there, doing what he's doing, and thread my fingers through the short, sweaty hair there. He continues his torturous assault on my neck and I pull his head back, wanting his lips elsewhere. A look crosses his eyes like he knows what I want, but in an instant it's not what I want anymore. Paige's innocent eyes swirl in my mind and I realise I can't be doing this, no matter how good it feels.

I curse myself for letting my guard get down.

Within seconds the warm, fuzzy feeling is gone and is replaced with Derek looking down at me with a confused look, his head cocked to the side like a dog. His head snapped towards me and he grabbed my wrist pulling me up the stairs after him. He pulled me into a room and crouched down beside me.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Hunters." He replied shortly. The door was kicked open, the sounds of trees rustling wafted in the house along with soft patters of footsteps.

"No one home." A mans voice said.

"Oh he's here," a familiar woman's voice said, "he's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." Another man joked.

"Really?" The woman spat, "A dog joke? You're going there and that's the best you got? If you want to provoke him, say something like 'too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter.'" Say whaaaaaat? I immediately looked over to Derek who was shaking and looking the other way. I grabbed his shoulders – bare shoulders - and whispered as calmly as I could, "Stop it! They're trying to make you mad. Don't give in to them." He looked down at me and calmed down a few notches.

"Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

Derek growled under his breath and I whisper yelled, "No! Derek! Don't-" Too late. He was gone.

A loud roar shook the house. A scream emitted from one of the men and one of them fell to the floor. The sounds of Derek climbing something – a wall, maybe? – and him hissing echoed through the house. I waited for the woman to scream like the others, but I heard a sizzling noise and then someone thumping to the floor. I wasn't sure of to who it was until I heard the person writhe and whimper out in pain. Derek.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it, or lick it." The woman's heels clicked on the wooden floor. Derek was writhing in pain somewhere downstairs. Another electrical buzzing sound caught my ears, as did the sound of Derek falling over again in his silence. He didn't cry out, or scream.

"Ah, nine hundred thousand volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire." She laughed again. Then I realized she was electrocuting him. "Listen Derek, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly a little to Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste. But quite true. Now here's the part that'll really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek knew this woman?

"Sweetie, well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am." I snuck out from the room I was hiding in and into the hall to get a better view. From my place by the stairs, I could just make out the woman's outfit, her blonde - almost brown - hair, her pointy nose, and the familiar angular lips. Kate.

"There's no blips or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." Kate's heels clicked against the floor some more. "You know, we found bite marks on your sisters body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She spat out in laugher, "why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you been guessing all along, which is, the alpha killed your sister. All you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy." I couldn't believe she was a hunter. I had found it so easy to trust her, like we were old friends, like we knew each other in a past life. "Unless, you don't know who he is either." The woman laughed. "Wow, guess who just became totally useless."

Next thing I know, I hear multiple gunshots and Derek scrambling across the floor. I gasp and squeal in fear that he's been hit. The gunshots stop all of a sudden and Kate clickety-clacks her way through the house.

The dots connect in my head. The other night when I drove by Kate, she was out looking for the betas. She actually did have a gun, and she shot Derek with the wolfsbane bullet. But how did she know Derek before the fire? Is she the one that set it and killed his whole family? I make it my mission to find out.

"Who's there?" She asks gently. "Don't think I didn't hear you." She takes a few more steps and I scram to hide in an empty room as soon as I see her boot on the staircase. I look around frantically for an exit, the only one I see being a window. I hear Kate's heels click down the hall and I make an opening in the window boards just big enough for me to fit through.

I squeeze through them and outside, onto a ledge. Am I really going to do this? 'It's all I can do. If she figures out that it's me, she might be able to connect the dots and decipher that Scott is a werewolf. I can't take that chance. Kate's footsteps echo right outside the door and I instinctively jump off the ledge.

Pain.

That's all I feel.

It's the type of disorienting, blinding pain.

I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me and lift me off the floor. The person then starts jogging – through the forest, most likely, because I can hear leaves rustling and crunching under his feet. My head lolls to the side to lean on the shirtless chest of my savior, and I see a liquid begin to slowly seep through their veins, turning them black.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Keep reviewing, following, favouriting and being awesome!**

**Leah's outfit for the chapter: www(.polyvore.)com/tell/set?id=90971456**


	9. The Tell Pt2

***peeks out head from behind computer* Wow guys, I can do nothing but get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness. It's been absolutely way too long since I posted anything in this story and I'm so sorry for keeping you guys hanging for the next chapter - if any of you are still here. If you don't hate me eternally please fav/follow the story if you're new here and if you've been waiting for the new chapter, review and tell me how much you hate me for making you wait so long! Seriously though guys I'm sorry it took so long, and enjoy the chapter!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Derek Hale, so no. *sigh*****

* * *

By the time I had woken up it was starting to get dark outside. I knew I was more than likely going to miss the parent teacher conferences - if they weren't already halfway over by now - but I still sat up slowly, the pounding in my head becoming increasingly more painful with every movement. The teal Victorian style couch was surprisingly comfortable underneath me, despite it's awful visible condition, and all I wanted to do in that moment was lie back down on it and pretend the last couple of hours hadn't happened. Well at least _some _of it.

"What do you remember?" Derek asked, snapping me out of my dreamy reverie.

It occurred to me by Derek's stance and gruff tone of voice that we were going to ignore the 'basically-a-make-out-session' session and get on with our lives like it never happened. The realisation didn't shock me or upset me, it made me think about the scenario itself. Derek hardly seemed like a werewolf who would lose control so easily like that, the only time him ever really losing control being when he was shot with a wolfsbane bullet, and it made me wonder if that was really even Derek. _Haha right, like he was possessed or something! Good luck proving that to the doctors when they try putting you in a mental asylum, Leah. _

Derek impatiently clears his throat and urges me to answer with a jerk of his head. "Everything up until I jumped out of the window."

"Why?"

"That woman," I leaned back against the couch, holding a hand to my throbbing head. "was Kate Argent." In the time it would take to blink, Derek's face pales, a confused look crosses his face, and he clears his throat and masks his slip with a curious expression. _What the hell was that? _It's obvious Kate and Derek have some type of history - bad, I'm sure - but I don't voice my suspicions. Derek seems the type to play his cards close to his chest so I know not to be too blunt about the situation.

"You know her?"

"Kate Argent? I met her last week. I thought she was harmless-" and I completely misjudged yet another person in my life. She could've hurt me, my family or my friends, or worse, found out the beta she was looking for was Scott and kill him. That's why I took my chances jumping out the window: there was no way in hell I was letting Kate use me like a pawn in a game of killing my brother. No fucking way. I look down and fiddle with the lace at the bottom of my shirt. "You know her?" I ask, despite the obvious stupidity of it.

"No." He doesn't show any normal tells of lying - even though I know he is - so I pretend I believe him and let it slide.

"Okay."

"My ankle, it doesn't hurt anymore. What'd you do?"

"I took some of pain away. It won't completely heal it, but it'll reduce the swelling and take the edge off."

"Wow." I muttered, awestruck. "You can do that?"

"Werewolves can do that."

Derek seemed very surprised that I didn't say anything about his obvious lie about Kate, but didn't say anything more on the subject. He walked me to my car - standing at least a few foots distance away like he was afraid he might contract some contagious disease - and conjured up some Advil and water from his glove box for me to take. It hit me that other than this burnt shell of a family home and his vegetable of an uncle in the hospital, he had no ties to his past: to his family. It made tears well in my eyes: I could never imagine losing almost everyone I had ever loved like that. I suddenly became determined to find out who did such a thing, and make them hurt for it.

* * *

To say I sped to the school would be the biggest understatement of the year; I probably broke every speeding and driving law in the state trying to make it back to the school in time for parent teacher conferences. The second my tires touched school soil, I bolted from the parking lot and into my designated classroom, three parents already waiting for me: a couple that looked like they would rather be anywhere other than in the same room with each other and a mousy doe-eyed woman. I thanked my lucky stars I only had one class as of this semester. Anymore and I'd been royally screwed.

The conferences pass by in just under an hour - including all the time I spent apologising for looking like I crawled out of a dumpster - and then I was off to one of Scott's last conferences of the night with Mr. Harris. The guy hated me when he taught me, still hates me now that I work here, and now hates my brother. I try to not take what he says too seriously, seeing as though he's about 5% negativity, 4% sarcasm and 91% just an all around asshole. My mom met me on the way to Harris' designated lab, and by the look and hue of purple of her face, she was not happy.

"Where the hell is he?!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"He's still not here? He's been M.I.A since this morning." I grumbled, pulling out my phone and shooting a quick text to Stiles. "Which way?" She stopped in the hall abruptly. "Hang a left." I pointed, reading the one word reply from Stiles. "Stiles hasn't heard from him either." The shortness of Stiles' text had me worried. Usually he would send me a long string of mumbo-jumbo or call me so he could get the point across. Had something happened?

"Honestly, that boy." She muttered under her breath, stopping at the door to Mr Harris' classroom.

"Mom, I just have to warn you, this guy is crazy, like borderline psychopathic. And- and just as a side note, he kind of hates me and Scott a lot so don't be surprised if-" I rambled, trying to warn my mom of Harris' opinions of us before she heard it from him. "Come on, how bad can he be?" She brushed off my warning, pushing the door open slowly. _Trust me mom, very bad. _"Hello, are you Mr Harris?" She greeted friendly. _He doesn't deserve your kindness!_

"Yes, please, take a seat." He gestured to the two empty seats at the front of the classroom. _Scott..._

My mom pulled her phone out of her handbag and dialled Scott's number quickly. I took the seat next to mom's and looked to Mr Harris expectantly, trying to mentally warn him to keep his harsh and abrasive comments to himself for one day. Mom took her seat and dropped her handbag on the floor, draping her coat over her crossed legs. "Where the hell are you? Get to the school now." She left the frightening voicemail. I wouldn't want to be on the other side of _that _wrath. "How about we get started?" Mr Harris asked, playing with a thin manila file probably containing pictures of Scott with little devils horns and flies buzzing around his head. Mom nodded in reply and I crossed my legs and heaved a big sigh, ready for Mr Harris' hour-long lecture on why he hates my brother.

"Lately, Scott's mind has been somewhere else." _Yeah, on learning how to be a werewolf and not get killed by the big bad or big badsss…..?_ "As has his body." _Did you not hear the part where he's turning into a werewolf? You know, claws, canines and facial hair? _"Personally, I think it might have something to do with his home situation." He explained, eyeing me. _Okay, time to die. S_ure, our home situation was far from normal, what with hardly anyone ever being at home and the sheer reluctance to cook anything in fear of poisoning each other, but it wasn't like we were a dysfunctional family, or abusive. It made me want to cut off his head the way Harris was insinuating we lived.

"Well, personally, I don't know what you mean by 'home situation'?" She sassed. _Go mama!_

"Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure."

"Excuse me? Isn't that a little out of line? Authority figure, right there!" I tried not to scream in his face, pointing dramatically at the _amazing _authority figure right next to me.

"Allow me to clarify. The lack of a _male _authority figure." _Oh well, you went and did it there!_

Little did he know, my mom was possibly the best authority figure we could've asked for. She knew when things were wrong, then went back on things and fixed her mistakes; she guided us along and away from all the damaging people in our lives. I couldn't have wished for a better mom. But back to the task at hand, bringing up my dad was probably the worst thing he could've done in this situation. Apologise, sure. Make well-intended suggestions, sure. But not bring up him. My mom had a very strong opinion of my dad, probably even worse than me considering the circumstances.

"Well trust me, we're much better of without _him _in the picture." I spat.

"It sounds like you have a very negative attitude towards your father. Does Scott feel the same way?"

"Does it matter?!" I almost screeched, ready to take this guy's head off. "But, he's going through some difficult changes. He just needs uh- a little extra attention; a guiding hand through this crucial stage in his development." Harris suggested. _No, what he needs is for me to chop off your head and mail it to the Alpha so he can eat it, and then be rid of you because you are a judgemental asshole. _"Is that all?" I asked rudely, getting up from my chair and storming out of the classroom. The nerve of that guy! "Thank you for the suggestion. I'll take that into consideration." I heard my mom reply quietly, chasing after me into the hallway.

"Leah- Leah, I get that your mad but you can't keep doing this. Getting upset every time anyone mentions your dad."

"Mom, I'm not going to sit back and let people think he's some knight in shining armour-"

"And neither am I. He's not going to go away just because he's not around. We both may not like what he's done but it doesn't change the fact that he is your father." It hurt to admit but she was right. No matter how much I wished it or how much I put him out of my mind, my dad was still there, looming over us like a bad smell. I'd give everything and then some to be rid of the jerk but I guess I would have to settle for hating him with a burning passion.

In my eyes, I didn't have a dad.

I had become so frustrated and blinded with rage that I didn't notice the few tears swelling in my eyes and dripping down my face. I try to not let myself get very emotional when it comes to family, but with my dad it was almost impossible. My mom's arms wrapped around me and pulled me close to her chest, reaching up to pat my head comfortingly. "Come on," she soothed. "We need to find your brother so I can kill him."

* * *

Parents and guardians bustled though the car park. It was almost pitch black outside, everyone wrapped up in thick, winter coats, their breaths fogging up as soon as it left their mouths. I scanned the car park for any sign of Scott, Allison or anyone else that might know where they are. _Oh! Allison's parents! They must be here . . . right? _It seems as if mom had the same idea as me because she slowly approached Allison's creepy hunter father and even creepier mother. "Excuse me? You're not Allison's parents are you?" They both shifted defensively. "I'm Scott's mom and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either." My mom explained.

"_You're_ his mother?" Papa Argent said with what sounded like a hint of disgust.

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation." My mom let out a brief chuckle.

"Well I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he practically kidnapped my daughter today."

"No offence, Mr Argent, but how do you know this wasn't Allison's idea?"

"Allison-" Argent the asshole sighed dramatically, "is right there."

I spun around and . . . speak of the devil. There stood my baby bro and his little girlfriend. I bounded down the steps and walked towards them before mom could go on her rampage. "Where the hell have you been today Scott? You missed the conferences, there's something wrong with Stiles and mom is going to kill you." Scott's eyes widened in fear and I turned to Allison to offer her a toothy grin.

"Where _exactly _have you been?" My mom stormed towards us.

"Nowhere mom." Scott said, defeated. _Great comeback, Scotty. Love it!_

"Nowhere meaning not at school." Mom looked at Allison angrily. "It's not his fault. It's my birthday and we were just hanging out and-" Allison stuttered.

"Allison, in the car." Daddy Argent orders.

Suddenly, we hear several screams and see people running around, panicking, pushing people out of the way. People start getting into their cars and Scott leaves abruptly, looking for the source of panic. Various screams fill my ears and I can't seem to decipher who any of them belong to. "Allison!" Scott yells. _Of course. _"Leah? Scott?" I hear my mum call out to us. "Move! Move!" I hear Daddy Stilinski ordering screaming people before a loud horn honks and the car reverses into the street. I don't even have time to warn him. The car hits him in his side and he falls to the ground. I rush over to him and crouch down.

"I'm okay." He reassures me. He pulls a gun out of the secret holster in his pant leg and I help him up.

Two gunshots sound throughout the car park. And they didn't come from the Sheriff's gun.

People form a big huddle around _Mr Argent _and stare on in shock at the huge, bloody mountain lion he's just shot dead. He looks over to Allison, to me, then to Scott. Some mutual unspoken agreement is made between them and the crowd disperses due to the Sheriff's orders.

_That was certainly an interesting turn of events._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Leah's outfit for the chapter: www(.polyvore.)com/tell/set?id=90971456**


	10. Heart Monitor

**Please don't hate me, is all I can say.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Derek Hale, so no. *sigh***

* * *

"I am literally so full, I couldn't eat another bite." I groaned.

"I had _way _to much of that chicken."

"What do they put in it that makes it so _good_!" I exclaimed, sitting up to examine the various containers that littered the coffee table. Kate and I had ploughed through two each - gulped down with a generous amount of wine - but still had a few containers that were almost full to the top. _Okay, maybe I went a little overboard . . . all right, a lot! _I knew it was risky being in the same vicinity as Kate, but if I just suddenly cut all ties from her she would know something was up. So against every bone in my body that wanted to crush hers, I sat, ate, and drank wine with her and tried to remain Leah instead of 'sister of the werewolf I'm trying to kill that can be used as leverage'.

"What are we going to do with it all?"

"I can check if Allison wants any." I suggested, pointing my finger towards the stairs.

"Good idea. I'll start packing up." Kate sat up, collecting a pile of containers and cutlery in her hands.

I bounded up the stairs and down the hall to the room I suspected was Allison's. And before you think I'm crazy, Kate told me Mr. Argent was out - thank God, I was _not_ looking to get shot with a wolfsbane bullet - and the white door at the end of the hall was the only room with lights on so _ha!_ I came to Allison's door and knocked lightly on it twice. I waited a few seconds before calling her name out softly.

"Just a second!" She called out in reply, sounding out of breath. I heard a slight struggle, and the fiddling of a door. _Well, if this doesn't have Scott written all over it, I don't know what does. _Allison opened the door quickly, an arm placed over her chest. Hint number 1.

"Hey!" She said eagerly. _A little too eagerly if you ask me.._

"Hey!" I smiled. "Sorry to barge in like this, I just brought over way too much take-out for two people and we just wanted to check if you wanted some."

"Um . . . sure." She said nervously. "That sounds great." Her eyes darted to her closet door and back to me extraordinarily quickly. Hint number 2.

"Sorry for the whole thing with my mom. She was just worried, that's all."

"No no, it's okay. We were being kind of reckless anyway." I chuckled.

"What are you working on anyway? Looks interesting." I lied. It looked completely and utterly boring. A blank word file was open, a few words splattered on the page, three or four history textbooks piled on her table. "A history project. I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history." Allison explained, sneaking another peek at the closet. Number 3. "Unfortunately, the only thing I know about your family history is that argent means silver in French. But you probably already knew that. And now I sound like an idiot. And now I'm rambling." I rambled. "I'm going to leave you to it." Allison chuckled.

I leant forward and rested my palms on Allison's desk.

"Just tell Scott he has to be home in an hour." I whispered loud enough for her to hear me. She stiffened beside me and turned to look at me with eyes as big as saucers. I bopped Allison's nose playfully and walked out of her room.

* * *

"Have you seriously not talked to him since then?" I ask Stiles in awe, toweling off my hair from the shower. I got to give it to him, that's impressive. Stiles and Scott are like twins. They tell each other everything, and I mean everything. It was weird to hear Stiles say he was purposely not talking to Scott. That's like twin-best-friend suicide. "No. It's like 'Oh, Stiles, my sister and the rest of the town are in trouble and could be ripped apart viciously by the Alpha at any time? Hey, Allison!' He's being such an ass." I chuckled at Stiles' distress and he sighed.

"Then this'll really kick you in your balls: he's with her. Tonight."

"Tonight!? What, I thought he was supposed to be grounded y'know because of the whole skipping school with Allison thing."

"That didn't stick. I don't know . . . it's like he's a different person around her. Like she makes him weak or something." I tried to explain, pulling a Twizzler from the packet and placing it between my teeth. "Like kryptonite." It was strange how Allison could calm him down like that, steal his attention with a look, or a smile."Like Superman." I could practically see Stiles' smile through the phone. "Scott isn't Superman, Stiles." I sighed. "He's a werewolf and if we don't find the Alpha and make him dead, he's going to kill more people, then he's going to kill us."

"And how do you expect an inexperienced werewolf and 2 human teenagers to take down an Alpha werewolf?" Stiles annunciated slowly.

"Hey, I'm not a teenager-"

"You might as well be."

"First of all, rude. Second of all, I didn't say we had to do this all on our own. Derek might help us." I bit a hefty chunk out of my twisted sweet.

"What makes you think Derek would help us?" Oh, shit.

Now before Stiles blows his top about how Derek hasn't been helpful, I didn't tell him or Scott about what happened in the woods. Firstly because if I told them I went to Derek's house they'd think I was a bigger stalker than they'd originally thought. Second, because Stiles would have hung, drawn and quartered me if he knew I was out, jumping off roofs with a fucked leg and third, because I was _hella_ embarrassed.

"I don't know. He seems like he wants to find the Alpha and kill him just as much as we do. And I there's no way we'd be able to take him out without him. Like you said, what are two humans and an amateur werewolf supposed to do against an Alpha?"

"I don't know. There's something about that guy . . . I don't trust him."

"Yeah, well." I took another Twizzler from the packet and paused before taking a bite. "I trust him. I don't know . . . he hasn't really done anything to make us think otherwise. I can't say the same for us though, getting him arrested for killing his sister and all."

"He gives me the creeps." I laughed out loud. "How's your leg by the way? The one that almost got crushed to dust when the Alpha attacked you and Jackson at the movie rental place, unless you've had any other leg-threatening accidents?"

"No. It's fine actually." I smiled, thinking back to how Derek took away my pain. Haven't told Scott about that one either. The boy has enough to worry about, not including having to learn special tricks and tips . . . like a dog. "Whatever that paramedic gave me packed a punch, really helped." I lied.

"Oh! What's that? Scott trying to call me? So now you wanna be a good friend? Well goodbye, asshat." Stiles sassed, using my common insult. "Hey! That's mine! Furthermore, asshat has been copyrighted!" I scolded, Stiles chuckling in the background. "Seeya tomorrow Stiles, and good luck not talking to Scott. Knowing him he'll leave a billion text messages and voicemails until you reply."

"Yep, you're right. The wave has begun. 4 texts and 2 calls already. Bye Lee." I chuckled and threw my phone onto my bed lightly.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or scared." Derek spoke from the window. I squealed and scurried onto my feet quickly, my breath coming out in short, quick, panicked pants. "Woah, you really need to stop with the turning up places and sneaking up on people! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Where's Scott?"

"At Allison's, why?"

"I told him stay away from her."

"Yeah, he's not very good at following rules. He's supposed to be grounded too but here we are." I got up and threw the empty Twizzler packet into a bin underneath my desk.

"When will he be back?"

"He should be on his way back now. Why, are you planning on terrorizing him or something?"

"Or something." Derek smiled deviously and turned to leave my room.

* * *

"Alright guys, no homework today but _please_ make sure you read over the sheet music I gave you last lesson as there'll be a little test to see how you're going with the piano." Obnoxious but musically inclined Damien whines at the word piano. "Unless you want to get a D. As everyone knows, it's a new instrument every semester."

"Yeah, and then I can kick your butts at guitar."

"And then I can kick your butt at everything else." I chuckled. The rest of the kids in my class filtered out quite quickly, except for one girl who stood quietly to the side waiting for everyone to leave, and _didn't_ take my class. She was a tall, blonde girl - one you'd expect to be a cheerleader sometime throughout her high school years - and she looked bored having to stand there. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm doing detention and the office lady sent me down to give you this letter." She smacked on gum impatiently, holding out a small, cream envelope.

"Oh well, thanks."

"Yeah no problem, Miss McCall."

I waited until the girl left to tear open the envelope excitedly - like a kid opening Christmas presents - expecting it to be from my old roommate from college or a letter from a secret admirer or something. Unfolding the letter I found it to be neither, but something much worse. Thick, block letters adorn the familiar, uniform paper, and my heart sinks into my stomach reading the short message written. _I can't breathe._

**_Breathe Leah. Breathe. Remember what she taught you._**

I barely make it to the door to shut it before I fall against it. The walls and floor spun around me and crossed over each other, shadowy, dizzy shapes dancing across my vision. My lungs seemed to capsize in my chest and my brain pounded inside my head so vigorously, I thought it was going to explode. Stumbling to the piano I clutch my head in pain, the pressure behind my eyes becoming to painful to bear.

**_Panic is powerful but stupid. We're all born with the capacity to panic, but panic is 'blind'. It doesn't know what to fear, so it takes its lead from you._**

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared."

**_If the panic gets just one hint that a situation is really not dangerous, it will 'call back' its big investment of energy._**

I think of Scott, Stiles, my mom, Jake, Derek; anyone who will help me get my mind off this. Just the thought of them helped me realise I wasn't in a dangerous situation. I was safe. Air started to flow in and out of my lungs, sweaty palms dried between clenched fists and the dizzy shapes in my head dissipated into the air. "Leah?" Whipping around I found Stiles watching me with a curious expression. He had a hunch of what had happened but he wasn't sure if that was it. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Just a headache." I lie reluctantly, putting on a smile. "What's up?"

"It's last period." Stiles smiled like that was enough reason. "And we found out some stuff about Scott."

Following Stiles out of the door, I motioned for him to continue. "Okay, so this afternoon Derek is going to try and teach Scott control. He's obviously going to fail because um- hello, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek, but anyway, I took him to the lacrosse field and hit him with lacrosse balls to get him to learn how to control his heart rate. I thought it may be tied to controlling the whole," Stiles did his best werewolf impression before continuing. "It worked. Then I took him to some senior asshole and made Scott look like he keyed his car. It worked again: no wolfing out. But then he told me something. When he was getting beat up - which was totally awesome by the way, best revenge ever - he said he thought about Allison the whole time. Focused on her scent, her voice."

"Huh?" Stiles had said lots of words very fast with no break and I was finding it a bit difficult to understand. "How did all of that happened all during school hours?" I'd had a class to teach and lessons to plan and people to talk to all day so I hadn't really had time to check up on Scott or Stiles.

"I had a free period, and I may have skipped history, but back to Allison. She brings Scott back."

"To like non-murderous human?"

"Yes, but not always. Because, God this is disgusting, I quote 'whenever I'm touching her or kissing her-' his heartbeat rises and he loses control. But that's just because he's a hormonal teenager thinking about sex, as we all do. She doesn't make him weak like you thought, she gives him control, like an anchor. Insert a sappy speech about how he's in love with her and here we are."

"What? He loves her? That's so cute! I need to find him!"

"Not gonna happen. After the car 'keyed the car' incident Scott got detention from Harris. Speaking of detention I have one to get to so I'll call you tonight and fill you in on everything. Just keep the window open just in case I decide to drop by. You don't have plans tonight do you?"

"Of course I have plans! I obviously have so many friends! No, I-I have a mountain of work to do and I was just thinking of staying here a bit later to get it all done - seeing as though I need a piano - instead of lugging it all home… It hopefully won't take too long but I have to go to the hospital first." I blurted out against my free will, Stiles' eyes widening. "Just for a checkup. I think I'm coming down with a cold or something." I lied, attempting to make it more believable by throwing in a fake cough. Stiles looked at me with a disbelieving face."I'm fine! I should be done here by seven!" I patted Stiles' shoulder and turned to walk away from him with a heaving sigh.

* * *

"It's been almost 2 years! I don't understand why this is happening!"

"Why you received the letter or why you had a panic attack?"

"Both." I sighed heavily, plopping down on the stiff examination chair. April put a warm hand to my clammy head, taking down some notes and fiddling with the gold band on her finger. April was the only one I trusted when it came to talking about my panic attacks, other than my mom, but I didn't want to tell her about this just yet. I knew she would tell her eventually but I didn't worry about it. I was more worried about the letter, or more who sent it. "And it was just like the last time. I couldn't breathe, my palms got sweaty, and my head got all cloudy."

"And how long since-"

"My first attack in a year. A year and a half, maybe."

"And it all started when-"

"I opened the letter, saw who it was from." I can feel my heartbeat quickening in my chest already. "That's what I don't get. I'm older now, stronger; both physically and emotionally. So I don't get why _my dad_ and this stupid letter still scares me! There's nothing even bad in it!"

"Leah, you need to stop getting angry at yourself about this. You faced a traumatic experience with that man and you were branded. It's not going to be this way forever but you need to be able to know that it wasn't your fault and it's never going to happen again. We'll get you back on your medication in the meantime to help with the attacks," I sighed in relief. "And regular check-ups to me. Once a month at least. Once a week preferably."

"Okay, I can deal with that. Thank you." I smiled sweetly, giving April and heartfelt hug and left the observation room. As soon as I left the clinic I made a beeline for my car, passing the long-term care facility on my way there. My heart was still racing in my chest and I couldn't help but scold myself for being so stupid. _Come on, Leah. You were 13. It's been nearly 10 years and you still can't get over yourself. Stop being so pathet-_

"Definitely starting to get a little creepy." I turned quickly to see Derek leaning on the hood of his car. I rose my eyebrows in surprise. "First I hear you speaking highly of me to your friend Stiles, then you follow me out to the hospital. I'm starting to think you're turning into a little bit of a stalker."

"As if. The whole world doesn't revolve around you Derek." I retorted, some of my earlier irritation making an appearance. I scoffed at his ego and brushed past him, making my way to the carpark across the lot. Derek must not have liked my quip very much, because as I passed his car he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around so my back was pressed against his car. My breath hitched against my will at our close proximity and I looked up at him through my eyelashes. If it weren't for his werewolf strength and the fact he saved me from being chopped up into little pieces by Kate and then healed me, I would've pushed him away.

"Please just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to argue-" I started, but stopped when I realised he attention was directed elsewhere. "What?" I followed his line of vision and noticed the neatly folded piece of paper wedged under the window wiper. Derek stepped away and stomped to the other side of the car to pull the paper from under the wiper, the rustling sound cutting through the eerie silence of the lot. Derek looked down to read the paper, his expression changing from blank to furious to surprised in a matter of seconds before disappearing altogether.

"What is it?"

He looked up and around the lot like he was looking for someone before re-folding the paper and shoving it into the pocket of his familiar leather jacket. He seems angry, determined. "Derek are you alright?" I ask him timidly against my better judgement. He doesn't say anything, which I wasn't really expecting him to, but then nods firmly in reply instead. He then gets in his car, pulling away from the curb slowly before speeding down the street.

What that folded piece of paper had said plagued me the whole afternoon. Derek had seemed so upset about, it just made me curious. What could possibly evoke that much anger, sadness, _emotion in general_, from him? It had to put it to the side though, if I wanted to leave by seven like I told Stiles. Currently surrounded by homework from last Friday that still needed marking, sheet music that needed any tweaking before it was given for quizzes and a venti extra shot caramel macchiato, I was set to work for the next few hours.

Thankfully I was finished by about 5:30 but then ended up falling asleep at my desk, a thin layer of drool coating my chin and dripping onto a few marked papers. _Eh, I'm sure they wouldn't mind._ Or I was _hoping, _more like. Looking up at the small analog clock above the door, I realised it was almost seven already and I had in fact been asleep for the past hour and a half. Haphazardly throwing my things into neater piles and into my bag, I heard the most god awful screeching sound that ever came upon this Earth. It was like a mix between nails on a chalkboard, a cat being stabbed to death and foam against foam. The thought alone made me cringe. And even weirder, it sounded like it was coming from the speakers situated all throughout the school.

My legs became tired as I power walked to the the front entrance - the only one allowed to be open at such late hours, and the only one I had a key for - both eager to get home and talk to Stiles and to get out of here. The school was eerily quiet and borderline terrifying at night, and the weird noises weren't really helping either. The long walk took me about 5 minutes after I finished packing up my things and when I got to the end of the hall I was met with a very strange sight: Scott and Stiles crouched behind the front doors, looks of pure horror etched onto their faces.

"Scott?" It was like we were in some cheesy, horror film when the two turned to look at me with matching looks of horror. "What?"

Stiles, being the person he is, ran over to me - damn near tripping himself on his own two feet - pulled me down to the floor, my bags cluttering to the floor around me. "There's no time to explain. You need to get out of here. It's the Alpha." Stiles gulps, grabbing my wrist and running us down to Scott. "What're you even doing here?"

"I stayed back to finish some work I told you that." I whisper, my stuttering heart getting the best of me. _What is going on?_

"We don't have time for this. Leah, you need to get out of here. Me and Stiles will distract him so you can get out." I try interrupting to ask who is outside and what they want but Scott just keeps talking over me. "No. You need to take the car and drive as fast as you can out of here. We called the Alpha here to prove to Derek that Deaton wasn't the Alpha and as per usual, our plan went to complete shit."

"Scott-" I don't get to finish before Stiles takes the bolt cutters from the doors and the door whips open, the wind flipping my hair out of my face, my eyes landing on the Alpha, less than 50 metres away. Stiles and Scott run down the steps and start waving their arms around, a strangled groan escaping my lips before I can stop myself, and it lunged forward, red, piercing eyes steady and ready to claim it's prey. My survival instinct kicks in before my brain does and I sprint down the steps discreetly, the Alpha too focused on the two self-sacrificing idiots by the steps. The boys hurry back into the school, the distinct click of the bolt cutters locking into the doors barely audible in the frenzy, and I watch as their figures retreat down the dark hall and the Alpha mounts the school, seemingly not worrying about slitting my throat - which I am more than happy about.

The loud roar of the Alpha echoes off into the night and I'm left outside in the cool night air, worrying about my brother and my best friend who may have just sacrificed themselves to save me. Looking up at the school, fresh tears spring to my eyes and all I want to do is storm in there and save the people I care about. But who am I, and what am I going to do if the Alpha corners me? I'm just a human, nothing special. I wish nothing more in that moment that I knew how to protect myself so I could help them. But I go against all logical thinking and back away from the steps, my heart racing in my chest. I've not taken six steps when my foot catches on something heavy and I stumble backwards, landing in some warm liquid. My voice catches in my throat and a mix of the old and new tears spill down my cheeks.

"Derek?"

* * *

**LEAH'S OUTFIT: www(.polyvore.)com/heart_monitor_into_night_school/set?id=95503960**


	11. Night School

**Yay, back for a new chapter! Thank you guys for all the kind words and reviews, they made me smile :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter and keep looking out for the next one. I'm really hoping I can get my creative juices flowing enough to pump out a new chapter within the next few weeks so you guys aren't waiting forever and a day like the previous chapters.. Lots of love xx**

**Iris RainbowWolf:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad you like Leah because I love her and her relationships with the other characters too. I wish I could just pull her out of my screen so we could be best friends! Leah's friendship with Paige will come into play a lot more later on in the series and play a big part in her relationship with Derek also.

**ElenaxoxoSilber:** Thank you for the review! I miss writing for you guys just as much if not more! I cannot put into words how disappointed I am that Tyler Hoechlin is leaving Teen Wolf. He was definitely my absolute favourite character and one of the only remaining characters I really felt for other than Stiles and Lydia. You're definitely right in saying the show has gone downhill - in my opinion anyway - since S3 after the deaths of Allison, Boyd, Erica, Aiden and even Jennifer. The characters were really complex and could've have amazing storylines but instead were cut short :( In saying that, I totally respect Tyler's decision to leave the show and branch out into movies and such, and wish him the best of luck!

**PetalsOfSin:** I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far! I absolutely love writing it and hope you continue reading as the story progresses. May I ask why you called Leah stupid though? :D

**Stargazer1364:** Thank you so much! It makes me smile to know you enjoy the way I write - even if I hate it! I try and deviate from the original script a little bit throughout the chapter because as much as I enjoy the show and it's comedic moments, I needed to find a way to fit Leah into the quirky town of Beacon Hills and further develop her relationships with the other characters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Derek Hale, so no. *sigh***

* * *

"Shit!"

If I wasn't such good friends with Sheriff Stilinski, I would've been worried about getting a parking ticket. I mean, I probably should've been considering I had an unconscious werewolf bleeding to death in the backseat and if I happened to get pulled over somehow, I'd probably be convicted of attempted murder. Somehow though, I couldn't force myself to care about anything other than Derek dying. It had been hell getting him into his own car which was less than a few yards away, I can't even begin to imagine how hard it would've been if I tried dragging him across the lot.

The street was quiet when I stormed into the driveway, basically throwing myself out of the driver's seat and to Derek in the back. With a very great amount of effort, I manage to pull Derek out of the seat, a slick trail of blood left in his path. I have no idea what I'm going to do with Derek when I finally _do_ get him upstairs, seeing as though I'm about as useless as a screen door on a submarine when it comes to anything even remotely medical, but I force myself to lift more and push my legs harder so Derek doesn't die and so Mrs. Wilkinson, the geriatric woman across the street doesn't have a heart attack.

The blood that stains my bedsheets and floor is garish in comparison to the dull yellow walls and boring white furniture. I'm suddenly very glad I didn't redecorate before school started up again like I was planning. My arms ache in places they've never ached before and my legs feel they're about to collapse from under me. Please remind me to never ever carry a werewolf anywhere, it sure as hell takes a lot out of a girl. I sort of just pace around my room for a bit, biting my nails nervously and thinking about the possible things I could do at this moment in time.

Get some supplies and try and stitch Derek up. It seems like the most appropriate action and I'm pretty sure mom has to have an emergency first aid kit stashed somewhere in the house, but knowing me I'll poke a hole in a major artery or something dumb that only I could do.

Call an ambulance and get professional medical help. In terms of actually helping Derek out, it seems like the smartest idea. Then again, the doctors would more than likely be extremely confused as to why the unconscious patient is somehow healing wounds independently. Maybe not, doesn't sound like the best idea.

Lay down and die. While it sounds very tempting, no.

I go with the first option - obviously, I'm not an idiot - and book it into mum's room, tearing through cupboards and closets for any sort of medical supplies she's stashed. I finally find them in the form of a needle, thread and bandages in the highest cupboard in her bathroom. Making it back into my room, I strip off my bloodstained tank top. There's a splatter on my jeans too, but nothing in comparison to the bloody mess that is Derek Hale at the moment. I use some little scissors I found to cut open the front of his shirt after I peel off his jacket, which quite literally has claw marks shredding the back, and oh my god, it's so much worse than I thought. There's so much blood I can't see the creamy skin I know is underneath, and the skin I _can_ see is torn open hideously. It takes all I can to not barf up the human-sized amount of coffee I inhaled.

I'm no nurse, but I tried my best and am not 100% disappointed with my job like I thought I'd be.

About three bowls of water, a whole pack of bandages, four broken needles, a dwindling roll of string and two and a half packs of cotton pads later, Derek is looking better. Still like he could fall into pieces, but better. He hardly stirred while I poked and prodded at his wounds, keeping a straight face and staying dead to the world the entire time, but I really am seriously considering burning my sheets from the amount of blood that's accumulated on them.

I don't actually realise I'm only in my bra until Derek awakes not twenty minutes after I've patched him up. I've still got two fingers pressed to his neck in search of a pulse and a bottle of water at the ready - I _know _he'll be thirsty after losing what appeared to be half his blood supply_ \- _so I don't really notice when Derek's eyes widen in surprise because I'm shocked he's actually alive and moving around. Moving slowly, but moving at least. "Bit hot are you?" He asks and I'm not sure how I didn't burst into flames from embarrassment right then and there. It's not one of my nicest bras unfortunately, it's old and over worn but it's the only white one i've got not in the wash, and my tattoo is on full display as well.

He doesn't say anything about it though, thank goodness, and I don't bother running to the bathroom to pull on a loose sweater seeing as though he's already seen everything and then some. He grabs the bottle from my bedside table and gulps it down greedily, a hand splayed to his wounds as if to hold himself together. He wipes a dribble of water off his chin and groans softly. "You did this?"

"Hey, seeing as though I can barely re-sew a button onto a shirt, I think I did a great job re-sweing you back together. Thank you very much."

He smiles faintly sitting up despite the awful groaning of my bed under his weight and the sure-fire pain ripping through his body. The stitches on his back aren't as good as the ones on his front - I had to get used to the feeling a quite literally putting someone back together - but if I look closely enough, I can see the skin threading itself back together. I vaguely hear Derek say 'sorry about the blood' but I'm too focused on the magnificence of being able to heal like that to notice. It really is amazing. "It's okay," I reply even though I'm not sure he actually said anything about it. "Don't worry about the sheets or anything, I was going to redecorate in here anyway so.. But yeah, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Do you have a- uh.." Derek just gestures to his very naked torso and I feel silly for not realising earlier that he would need a new shirt.

Mom always used to buy Scott plain t-shirts in bulk when things went on sale when I was little. We were usually more than a little tight for money seeing as though mom was the sole provider of the household, Scott was too young any of my poor earnings went to replacing the cello in which I stupidly 'broke'. There's a little box of spare t-shirts and singlets too many sizes too big for Scott - maybe more fitting now due to the whole werewolf thing - under his bed, and I pull out the largest one I can find. Derek can't really put the shirt on himself (surprise, surprise) so I stand between his legs and pull it gently over his head, his hands gripping at my hips lightly when the fabric snares on his sensitive skin.

"Scott and Stiles: where are they now?"

"They're stuck at the school. The alpha has them trapped there." I gulped from the floor, cleaning up the mess I made while cleaning up Derek. "They distracted him so I could get away. They may have just sacrificed themselves to save me." A lone tear trails down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly, pulling myself off the floor and down into the kitchen. I can hear Derek coming behind me.

"I doubt it." He mutters, pulling the shirt over his head. "I have this theory that the Alpha wants to recruit Scott, so what good does it do to trap him in the school and kill him. It doesn't make sense. Stiles, though, I don't know about him." Derek is surprisingly honest about his opinion, seeing as though how only a day or two ago he was lying directly to my face about Kate and not knowing her.

"I need to go back."

Derek looks like he wants to tell me not to go, but keeps his mouth shut while I slip on my jacket and shoes. "Stay here." I tell him sternly. If he stays here I know that he won't be getting attacked by the Alpha again tonight and I can check on him and his wounds again, even though I know by the time i come back - if I even do - the wounds will be non-existent, the only tell of anything ever being there being his shredded jacket and a bag chock full of bloody cotton pads.

Despite the maybe impending death of my baby brother and best friend, I drive back to the school considerably slower in comparison to how I drove from there. Perhaps it's the possibility of my death, or of not liking what I find there, I don't find myself in a hurry to make it back. The key that opens the main doors feels like lead in my pocket and acts as an anchor to the outside when I pull into the parking lot. It looks the same as it did when I arrived this morning and when the kids left in the afternoon and if anyone were to drive by at this moment in time, I wouldn't blame them for thinking everything was fine at the school.

Because it sure as hell looked like it.

I figured that the longer I stayed outside, sitting like a waiting duck, the worse chance Scott and Stiles had of getting out of here alive. I pushed my fear into the back of my mind - which trust me, was very hard - and swallowed heavily, letting myself into the cool, dark hallway. My heart was beating so fast and loud, I wouldn't be surprised if the Alpha could hear it. All I could hear was the rushing of blood in my ears and.. Scott's sneakers squeaking lightly on the linoleum. I had never been more thankful for those stupid shoes.

I ran the way I thought led to Scott, which led me to the _gym_.

The gym was insanely dark, considering the only actual light source was the moon casting eerie shadows and pictures on the walls. I listened in silence as the squeaking of Scott's shoes ceased. A minute, then two passed and it had me wondering whether my ears had led me astray. And that's when I heard the roar. A loud, animalistic, guttural thing that had be shaking in my boots, literally. I could hear the Alpha snarling and growling, and Scott's cries of terror and pain. They were like a kickstart in my brain, throwing me forward and into the dimly lit gym.

"Scott!" I yelled. He was thrown into the middle of the gym and the Alpha was on top of him in milliseconds. I cupped my hands over my mouth. His claws grasped Scott's face, his eyes turning golden. The Alpha's head rose up from being centimeters away from ripping Scott's throat out. A loud, ground-shaking howl pierced the air. Then, he disappeared. Scott immediately sat up but began arching his back in pain; something that looked like it belonged in an exorcist movie.

"Scott?" I called, extremely worried. He began screaming in pain. Since the Alpha had disappeared, I ran over to Scott and tried to help him. He was flailing his arms and legs everywhere."Scott!" I cried again. He lifted his head up, his golden eyes filled with pain. But his head fell once more when he arched himself as if his spine was breaking. Before I could do anything else, I felt a blow to my side and I skidded backwards. My eyes opened to find the Alpha standing on two feet, bellowing a roar.

Scott's head snapped up, golden eyes connecting with mine. A snarl erupted through his lips, fingernails shifting into claws, as he got to his feet and stalked his way over to me like a predator. I scrambled to my feet, taking off into a slight run before Scott pulled one of my feet from underneath me. My chin slammed painfully into the wooden floor, and the taste of blood flooded my mouth almost instantly. He flipped me over in milliseconds, slashing his claws across my stomach, the blood staining my freshly-changed tank top.

Jutting my knee upwards, I was successful in partially disabling my crazy brother and making him about 10 times more pissed off. Using the few seconds I had without Scott's weight crushing me, I shoved him off me and took off into a run, clutching the tattered remains of my shirt.

My vision was becoming blurry and if I had taken the time to glance down at my hands they would have been stained with red; my own blood. I could hear Scott's thundering footsteps behind me as I sprinted up the stairs, struggling to remember the way I came. I recognized the area nearby the music room and scrambled to open a random door.

Scott reached for my hand clutching the doorknob and threw me backwards against another door, the sickening crunch of my head colliding with the wood echoing in the emptiness. I fell forwards, my bloodied hands slipping against the linoleum. Scott flipped me again, leaning over to growl in my face. His canines were long and sharp - easily able to tear me to shreds - and his breath reeked of blood and flesh. For what reason I didn't know. I grunted in frustration, trying to push him backwards by his neck and shoulders.

"Scott, stop!" My blood stained his shirt. "You need to stop this! The- the Alpha is making you do this. I'm your sister, Leah, and your hurting me. I need you to come back!" Still, nothing. "Think of Allison! Think of how happy she makes you, when she hugs you or- or kisses you! Think of her!"

Scott eyes flashed between gold and their natural brown and he sat back on his heels. He panted heavily, and I moved back slowly on her hands and feet. Scott looked up, his eyes dimming to brown. A tear found its way down my cheek as I met his eyes, and scrambled to my feet to run away.

Everything was a blurry mess.

Multiple people talked, tape unrolled quickly, a cold wind whipped my shoulders and harsh police lights flashed in the night. Quick work was being done to dress the gaping wound in my side and an impatient police officer questioned me relentlessly.

"If you don't need any pain killers we should be done." A young EMT said.

"It's okay, I can't mix my anxiety medication with anything else but, thank you anyway." All of the afternoon, before Scott tried to re-enact Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I'd been unable to get my mind to stray from anything other than the letter weighing down my bag. I knew the pills wouldn't get to work right away or really help me when my brain was already fried and overtired but I popped one in hopes that I could focus on anything but the guy I was forced to call 'dad'. It seemed so insignificant and stupid now. Funny how things could change so fast.

"Thank you!" The police officer basically cheered as the EMT walked away. "Now, do you agree with the statement made by Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski that the attacker was Derek Hale?" The policeman questioned.

"No." I harshly stated, "I don't know who it was. But I don't think it was Derek." That was a lie. I knew for a fact that it wasn't Derek who attacked the school - seeing as though I was patching him up not too long ago - and it made me think back to how he was doing back at my house. If he was even still there. Being attacked by my baby brother and running out of the school pretty much bleeding to death had erased any thoughts about anything but 'what the hell just happened?'. I also had no idea why Scott and Stiles would say it was Derek and I'd have to interrogate Stiles as soon as I got out of here.

"Then who was it?" He asked, playing twenty questions.

"Like I said, I don't know who it was. I never saw him."

"So you never saw who or what gave you the nasty gash on your side?" He asked cockily.

"No for fucks sake! I didn't see who it was."

The officer started to say something but stopped when a voice rung out from the walkie-talkie in his belt. "Smith to Tyler, nothing in the gym. All clear, should we move out?" He exited the ambulance to answer.

"I think I owe you a raise." I heard a voice say from the ambulance beside her. I turned slowly to see Deaton - what the hell is he doing here? - talking to Scott and Stiles. The sight of Scott almost made me cower in fear. I shouldn't be scared, this was the boy I grew up with, watched waddle around in diapers, I was talking about.

When they finally noticed me, they came barreling over.

"God Leah, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Please get him away from me." I whispered. Stiles looked to Scott in shock, then back to me. I thought I could do it. I really did. But the sight of his just reminds me of the cold, indifferent look in his eyes, his inability to control himself even though it was me. That Allison brought him back, not the fact that he was hurting me. "I don't want him near me right now, please just- please get him away." Scott's head dropped in sorrow, as he began walking away, then noticed Allison and went running off.

"Bit harsh don't you think?"

"He nearly fucking killed me Stiles, I don't-"

"You're getting them again aren't you?" Stiles interrupted.

"What?"

"I overheard you and the EMT. Anxiety medication?. You're getting them again." He repeated.

"Stiles, God please don't- Stiles-" I stammered her heart plummeting as Stiles turned and walked away from me.

"Stiles."

"Stiles!"

Stiles' disappointed look burned the insides of my eyelids, threatening tears to spill down my cheeks. An officer had to drive Scott and I home - a most uncomfortable experience - and all I wanted to do was make sure Derek was okay, then kick him out so I could cry myself to sleep. Who was I kidding? Sleep was almost a lost cause now, because whenever my eyes drifted shut on the drive home, I saw gory flashes of blood and canines and golden eyes. Yep, no sleep for me.

Beelining to my room, I expect to find Derek asleep or waiting impatiently with his customary brooding look. But I'm met with an empty room and a giant pool of blood. I check under the bed, the bathroom, everywhere but all I find is a bloody trail leading towards the window. If Derek was bleeding again, something must've happened and he must be in a worse condition than before.

Not only did Scott almost kill me, not only was Stiles very, very angry at me and not only was my dad trying to contact me again, but now Derek was gone and presumably dead.

Just great.


	12. Lunatic

**Wow guys. I present to you an extra long chapter (7,500 words to be exact) to make up for my lateness, and right in time for the premiere of Teen Wolf season 5! Is everyone excited? I don't know how I'm going to cope without seeing Tyler Hoechlin on my tv screen every week but I guess we'll have to deal. I really enjoyed the first episode and the tribute to our departed characters was definitely needed. Anyway, hope you enjoy and apologies for the extreeeeeeeeeemely late update!**

**Alsynea: **I'm really happy you enjoyed the last few chapters I've posted. I just want to pick Leah up and insert her into Teen Wolf. I think she would add a really good dynamic with Scott and Stiles but also then a good relationship for Derek which until he sort hooked up with Braeden he didn't really have.. Speaking of Derek, lots of things are happening for Deah and very soon and I hope you enjoy it xx

**PetalsofSin: **I love Leah's awkwardness! It kind of makes her both really likeable and relatable because trust me in the presence of someone as gorgeous as Derek Hale I really doubt I would be able to form a coherent sentence!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Derek Hale, so no. *sigh***

* * *

_The night is spent in restless sleep._

_She doubts she will be able to go to sleep ever again so instead settles for cleaning up the bloody mess that has become her room. After hours of cleaning and scrubbing in an effort to clean up before her mother returned home, the room stank of the blood still ingrained in the small rivets in the floorboards and disinfectant. She scrubs at her hands until they are red and raw, wiping at the blood she feels but is no longer there. She tends to sore wounds on her neck and stomach, cleaning and redressing until she feels like a new person. But she is not. Not more than 4 hours ago she was attacked by her brother in a crazed werewolf state only to return home to find another werewolf missing. She wants to cry but refuses to let the tears fall. She feels pathetic. She knows, somehow, that things will always be worse than this. People will always be getting hurt, her brother will always be a werewolf, she will always be in the crosshairs, until the day she dies. If she wants to make it through, come out alive, she needs to come to terms with the horror movie that is now her life._

_The second her head hits the pillow, an alarm rings. 7am and the start of a new day._

* * *

Even if the school hadn't been closed, getting up and ready for a busy day of teaching wouldn't have been anywhere in my near future. My body was basically running on fumes last night and now that it's morning and I've had some 'rest' my body aches in all sorts of places. My head throbs painfully and the back of my calves and thighs burn when I try and sit up. The little sleep I got was plagued with nightmares of glowing eyes and sharp claws and all I want is for it to go away. I don't need werewolf senses to know Scott isn't home, but I'm still weary as I walk down the stairs and fix myself a dry piece of toast and a mug of coffee. The food tastes like wet cardboard and leaves me with a dry mouth, so I ditch it halfway and instead opt for getting dressed and venturing out.

I'd rather not be home when Scott comes back.

I drive around aimlessly for a while, my thoughts drifting from Derek and whether he is alive or not - I would be very surprised if he was - to Jake. I hadn't let myself think of him in a few days and to be honest, it sort of made my heart hurt. Not in the way that I had lost an opportunity to be with a nice guy like him, but because I had suspected his growing feelings towards me and refrained from putting a stop to it before me and my idiotic self had the chance to hurt him. Thanks to my stupidity, I had lost my only real friend, seeing as though the thought of being within a mile radius of Kate made me want to die. I drive by the Hale house in a last ditch attempt to find Derek to no avail. Maybe he really is dead.

The thought makes me sadder than losing Jake ever did.

By the time I return home Scott is snoring up a storm and my mother is passed out on the couch, still in her scrubs, an old DVR of True Blood playing softly and a bag of Cheetos dusting the couch and her fingertips bright orange. I smile at the sight and take the time to clean up, taking her shoes off carefully and draping a blanket over her. My mum is so brilliant, and strong, and loving, and I feel like a horrible person not telling her about what happens behind the scenes in this town.

Maybe it's for the best. I know, and look what's happened to me in the space of 3 weeks.

Trying to go back to sleep is redundant so the kitchen floor is where I spend my night. The chill of the tile against my legs and shoulders keeps me awake if I feel sleep settling over me and I have a clear view of the stairs so if I see Scott descending them for a glass of water or something else I can beeline away and avoid the anxiety I know I'll feel. I'm only supposed to take the pills if I start to get anxious or nervous, but all I want to do is swallow the whole tub of them so I won't be scared anymore.

When I wake I'm still on the floor, but now a pillow is under my head and a blanket draped over me. The tile that once acted as a support system to stop me from going to sleep last night is now jarringly cold against my skin and I brew a jug of coffee, holding the mug like a vice in my hands to warm me. It's only then I notice mum on the couch, exactly as I left her last night and I know.

Scott's the one that brought the pillow and blanket.

I try and use my time efficiently, writing lessons plans and marking, but it's like Scott's claws are slashing up the thoughts in my head and turning them into a jumbled, horrible mess. Finally, it's Sunday and I spend the day meticulously planning out how I'm going to make it through the day without having a panic attack. I drive past the Hale house again, parking out the front rather than doing a quick drive-by like I have for the past few days. Derek's not the only person I know that's died but I'm stuck hoping he's the last. It's crazy how one moment they are there and the next they're gone, just like that. It takes me a while to realise that I'm essentially going through the stages of grief you would if you'd just broken up with someone.

How do I get over someone I never dated?

Derek's death has made me rethink how I felt about him; what I could've possibly felt for him. I'm much more affected by his death than anyone else and it scares me because maybe I really did have those types of feelings for not only someone well out of my league, but Derek Hale of all people. I feel like I'm betraying Paige by even thinking about thinking about having feelings for Derek. She may have died years and years ago but it doesn't make the fact that she died so suddenly and brutally any less painful to remember. All the thoughts, the what ifs and maybes, are rushing through my head a mile a minute, so when there's a rustle behind me I don't notice until it's too loud to ignore.

"Who's there?" I call out, searching madly for whoever is out here with me.

I vaguely see a flash of black hair and a leather jacket and my heart soars. Is that Derek? How is he still alive? I hear another soft rustle and run with all my might trying to catch him. Why is he running away? He's running so fast and I know it must be him, but then he runs out onto a busy street and I know it isn't. Derek's too smart to let himself be seen when he's wanted for multiple murders. Despite the heavy feeling in my chest I run a little faster and all out jump on the back of my stalker, both of us toppling to the ground in a heap.

"Leah? What the hell!" Definitely not Derek.

"Jake? Why were you following me? How did you know I was here?"

"I was driving home from work and I saw you pull up into the preserve."

"So you followed me then?"

"No. Well, yes."

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Well, why did you? I mean, I get he was your boyfriend or whatever but isn't he like a serial killer?"

"What do you want Jake?"

"To be friends. I was a dick to you before, making you feel like shit for no reason. I mean, you couldn't have known how I felt about you and I never said anything, so I had no right to criticise your relationship or make you feel bad for liking someone else instead of me." I fight the urge to tell him I did know about his feelings and was too much of a bitch to say anything about it. "So, I want to be your friend, best friend, closest confidante, however you'll have me."

I smile at him softly. "You don't want to be my friend. I'm not good for you." While having a friend to confide in sounds great, especially right now when my closest friend is Kate and she's a psychotic bitch who I'm almost sure set the fire that killed Derek's family, I don't want to subject him to this craziness. I was thrust headfirst into this life I never asked for, one that I wouldn't wish on anyone, and if I can minimise the people getting caught in the crossfire then I'm all for it.

"But that's the thing; I do want to be your friend. You're smart, and funny, and beautiful and anyone who doesn't want to be your friend is just an idiot. And if I just get to hang out with you, I can deal with being friends. Just friends, I mean. I'll try my hardest to not make it super obvious how I feel about you in front of your boyfriend." He gives me a smile that would've turned me to putty a few weeks ago but instead of thinking about how nice his smile is, I think about how nice someone else's could've been and how I'll never get to see it. "Cross my heart, hope to die. I mean, I don't, but I'm scared your boyfriend'll chop off my head if I so much as look at you wrong."

I think about it a little longer, just to make him squirm. "Get Jean to make me my coffee and you've got yourself a deal."

"I'm really offended. What does Jean's coffee have than mine doesn't?"

"It actually tastes nice?"

"I'm not sure if I want to be your friend anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yep, drinking coffee at 7pm? You must not want to get any sleep."

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Hey, Allison!" I called, bounding down the hallway.

Lydia and Allison both abruptly stopped their conversation and turned to me with exaggerated faux smiles. "Oh, hey, Leah. What's up?" I could only hope that Allison would still want to talk to me after the breakup-but-not-really-a-breakup thing with my brother. Up until now, she had been a great friend, helped me make a 'friend' out of her aunt and most importantly, made my brother happy. Emphasise the made. Allison and Lydia both look really awkward, like Scott did something else to them other than keep the truth from them about the other night and it turns my blood cold.

"I'm supervising your Econ class, coach came down with a cold or something. You have a test right?" Allison's smile faltered and she let out a heavy sigh. "You don't have to act weird around me just because of Scott."

"Do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison rambled absentmindedly.

"About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely." Allison rolled her eyes impatiently. "Uh, hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges, or making him pay our therapy bills." I just barely stop myself before I get down on the floor and beg her not to sue us for anything. I have no idea what Scott did, and while I'm sure it was awful, there's no way in hell we'd be able to stay afloat even with Scott and I's meagre salary.

"Locked you in a classroom?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"No, no, I get it. My bad."

"Where were you that night? Sorry Allison, but I saw you outside the school in a ambulance but you weren't in the school with us. So," Lydia pauses dramatically, rubbing her glossed lips together before continuing. "Where were you?"

I try and come up with the best lie I can. "I uh- I almost had a run in with Derek." I gritted his name through my teeth.

"Oh! That must've been really scary . . ." I nodded enthusiastically. I hated lying to Allison. "How are you holding up, anyway?" Allison smiled sweetly.

"A lot better actually. Everything's healing up, thank God, not that I can say the same for Scott's heart though. Poor guy." I chuckled when Allison smacked my shoulder. The best thing I could do was make light of the situation. I had been through a few breakups myself and the constant coddling and baby talk always made me want to crawl into a deep black pit and never come out. Being treated like a child is bad enough on a regular basis, but add being the dumped or the dumpee and you're bound to be very, very angry. "I'm joking. To be honest I'm surprised he hasn't snuck Stiles out and drunken himself silly since - that night." I whispered when a group of students idled by.

"Thank you for the protection of minors . . ." Lydia speaks up, smiling fondly.

"Not really a minor, but still a good thing no-one knows it was you guys."

"I am really not looking forward to this test." Allison mumbled.

"Why, haven't you studied?" Allison waved as Lydia walked off to her next class.

"No! I have, but it's my first time seeing Scott since then. And I just know he's going to try and talk to me and I don't know if I'm ready for that and I'm scared it'll be really awkward." I just wanted to scoop Allison up like a little baby and tell her not to worry. That more than likely Scott will be worrying that she's going to hate him forever, and avoid her like the plague until he gains the confidence to actually say more than one word to her.

"It sounds like you still have feelings for my brother, little one."

I start to follow Allison into the classroom before she stops like a deer in the headlights. Scott's already in the room - early for the first time since he's been in school - and the second he spots Allison he stands like a guard at attention. Scott's eyes are basically boring into Allison's soul, while her eyes are anywhere and everywhere but on Scott. I save her from the crushing tension she must feel, pushing her gently into the room and mouthing 'You can do it' and she turns to look at me with a small smile. I stand in the hallway while the rest of the kids flitter in at their own pace, including Stiles who gives Scott a weird look and doesn't even glance in my direction, and close the door when I count them all in.

"Don't talk to me."

"I just wanted to ask you-"

"If I saw your pathetic excuse of a breakfast? Yes, I did. And do I forgive you? No, I don't."

"Hey, I spent a lot of time making you that breakfast!"

"Oh, cereal," I quipped, "Please, do let me know when your cookbook comes out."

"You can't ignore me forever."

"I can sure as hell try."

"You know I didn't mean it; I didn't mean to hurt you. The Alpha... he did something to me, made me change. Made me want to hurt the people I care about."

"Except Allison, right? Scott, you've got a test. Go sit down."

Scott's face drops almost as soon as the words leave my mouth, his shoulders slumped as he pouts and mopes back inside and sits at a desk. Count to ten Leah, count to ten, I repeat like a mantra to calm myself down. Perhaps I am being to hard on Scott, being a newly turned beta and all, but I would've hoped the knowledge he was hurting his sister, someone's who's been there for him his whole life and grown up with him would pull him out of that psychotic trance he was in. Not someone he only met a few weeks ago; a temporary high school crush. I don't blame Allison for holding Scott's attention, but then again I don't really blame Scott for attacking me while he was out of control.

So who do I blame?

"Okay everyone, you've got the whole period to finish this little exam. Coach has left very specific instructions: please use blue or black pen, no pencil, no talking, shut the- oh that is a swear word! Alright guys let's go, your time starts now." My thumb pressed down on the stopwatch and hands began swivelling across pages frantically. The silence in the room became eerie as I sat down at the big desk in the front of the room and only the softest noises could be heard.

The clicking of pens.

The dim ring of a cellphone.

The rubbing of an eraser against paper.

I couldn't imagine how loud all the noises combined would seem to Scott, and I almost started to feel bad for him. Almost. Seeing as though I wrote enough lesson plans to last the rest of the semester during my sleepless nights, I busied myself making paper stars and highlighting them with purples and pinks and greens, jumping lightly when a chair scraped against the linoleum and a heavy pair of feet bounded against the floor. "Scott? Scott!" Stiles called, bounding after him.

"Scott? Stiles!" I called standing up from my seat, ready to run after the two. Some of the other students in the classroom look up in curiosity, but ultimately shake their heads in a combination of amusement and disbelief, and continue with their exams. As much as I wanted to go and see what was wrong, I knew I had to stay here; I had a job to do and I didn't really want my self-esteem to be crushed by Mr. Harris if he knew that I hadn't complied with Coach's instructions. I'd been on that end of a scolding for a good 3/4 of my school life.

The bell rings and in the blink of an eye, all the kids have left the room, chairs untucked and exams papers everywhere. An amused sigh falls from my lips and I slowly make my way around the room tidying up the mess. I grab Stiles' bag in hopes that he'll talk to me for the first time since he found out about my panic attacks, or more like attack, and stand outside the classroom to wait. When he does turn up he just holds out his arm impatiently, and when I hand it to him he just turns on his heel and walks away.

"Hey Stiles! Talk to me, please!"

"I don't have anything to say."

"Stiles! Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That supposed to make it all better now is it?"

"No, I just want to go back."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No." I say firmly, and he turns and walks away even faster. "I only had one and the the medication she gave me was just for if I ever got anxious I felt another one coming. I haven't taken any, I swear." Stiles just shakes his head and makes a break for it again. "Stiles-"

"Leah, I can get not telling Scott, not wanting to tell you mom, but me?"

"Just know that I am beyond sorry. I know the panic attacks have always been something we've dealt with together, but I just thought that maybe if I ignored it they'd go away. They just, loom over me like a bad smell and I want nothing more than to just be rid of them. But I can't do that with the coddling, and the medication and the sympathy I just-"

"I get it, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard." He says softly, pulling me into a hug.

"Don't say sorry to me, I'm the one who didn't tell you about them." I grip his stupid plaid shirt in my fists and try not to cry, pulling away and smile grimly. "It's a full moon tonight, what do we do?"

"I've already got a plan." Stiles explains his plan as best he can as he runs to the locker rooms and by the time I make it to the lacrosse field, everyone's already suited up and coach has finish with his daily motivational - my ass – speech and gotten everyone to start their shots to warm-up. That lets me know I'm extra late.

"I can't believe that idiot is team captain." I know right. "McCall is going to get himself killed! Did you see the look on Jackson's face?"

My heart speeds up with excitement and swells in pride for Scott. He's team captain! That's amazing! It makes you feel a little bad that he's all of a sudden amazing from his werewolf abilities – not that I ever doubted him! I want to break into squeals and jump around like an idiot for him and show him how happy I am for him, but then I'm reminded of what he did and that I'm supposed to be mad and any desire I had to be cheerful melts away.

Suddenly, Danny – or I think it's Danny, I can't tell by his helmet – goes flying onto the floor, groaning. I jog over to the group now crowding around him and ask another team member what happened.

"Your brother rammed him down."

I know it's from the full moon and I know he would never willingly hurt someone like that – he's a good person – but it doesn't change the fact that he seriously injured Danny. The moon is not even out yet and he's already getting violent urges.

Makes me wonder just how far he'll go tonight.

I sit with Danny's hand clutched between mine until the ambulance arrives, all the students eventually leaving and teachers retreating to the lunchroom or their homes. I try and tell him jokes to lighten the mood, and he chuckles at some of them, but then he grimaces and I realise maybe telling jokes isn't the best idea for someone who may have a concussion or broken ribs or a least some bruising.

* * *

"Okay my mom shouldn't be home until at least midnight so we have plenty of time. You go upstairs, get the chains ready and make sure they're hidden because if Scott is anything like what he was earlier with Danny, he's not going to want to get in them." I bound up the stairs and open the door as quietly as I can – just in case my mom really is here. I do a quick check of all the rooms and find no sign or Scott or my mom. I take that as a good sign and make my way down the stairs, only to hear my mom's confused voice.

"Stiles?"

"Melissa-"

"Hey mom!" I say way too enthusiastically, Stiles' dropping the duffle of chains on the floor in surprise.

"What is that?" She motions to the bag, bending to open it.

"School project." I uncharacteristically lie, suddenly remembering I shouldn't really know anything about their school assignments. "Harris was complaining about it this morning in the office. Pretty funny actually." I fake laugh and Stiles joins in lightly too.

"Is he okay?"

"You mean Scott?" No, she means the President! "Yeah, totally." His voice falters and I officially dub him as the worst liar in human history.

She looks to me for reassurance. "Is he okay? I mean, I know his relationship with you hasn't been the best of late, it's just . . . he doesn't talk to me much anymore. Not like he used to. Neither of you do." She looks at me pointedly and I quickly cast my gaze to the floor. Our relationship hasn't been what it once was since I got back from school and now I feel really bad about not telling her anything. I mean, her werewolf son has been running rampant around town without her knowing and she thinks his crazy mood swings are because of me and Allison. It's werewolf puberty, I'm telling you right now.

"He's doing fine, bit of a rough week. Like you said problems with Leah and the whole break-up with Allison. He'll be fine, I promise. We promise." Stiles adds and I send with a thankful look.

"Yeah, no I- I get it." A sad look flashes in her eyes. "Alright you guys, be careful tonight."

"You too." Stiles added, not registering what she said.

"Full moon." Mom added, shuffling through her purse.

"Y—What?" Stiles immediately reacted. I tried keeping my face emotionless and staying calm but my eyes widened a bit.

"It's a full moon tonight," she laughed, "you should see how the ER gets, it brings out all the nut jobs."

"Oh." Stiles and I said simultaneously, letting out a breath of relief. She meant about work. About frenzied injured people.

"Yeah, it's actually where they came up with the word lunatic." She explained, walking past us. Stiles and I looked at each other; Scott was basically turning into a lunatic because of the moon. "Scott should be home soon, Leah, maybe you can talk to him then." She leaves then, closing the front door softly, and I basically sink to the floor in relief.

"That was a little too close for comfort. Where do you think Scott is?" I wondered as we walked up the stairs and into Scott's room. Stiles opened the door and flipped the lights on. "I really don't want to have to go out looking for his wolfy ass, especially not on the full moon."

"I don't know, he should—"

"Oh my God!" I gasped, seeing Scott sitting in his green fabric armchair like a serial killer waiting for his latest victim.

"Holy crap," Stiles jumped, the duffle bag falling on the floor, "Dude you scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't home yet. You scared us to death." Stiles had a hand over his heart, attempting to calm it down. I looked to the left to see his window open. That's how he got in secretly.

"Let's get this set up." My suggestion was more like a command.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just going to lock my doors and go to bed early tonight." Scott didn't seem himself, at all.

"You sure about that? Because you've got this serial killer look in your eyes."

"And I'm hoping it's the full moon starting to take effect because it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles worried.

"I'll be fine." He eyed me, like he was plotting to kill me. My stomach knotted. "You should go now." Scott urged, his voice empty.

"Alright, we'll leave." Stiles grabbed at my wrist, turning to leave and abruptly stopping again.

"Can you at least look in the bag, see what we bought? Maybe you use it, maybe you don't." It took a moment for Scott to get up. He leant down on the other side of the duffle, picking up the chains with one hand.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on me? Chain me up like a dog?" He spat.

"Actually no." Stiles plan took into effect. He rushed forward, grabbing Scott's wrist, and attached him to the radiator with a pair of handcuffs. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled, trying to break free.

"Protecting you from yourself." I mutter bitterly as Stiles stands up and steps away Scott and next to me.

"And giving you some payback. For making out with Lydia." He adds.

To say I'm shocked would be a severe understatement. Stiles has been in love with Lydia for as long as I can remember, following her around, dreaming about her, the whole works, and to hear Scott has made out with her breaks my heart. "You made out with Lydia? Ugh gross!" I spit, Stiles giving me a look as if to say 'how dare you say anything rude about 'my 5'3 strawberry blonde, genius goddess of love who technically isn't mine since she barely knows I exist'. "I mean, not gross but," I stammer, using hand gestures to compensate for my lack of words. "Dick move Scott."

I pull Stiles out of the room behind me and slam the door shut. I pace anxiously up and down the hall, my thumbnail between my teeth, and he goes downstairs to retrieve a dog bowl, a bottle of water and a handful of dog biscuits. "You don't think that's a little bit mean?" I question.

"You're the one that's supposed to be mad at him, why don't you tell me?"

I frown because he's right. I am supposed to be mad at Scott but seeing him like this, how he probably was that night, makes me question my anger. Scott has no control over what he's doing or saying. If he did he wouldn't have attacked me in the school, kissed Lydia then bragged about it to Stiles. My lips formed a tight line as he entered the room and mockingly poured Scott the doggy bowl of water and laid out the biscuits. He turned to leave the room and the water splashed against his back, the bowl clanging to the ground.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott roars.

"You kissed her Scott. Okay? You kissed Lydia! That's my- Like the one girl I have ever-" Stiles' voice falters a little and it nearly brings tears to my eyes. He is so irrevocably in love with Lydia despite never saying more than a few words to her, and his best friend, who knows about this, kissed her. "And for the past three hours I've been thinking it's probably just the full moon, you know? He doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend or just about the worst brother in history. You won't remember kissing the love of my life!"

"She kissed me."

"What?" Stiles jaw practically drops to the floor, his voice barely audible with disbelief. Looking over at Scott I see an expression I've never seen him wear. He's so- so proud of what he's done, proud that he's crushed his best friend into little pieces. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." At that point, Stiles left the room, sitting down on the floor across from me and slamming his head softly against the wall. Scott proceeded to grumble about how Lydia had her hands all over him, would've done anything he wanted to. He roars 'everything' and it's like the walls are shaking.

"Stiles." I spoke, but he just put his hand up to stop me from talking, shaking his head and looking down to the floor.

"Shut up Scott!" I cry loudly, my voice wavering from the tears.

"Oh Leah, don't even start. What, did you actually think Derek liked you Leah? That you had a chance with him?" My head perks up at the mention of Derek and Stiles looks at me curiously. How did he know about Derek? "Come on, Leah, don't be so naive. We all know who you really are and that's a spineless, hopeless, painful little insect. All you do is make things worse. You were a whiny little girl, and now you're best friend is dead and our parents are divorced. What does that tell you about yourself?" I know it's not him but it doesn't make the words he's saying hurt any less. Because they are true. How could I have ever thought Derek could feel the same way I did, that he could have feelings for me as I do him. It was a stupid, childish petty thought, and I scold myself for even having it. I mean come on, Derek and I were basically one step from making out and not soon after he acted like it had never happened. I pull my knees up to my chest and hide my face in them, hoping it'll hide my shame and idiocy. But Stiles just reaches over to take my hand, and squeezes it even tighter as Scott's voice gets louder on the other side of the door. Not only did Scott's words hurt me deeply, they bring every insecurity I've ever felt to light. That my parents did get divorced because of me, that Paige's death was somehow my fault, that no one will ever love me, that all I really do is make things worse. And it kills me.

An hour later, both Stiles and I continued in our silence. Scott's pleas grew stronger throughout the hour, and then he finally quieted down. Then he started up again.

"Stiles, Leah, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please let me out, it's starting to hurt." Stiles hand shakes in mine "It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison, breaking up with me. It's not just taking a break, I know, she broke up with me…and it's killing me. I feel it. I feel completely hopeless, just please, please help me. Let me out, that's all I ask." Scott pleaded.

"I can't."

"Leah? Please, help. Get me out." He sounded so weak and helpless.

"Sorry Scott, but not this time." My voice cracked.

Suddenly, he began screaming in pain. Stiles covered his ears tightly to block out the noise. I leaned my head against the wall, making failing attempts to block Scott's cries out. His screams of pain were getting to me; it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the pleas and help my little brother. Then all of a sudden, there was silence: no screams, no rattling of the handcuffs, nothing.

"Scott, you okay?" I asked, but there was no reply back.

"Scott?" Stiles called, getting up and opening the door. We were met with a broken pair of handcuffs on the floor, still connected to the radiator, a small puddle of blood next to it. There's even a smudge of blood on the windowsill and it reminds me of when Derek left through the window never to be seen again. But there was no Scott. "Oh, no." So Stiles, being the person he is, immediately started freaking out; pacing, mumbling incoherently and doing the weird spazzy hand movements he always does when someone goes wrong. "Okay Stiles, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?" He all but screamed at me. "A moon crazed werewolf just escaped his restraints and went running off into town. What happens if he hurts someone? Then my dad is going to get involved and I'll probably have to tell him about all the supernatural stuff going on and, oh god what if he doesn't believe me?"

"Stiles it's not going to come to that." I say, putting my hands on his shoulders as a calming gesture. "We just need to think about where he might've gone."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well, what was he like on the night the Alpha trapped you in the school?"

"The same." I urge him to continue, really think about what Scott was like. "He was worried; about us, about you, about Allison."

"Right! Allison... All he could think about when he was out of control was her. He's her anchor right? That means she brings him back. If we find out where she is, we find Scott."

"Hey Allison, is your aunt around?"

"Uh, I wouldn't know, I'm not at home."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well, I'm looking to get into an old hobby from when I was younger but I needed to come down to the sporting goods store down on Parks to get some supplies first."

"That sounds awesome!" I say way too enthusiastically, my plan working like a charm. "When you get home can you just tell your aunt to give me a call? We were supposed to catch up for Chinese and some Suits reruns but I had to cancel."

"Yeah, of course! As long as the night is at my house, I might have to sit in for that. Patrick Adams is a bundle of love."

"Sounds great." Stiles sniffles a chuckle.

I hang up quickly, Stiles already diverting to the sporting goods store, the speedometer needle bordering (high speed). "Patrick Adams huh? I'll have to tell Scott he has some competition." Stiles jokes, and despite the dire circumstances, I smile. As we pulled into the parking lot, my first thought was that Scott wasn't here. The lot was quiet, ultimately werewolf free until the sight of a familiar yellow eyed werewolf perched on the hood of a car caught my attention. Without thinking, I leapt out of the passenger seat, sprinted over to the car and screamed Scott's name. He whipped around to face me, snarling and in the blink of an eye I was pushed against a tree, the familiar sting of claws pricking my neck.

"Scott, it's me! You need to stop! You need to find your anchor!" I gritted through my teeth, my words only seeming to make Scott angrier.

The thought that I am going to die passes through my brain as Scott presses his claws into my throat, drawing blood, and no doubt turning my face purple until a figure pushes him off me and sends them both flying into the leafy drop off leading into the woods. I can hear multiple groans, thuds and cries of pain but I am too shocked to move a muscle. The second figure turns to look at me, their glowing eyes standing out easily in the darkness and nothing but fear consumes me.

I race back to car and order Stiles to start driving. "Go. Now."

I strip off my tank top as soon as I hear the front door slam shut, my healing stomach wounds stretching in protest. I've been attacked more times than I'd like by my brother, but it seems like it's something I'm going to have to get used to. Now that Derek is gone, Stiles and I are going to have to do our best at training Scott to learn about his powers, or try and find someone that will.

I replace the bandages on my torso, clean the wounds at my neck and retrieve an ice pack from the freezer for the slight bruising. Scott isn't home yet. I'm sort of worried about him but sort of not. In my book, as long as he isn't with the Alpha he's safe. I have no idea who that other werewolf was, but if taking Scott back to the Alpha was his plan he would've done it straight away, tried to restrain Scott or knock him out or something. But he just looked up at me.

I blast a taping of an old school orchestra performance in my ears so when Scott arrives home I don't hear him. Or the conversation he has with a person I still believe to be dead. I take the earphones out of my ears and make my way down towards the kitchen to swap out the icepacks. Mom has an abundance of them for 'just in case' and I've never been more grateful. When I turn the corner, the icepack splats at my feet.

"Oh my God." I whisper, and he spins around like he's been caught. "You're alive."

Standing there in all his glory is freaking Derek Hale. He looks luminous for some reason, like the heaven's themselves are shining down on him. He doesn't look injured, or sick, he just looks… normal. It's unsettling.

"Apparently." He jokes. _Still as sarcastic as ever._

"But… I patched you up and when I came back there was blood everywhere- You were gone, I thought you died. I went to your house to see if you were there, I staked out there for hours, I-" I catch myself because damn I'm rambling like an idiot.

"Well I'm standing right here aren't I?"

Without thinking, I sprinted over to him and probably against his better thinking, he caught me as I jumped into his arms.

My arms and legs wrapped around him as he stumbled back a little by the impact of my body hitting his own. He kind of shuffles around like he doesn't know what to do with me, before he simply puts his head in the junction between my shoulder and neck and breathes in deeply. "God, I was hoping you weren't dead." I say against my better will, Derek stroking back my hair as he holds me up in his arms. He still smells like a combination of the woods and leather and its beyond intoxicating.

"Sounds like you missed me." It takes me a while to realise just how awkward this situation is for both him, and me, but when I do I'm almost sure my cheeks flush red with embarrassment. I all but wiggle out of him arms and plop myself down on the ground.

"I'm glad you're not dead." I whisper, pulling him down by his jacket collar and pressing my lips just to the side of his own. Tension from our previous position, or the fact we're so close together, lingers in the air until I back away slowly and all but run into my room.

It also takes me a while to realise not only did I just literally pounce on Derek, but I acknowledged my feelings for him while he was 'dead' and now he isn't.

* * *

**Leah's outfit: (www.)polyvore(.com)/lunatic/set?id=107413791**

**Don't forget to remove the parentheses!**


	13. Wolf's Bane

**You guys... It's been over a year. There aren't enough words to string together to apologise for how long it's been since I updated. I'm not going to give you my whole life story but I am back. Hopefully for longer than one chapter. I fell out of Teen Wolf when all my favourites left, but with the new season coming next month I thought now was as good a time as any. Enjoy, I guess, if you don't hate me too much! Xx**

* * *

I was in hell.

Not literally, of course, but it sure felt like it.

You're probably wondering why I feel like I've been transported to a fiery hell dimension, huh? Blame it on Kate. You see, over the past couple weeks I'd grown closer to her and prior to my discovery of her 'lifestyle', I considered her to be one of my only true friends besides Jacob. When my friendship fell apart with him, my relationship with Kate flourished. And now that Jake and I are talking once again, I can finally see Kate for who she really is: a murderous, psychotic bitch.

Anyway, I couldn't just sever all ties with Kate - as much as I wanted to - or she'd get suspicious and start digging around. If she started digging around, she would find out Scott is the new werewolf in town and probably kill him regardless of whether he'd even hurt anyone or not. I knew not to put it past Kate to kill innocent people after what she'd done to the Hales. I didn't need Derek to tell me what she'd done. I could tell from the conversation the day I - stupidly - jumped out the window that something bad had occurred between them. After that, well, let's just say I didn't need to be rocket scientist to put the pieces together. So, Kate brought over a dusty box set of the second season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and some Chinese noodles to bribe me and I let her.

I'm honestly this close to stabbing myself in the eye with a splintery chopstick.

I excuse myself and retreat to the bathroom upstairs, moving so fast I basically leave skid marks on the floor. I pace nervously across the floor for a minute or two, my fingernails bitten down to the nubs, until a loud creak startles me and suddenly, Derek's standing in my hallway. He looks to die for. He's in his signature black jeans and sneakers, a snug grey henley hugging every rivet and crevice of his stomach under his leather jacket. He looks more or less the same as I've always seen him, but now that I've acknowledged the fact that I have some sort of feelings for this broody, difficult, closed-off man, he just looks delectable in his regular clothes. I push the thoughts out of my mind, willing my brain to think about something other than how attractive Derek is.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to-" Derek starts before falling against the wall like a sack of potatoes and clutching his head.

"Derek, what is it? Don't tell me you got shot again…" I immediately begin looking for signs of injury; a wound, blood, anything that'll help me figure out what's wrong. He shakes his head and kind of starts whimpering, willing me to understand. "There's something wrong." He looks just about ready to collapse when all of a sudden he stands up straight, shaking his head like he's trying to get rid of the images of a bad dream.

"Are you okay? What was that?"

"It was this ringing, like an alarm. Is someone else here?"

"Yeah, Ka-"

"Oh Leah, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a guest." Kate has the good sense to look curious, but keeps the fake sweet smile on her face. I really just want to punch it off. "Who's this?" She says brightly, flashing her teeth in an attempt, I'm guessing, is to appear to be flirting. Kate knows Derek she's just pretending she doesn't.

"Tyler." Derek said politely against his will, extending a hand for Kate to shake.

"Lovely to meet you." She smiles brighter and I hate her just a little bit more. Derek just nods and the tension in the air is so thick you can cut it with a knife because Kate definitely knows 'Tyler' is Derek and I already know Derek knows Kate. "I was just going to head off. I've been meaning to talk to Allison about something and I wanted to catch her before she retreats into her girl cave."

"Oh, okay." I try to appear saddened by the fact that she's finally leaving when I couldn't be more thankful. "I'll walk you out?"

"No need." She smiles sort of menacingly. "It was lovely meeting you… Tyler."

Well, now she definitely knows that I'm connected to Derek somehow. If Derek hadn't come up with a fake name she would definitely know, but because he gave her a fake name, I can just pretend that that is who he's introduced himself to me as. I don't know Derek Hale, I know Tyler… something.

"Great taste in friends, I see."

"What did you want?"

"I need a favour." No please, no nothing, but then again I didn't really expect it. He leans against the wall opposite to the one I'm leaning on, tossing me a set of keys I just barely catch. "Figured you'd want to drive around in my car for a bit."

"Are you going to tell me why though? Or are you going to do the mysterious, dark and broody spiel again?"

To my surprise, Derek just looks amused. "I've got a clear shot at the Alpha tonight, but the police and the hunters are hot on my trail. I need a distraction." He finishes, putting his hands in his pockets and motioning to me with his head.

"When?"

"Early. I'll park the Camaro around the corner, no one'll see it."

I'm conflicted with myself. It was only yesterday we stood in this hall, the closest we've been since our little moment in the Hale house the day I stupidly jumped out a window, and it was only a few days ago that I acknowledged my feelings for Derek, renounced them and called myself a blathering idiot who thought she had a chance with one the hottest guys I'd ever seen, only to have him essentially return from the the dead and bring those feelings back full circle.

"Okay."

Go hard or go home right?

* * *

"Any idea where I'm actually supposed to be going?" I ask, glancing at the rearview mirror to look at the two idiots in the back. Derek had been very scarce with the details. He told me to drive, but where, how long for, and so many other questions were left unanswered. I push on the gas, the car basically flying down the road, the speedometer creeping on 80 very quickly.

"I have my dad's police scanner. Just drive and try not to catch a tail." Stiles mutters.

"Leah, can you slow down?" Scott asks nervously as the gage creeps higher and higher.

Stiles turns in his seat, looking out the back window. "Scotty, I don't think you understand the idea of a car chase." I glance back at the rearview mirror again and see a black SUV tailing us. "Speaking of, I think we caught a tail. Is that one of your dad's officers or the Argent's?" I ask already knowing who's behind the wheel. Kate Argent. She wouldn't sit out if this chase gave her a chance of finding Derek.

"Leah!" Stiles voice getting extremely loud and anxious.

"I AM DRIVING 10 MILES OVER THE SPEED LIMIT WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" I glance at the gage and punch the gas.

"If you don't slow down you're going to kill us!" Scott cries.

"And if we do slow down the Argents are going to kill us!" Stiles counters, turning the radio to a music station and cranking the volume to almost 100%. I span around quickly giving him a look that said 'are you freaking kidding me?' "We're in a car chase, we need bad ass car chasing music." Scott looked at him like he was insane. So did I. Stiles sat forward and tuned into the police scanner with his dad's walkie-talkie as I sped down the street. "_Suspect is on foot and heading to the Iron Works. I repeat suspect is on foot." _It sounded a lot like Stiles' dad on the other side of that walkie-talkie. What were we going to do if he caught us? Being the sheriff's son wasn't going to get us out of this one, especially if we were helping a murderer.

With one quick glance to the rearview mirror I see the car tailing us is gone. "Shit." I mutter making a sharp turn towards the Iron Works.

It didn't take long to get to the Iron District. It was creepy and dark with all the tall, menacing machines, especially at night, and I recoiled in my seat not really wanting to drive any further. Making a sharp turn, I sighed in relief when I saw Derek crouched behind a piece heavy construction equipment. I rolled to a stop quickly enough for Derek to jump in. "Stiles, open the door." He did as he was told and leaned forward and flung the door open. "Get in!" Derek had to run the rest of the distance to the open car door. I followed Derek's gaze and noticed Chris Argent with what looked like a decked out crossbow in his hands that made me even more worried. The second Derek planted his butt in the seat I speed off, the tires screeching.

"Dammit!" Derek shouts as he beats his fist down on the dashboard. "I almost had him!"

"Who the Alpha?" Stiles asks from the back seat.

"Yes! He was right in front of me and the fucking police show up!" Derek snapped angrily.

"Whoa, hey, they're just trying to do their jobs-" Stiles quickly shut up when he caught the dangerous glint in Derek's eyes.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek grumbled leveling his glare at Scott, who made the wise decision of staying quiet. Scott threw his hands up in exasperation. He wasn't ever going to live this down.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"All right! How did you find him?" Stiles exclaims from the backseat. Derek gives him an apprehensive look and scoffs indignantly as he turns away.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, all of us." Stiles commands but wilts under Derek's hard stare. "Or just Leah. I'll be back here."

I glance over at Derek to see what he was going to do. To be honest I wasn't sure if he actually trusted me. I'd never thought about it until now. "I'm all ears." I say looking back to the road. My heart quickens tenfold when Derek actually turns to me and opens his mouth to start talking. He really does trust me. "Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris-"

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asks, at the same time I ask 'the asshole I have to work with' with narrowed eyes as he pops his head out from the backseat. I use my free hand to shove his face back.

"What about him?" I ask looking to Derek to continue his findings.

"I don't know yet." He sighs exasperatedly.

"What was the second?" Scott asks. Derek moves around in the seat to pull out a folded piece of paper from his back unfolds it and hands it to me. I drape my wrist over the steering wheel to look down at the paper. It was a familiar looking symbol.

"It's some kind of symbol." Derek says as he runs a hand through his hair. He catches sight of my expression. "What? You know what this is?"

"Yeah," I say hesitantly as I hand it back so Scott, knowing he's seen it in the exact same place that I have. "I've seen it on a necklace."

"Who's?" Derek asks glancing suspiciously between Scott and me.

"It's Allison's necklace."

* * *

"So tell me Leah, how have things been since I saw you last?"

"Um, well.. My brother and I's relationship has been rocky, at best, lately. He's going through a tough time in school, with his now ex-girlfriend and.. other stuff, and I get that I do it's just- We never really had the closest relationship when we were younger and since I got back from school I thought we were getting to be a lot closer. But, he doesn't care about me like I thought. Well at least not as much as he cares about his ex. That was just a hard thing for me to come to terms with, I guess. But I haven't had another panic attack since last time so there's that."

"Good, I'm glad. Well, I'm suggesting you lean off your medication. I'm prescribing you the lowest amount possible and only when you start feeling anxious about your surroundings and safety should you take one. It seems like you're doing quite well to me so you may not need them, but better safe than sorry."

It was painful laying out all my feelings on the table for April to sort through. My life since school started up again has been a tumultuous ride full of ups and downs, and claws and wounds and possible love interests and fake friends and cute baristas and I just need a break from it all. An outlet, or something. I farewell April with a hug and leave the hospital, just ducking by my mom, my phone ringing loudly in the buzzing carpark.

"Hello?"

"Leah where are you?"

"What?"

"Where are you, right now?"

"Uh- My last period was free so I left. I'm at the hospital."

"Right. How'd that go? I know you told me you made an appointment."

"Yeah okay, I guess. What's going on?"

"Jackson. He- he knows. About Scott, about everything." My heart sinks to my stomach. Another person knowing about Scott's new condition was not something we needed right now. "I don't know how he figured it out but he knows everything and he's threatening to tell Allison. You need to get here now. Scott's freaking out."

"I don't even know what to say to him. I haven't spoken to him properly since the night at the school. Maybe even before that."

"We're trying to find a cure and Scott's trying to get the necklace all while trying to Jackson to lay off. Are you seeing the pattern here? It's a lot of trying and no actually doing anything! We need to find the Alpha and kill him so Scott can go back to normal, okay? We need you in on this."

"I'll be at your house in 15."

I pulled into Stiles' driveway the same time he did, thanks to my amazing driving skills. Stiles basically teleported out of his car, doing a little song and dance I could only describe as really happy or excited. But with his gangly form and little rhythm he could've been having a heart attack or seizing and here I was mistaking it for a dance.

"I can't believe he broke up with her." Stiles marveled for the sixteenth time since we'd gotten here. He'd barely given me time to open the car door before bombarding me with information about Lydia and Jackson and their consequent break-up. Seeing as though he'd brought it up sixteen times already and we were just getting to the top of the stairs, I didn't even want to think about what was in store for me. "I mean I've been waiting years for this. After so many attempts—"

"Failing attempts." I corrected as we walked into his room, walking straight to his computer desk.

"After so many attempts to try to win her over, I don't have to try anymore! I can ask her out without the risk of looking like a jealous freak."

"Oh, there's no risk." I smiled. Stiles typed his password in his laptop and clicked onto the Internet.

"Hey Stiles!" Sherriff Stilisnki called from downstairs.

"Yo," Stiles turned around in his chair, "D-Derek?" I turned around from looking at the computer screen to see Derek with a finger to his lips, signaling Stiles to shut up. Stiles jumped to his feet to get to the door, in turn pushing me in Derek's direction. I yelped as I tripped over the rug and ended up falling into Derek's arms. We both froze as our eyes locked on each other and I felt a shiver go down my spine as Derek reached up and brushed my bangs out of my face. It seems that God wants to put Derek and I in compromising positions frequently.

"Was that Leah?" Stiles' father asked him and I hurried to the door, slipping between the crack with a bright smile.

"Yeah, hi." I say way too enthusiastically. "My mum says hi, I was just talking to her. She has a night shift . . . again."

"So she won't be coming to the game then?" He asks and I shake my head politely. "I'll be there tonight. So proud of my boy. You'll be there tonight, right?"

"Yeah, cheering on the stands as always."

"Good, great." Sherriff Stilinski pursed his lips.

There was a moment of awkward silence until I got the cue to leave. "I'll be in there." I awkwardly walked back into the room, making sure not to open the door anymore. I plopped myself down on Stiles' desk chair and entered the password Stiles didn't think I knew. I did a quick Google search on wolves and their hunting techniques to see if there was anything we could apply to the Alpha when a thud snaps my attention to Derek pinning Stiles to a wall. It would be an understatement to say Derek was seething.

"Do you guys want a room or should I just leave?" I ask with a sarcastic shrug.

"If you say one word-" Derek threatens menacingly.

"Oh what? You mean like, 'Hey dad Derek Hale is in my room, bring your gun'?" The finger Derek had been pointing at Stiles drops to his side clenched tight in a fist. "Yeah that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules buddy." Stiles smacks his hand against Derek's shoulder. Derek glances at his shoulder with clenched teeth and slowly nods. Derek slowly lets go of his old on Stiles' jacket and hikes it up to fix it. My brows knit together in confusion as Stiles does the same for Derek. Derek juts his face forward in an act of intimidation, and Stiles cowers away in fear as he ducks back into his chair.

"Okay, now that whatever _that_ was is over, can we get to work now?"

"Scott didn't get the necklace?"

"No, he's still working on it. But, there's something else we can try."

I plop down on Stiles' bed with a thud and Derek turns to look at me. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison telling her to meet him there." This was all new information to me. While Scott, Stiles and the others were being terrorised and chased by the Alpha, I was at home, stitching up another werewolf.

Derek made a gesture for him to continue, his hands still stuffed in his pockets. "So?"

"So it wasn't Scott."

"Can you trace it?"

"God knows Stiles and I can't do it, so unless you're some sort of tech-genius we're going to need someone else to; and I think I know who."

Stiles left to go wait outside for Danny and it left Derek and I inside, alone. My heart basically raced out of my chest at the idea. Derek flipped through pages of some random book inconspicuously and I did a little more research with Stiles' laptop. "You're stupid, you know." Derek raises his eyebrows in confusion. "You have all of three friends in this town, if you include Scott who basically made you a fugitive and Stiles who is so scared of you I'm surprised he hasn't passed out, and you come here? To the sheriff's house?"

"Who does that leave you with then hm? You?"

"Well, yeah, if you consider me your friend."

"I don't."

"Well." I sass, spotting the tiniest hint of a smile on Derek's face. "Can I ask you something?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to ask anyway."

"When," I start to say when I came to your house and we were two steps away from making out, why did you pretend like it didn't happen afterwards, but think better of it. "When I patched you up and left to go to the school, where did you go? And why did you leave?"

Derek gives me a look as if to say 'is it really that important to you' and sits up a little straighter closing the book he wasn't reading. "When I woke up you were gone. I wasn't healing, not properly, and I was throwing up black blood. My body was rejecting what you did, trying to heal itself. I barely made it to the toilet, you should be thankful I didn't throw up all over the floor."

"Oh gee, thanks. You just left regular blood all over the floor _and _the wall_. _How could I ever thank you?"

Today is one of the hotter days, despite it being winter, and with all the winter layers I can feel myself burning up. I strip off my jacket and get up, opening the window near Stiles' bed. I fan myself with both hands rapidly, looking over and noticing Derek is still in his leather jacket. _How?!_

"Don't wear your leather jacket on a hot day, you could get heat stroke. Remember, being punk is only fun when you're alive."

"Ha ha, very funny." _I know it was funny, you don't need to tell me._

"No, I'm serious. Did you know 37 children, on average, have died from heat stroke each year since 1998?"

"Well thank you for that distressing fact, I think I'll go eat some ice-cream and cry in the shower." What's this I hear? Another joke coming from Derek Hale? The resident, brooding werewolf telling jokes? It's nice to see this carefree side of him, the one that isn't afraid to laugh and make jokes and play around. It gives you a glimpse of who he was before his family was taken away from him.

"Is it bad that I wish you were being serious?" The tiny smile he had on previously grows until it's a full blown smirk. A smirk? A smirk! The angels of heaven have rained down upon me and blessed me with this beautiful, beautiful man. "What's wrong with your face? There's something really weird on it, like this thing with your mouth. It looks like it's in the shape of a smile."

* * *

"We got the picture and it looks exactly like the drawing." I mutter.

Derek reaches back and wraps his forefinger and thumb around my wrist. He tugs my arm forward to pull the phone to his ear. "Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Under the barked order I could hear the slight edge of panic. Derek wasn't the only one feeling like we were being backed into a corner. I couldn't hear what Scott had said but whatever it was caused Derek to drop my wrist. I hand the phone back to Stiles now that he'd parked in front of the hospital.

"You should smile more, you know? It suits you." I whisper to Derek so Stiles won't hear.

He raises his eyebrows and turns to me with a curious expression. "I could say the same for you."

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him– tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles sounded defeated as he leaned back in his seat. He deflated visibly when he hung up and pocketed the phone.

Danny tracing the message hadn't turned out so well. And not because he wasn't able to do it, but because it led back to my mom. There was no way. My mom wasn't the Alpha. Between working and sleeping, she barely had enough had enough time to eat let alone go around town murdering people. And besides, she was too good of a person to hurt anyone on purpose. There had to be some plausible explanation.

"You're not going to make it." Derek says glancing at the hospital.

"Man, I made a banner with glitter and everything." I grumbled, leaning on the center console. "And before you say it, we know that he didn't tell him about our mom either, and we're not going to either until we find out the truth. I know my mom, she wouldn't do this to us. She could have let _anyone_ use her computer."

"By the way, one more thing." Derek said as we watched the hospital. Stiles had barely gotten out of a 'yeah' before Derek pushed me into the back seat and grabbed the back of Stiles head, slamming it down onto the steering wheel.

"Oh, god!"

"What the hell, Derek?"

"You know what that was for!" Derek told him, obviously referring to how he used him not having a shirt to get Danny to find the name for them. He didn't say another word as he slams the door open and starts his way up to the school. I jump out after him and have to jog to catch up. "Leah what are you doing?" He sounds tired.

"What if someone's in there and they see you? You're a suspected murderer Derek and they'll call the cops. We won't be able to distract them so you can get away like last time. Let me and Stiles go. He can keep a watch, make sure no one is around and then you can come in after." He looks around nervously like he does't know what to do before nodding absently.

I move to motion to Stiles and Derek grabs my wrist pulling me a little closer. "Call me as soon as you get inside."

Stiles gets out of the car then, rubbing his nose. I can already see a big red mark that more than likely is going to turn into a bruise. Under his hand I see a hint of a smile and nudge him gently to get him to talk. "I'm just watching you not have a crush on Derek, its' fascinating." I hit him in the nose and he shuts up pretty fast, but he continues his chuckling as he walks up and into the hospital.

The sterile smell flitters up my nose and it occurs to me how quiet it really is. Usually the long term care facility is quiet because patients with incurable diseases and illnesses stay here but tonight it is deadly silent. I jump frightfully when my phone blares my ringtone, slicing through the thick silence of the eerie hospital. "You didn't call." Derek grumbles in way of greeting. He'd been worried.

"Sorry," I whisper into the phone. The quietness of the hospital caused me to fall into a whisper. It felt strange to talk at normal volume in such tangible silence. "I can't find my mom."

"Look for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek's voice is calm. I needed calm right now. The heels of my combat boots click loudly against the sterile white linoleum tile and the muscles in my calves tense and coil in hesitation. Something doesn't feel right.

"Derek there's no one here." I say shakily. "It's like a ghost town in here. Like everyone just up and left."

"Just find Jennifer." Derek says again. His voice pushes me forward. I turn the corner to Peter's hallway. I'd only visited him once with Derek and Scott but Peter was the only patient _living_ here. How hard was it to find a comatose burn victim? I turn the knob of the closed door with the label _Hale, Peter_ on the nameplate. Peter's normally occupied wheelchair sat empty in the corner of the room. His bed perfectly made as if he'd never slept in it. " She isn't here. Peter isn't here either."

"What?" Derek questions incredulously.

"He's not here." My brows knit together as Derek goes silent in thought. Stiles pokes his head out of the room hoping to see the man in a wheelchair we'd been looking for. My heart shoots up to my throat when Stiles taps my shoulder abruptly and my eyes land on a man. Half of his face marred with burns. Seeing him here, like this feels so surreal. It suddenly clicked. It was Peter, Derek's uncle, his _comatose_ uncle.

My mom wasn't the Alpha, nor had she ever been. It was Peter. Derek's pleas and demands of leaving the building fell on deaf ears. My phone fell from my fingers, which were incapable of holding anything, and shattered on impact. Peter glanced down at the phone the back up at me. The smile that tugged at the better half of Peter's face was the only hint I needed. I was going to die.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Leah."

My feet took fearful, hesitant steps back and Peter tsked disapprovingly but made no move to chase after me. I grabbed Stiles' hand and turned to run back down the hallway but a redheaded nurse, presumably Jennifer, blocked our path. "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."

"You and him. You've been helping him." I glanced back at Peter who had yet to move.

"We're going to die. We're going to die." Stiles kept repeating, like a mantra.

I whipped my head back towards Jennifer when a loud crunch of what I assumed would be her nose broke through the silence. Derek stood over her, his eyes trained on Peter. "Well that's not nice. She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way."

I realized I was standing between a family reunion and fight was brewing. "Shit." I muttered and duck down, pulling Stiles down with me.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter questions as he steps forward. "One of my own family?"

Derek releases a feral growl and his eyes flash an electric blue. He pounces forward kicking off the wall opposite of me to take Peter down from above. Peter was quick to push Derek off of him and slam his back into a wall. I crawl back to save myself from becoming collateral damage.

I peer over my shoulder, now behind the nurse's station, and see Peter standing over Derek with his hand wrapped tightly around his throat. "My mind, my personality was literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." Derek struggled against his uncle's grip as he dragged him only dropping him to the floor to retrieve a pair of keys from his nurse's corpse.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asks as he lands a punch to Peter's jaw. Peter shoves Derek's chest, grabs the lapels of his leather jacket and head butts him. Using Derek's dizziness to his advantage, Peter swiftly kicks him in the stomach. Derek falls back on his neck awkwardly before landing with a pain filled groan on his stomach.

"Do you have any idea– What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." I silently pleaded for Derek to get up. Derek spat on the floor. His blood contrasted greatly against the sterile white linoleum. Derek struggled as he rose to his feet and landed several blows. Peter blocked his next advanced by catching his balled fist in his hand. My stomach lurched as several bones in Derek's hand shattered. Peter didn't relent until Derek fell to his knees bloodied and broken. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you."

Glass shattered as Peter threw Derek flying toward the nurse's station. I brushed away the broken shards from my shoulders. Determined footsteps clicked against the floor in my direction. I clamped my eyes shut hoping I'd spontaneously disappear. The footsteps stopped and I cracked my eyes open.

"Let's take a walk shall we?" He asks and I shake my head defiantly.

"No, Leah don't!" I hear Stiles say.

"Stiles, you need to go. Leave! Take the J-"

His hand finds my throat and I suddenly can't breathe. It's much worse than when Scott attacked me or when Alpha Peter attacked me on the night we were trapped in the school. My air supply is cut off immediately and he all but drags me behind a curtain where Derek is perched on the wall.

He shoves me into an examination chair across from Derek and stalks over to a small examination mirror on the table. With a quick flick of his wrist he flips the mirror. I watch the double sided mirror spin until it stops. "I was going to wait, for dramatic flair–but– When you look this good, why wait?" I had been so focused on the mirror I hadn't paid attention to Peter. In the short time the mirror was spinning the burns that marred his face healed. "Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family."

"He doesn't have to do anything."

"Leah stay out of this." My eyes lock with Derek's in a silent plea.

"Does dear nephew Derek care if Leah dies hm?" Peter asks with mock belief, grabbing me by my throat once more. "Why don't we turn young Ms. McCall? A werewolf girlfriend will be so much more fun don't you think Derek? We both know how _unpredictable_ humans can be."

"I'm not his girlfriend." I choke, using my last breath of air to piss him off.

"Oh, is that so? I guess he won't mind if I do this then." He says shortly before wrapping his hand around my neck so tight I feel like it's going to burst. I know my face is purple from the suffocation and the edges of my vision turn black and fade away as I do the same.


	14. Co-Captain

The pounding in my head was not a welcome feeling. The last thing I remember happened to by a cold examination room and relentless hands clutching at my throat. _Peter. _Having him be the Alpha was an unexpected plot twist. Why would he've killed Laura? And why all those other people? Our old bus driver, the clerk at the video store, the two guys in the woods. It had to be connected somehow… All this thinking was doing wonders for the migraine I could already feel developing behind my eye and pushing myself off the hard ground beneath me proved to be a challenging task.

Hard ground?

I could feel something that almost felt like shards of glass digging into my back. If I opened my eyes and was welcomed with the examination room I had recently been knocked out in, I just might scream. I open my eyes as slowly as I can and… yep. I'm still here. I contemplate squealing in frustration but instead sort of just flail around on the ground like a child for a few seconds before I realise I need to get up. It's a chore and my palms are aching from all the glass, but my distaste in Peter for being such an asshole spurs me to keep moving forward.

"Ay que dolor! Espere hasta que le ponga las manos en ese pequeño hijo de puta, voy a ahogar la vida fuera de él y, a continuación vamos a ver cómo se siente. Gilipollas."

* * *

"How is it that you never get tired of coffee?"

Jake just chuckles halfheartedly and encircles his hands around his coffee cup. It's a chilly morning, for what it's worth, and I could think of worse ways to start the day. I don't have any class for the day, which I am extremely thankful for, so I decide to spend my morning with my favourite drink and my favourite guy. Well, one of my favourites.

"I don't know, how come you're never tired of teaching?"

"Touche."

We chat a little while longer, exchanging silly puns about our jobs, and munching on tasty pastries. Time flies by very quickly when I'm with Jake. He's great to talk to, very funny, and a very intelligent person to argue about things with. It just seems there's something missing. Don't get me wrong, he's extremely handsome and very attractive to the eye, but… he's not Derek. As much as it pains me to say…

"How's your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend? Oh, my boyfriend!" Jake smiles a bit awkwardly and looks directly down into his coffee mug. "He's great actually-" My phone starts blaring it's impossibly inappropriate ringtone and I scramble to answer it, not even bothering to check the caller id. "Hello?"

"My dear, how lovely it is to hear your voice again." My face must cringe in disgust.

"That's funny. Considering last night, I didn't think you wanted to hear anything I had to say."

"I like to say we just got off on the wrong foot. Care to try again with say, dinner?"

"Not in a million years."

"Don't be like that." He said in the most patronising voice I've ever heard. "Especially not when I have control over the fate of you and your family. All it takes is a little slash to wipe the three of you from existence Leah, don't forget that. Tonight, 7 o'clock, dress nice."

"Boy troubles?"

"You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Out of all the places I could be right now, I don't know why I came here. Peter was coming to pick me up in just over an hour for my date with the devil and Stiles had been ringing my phone off the hook all afternoon to check if I was okay. I wasn't coming here to warn Derek or tell him off for leaving me last night, so what was I doing? The house was awfully quiet when I entered, but I could see Derek sitting on the charred staircase with his head down. I approached slowly, unsure of what to say, and took a seat next to him.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see if you were okay. The last time I saw you your nose was bleeding and you were pretty much reduced to nothing on the floor."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Derek's anger came on so quickly I didn't know how to react.

"What do you mean what the hell was I thinking?" I'd done a few stupid things since Derek's return, tricking that police officer into letting me see him and befriending Kate the psycho just to name a couple, but I had no idea what he was so angry about.

"Something could've happened to you, you could've gotten hurt."

I could've gotten hurt? I could've gotten- hurt? Where was this caring Derek coming from? "Well, yeah maybe, but I'm fine aren't I?"

"You know, I'm not always going to be there to save you."

"What do you mean, I wasn't depending on you for anything! As a matter of fact I was trying to help you!"

"Help me? By going up against the Alpha? My uncle?"

"Okay when you say it like that it doesn't sound like the best idea-"

"No, it wasn't the best idea."

"Why do you care anyway? Why do you care if I live or die? You don't owe me anything."

"You have a family, friends, people that care about you."

By now, both our stances were rigid and uncomfortable. When I'd entered, Derek sat calmly on the stairs and our voices had been barely a whisper. Now, Derek stood staring down at me from his place at the bottom of the stairs. I'd never felt so small; like a child being scolded. "Look, my brother might not be totally opposed to seeing you die, but it doesn't mean I am too." I choose then to push myself up angrily from the staircase and get up close and personal with Derek. "You've done a lot for him, whether he'd like to thank you for it or not. And look- I care about you okay? And if you have a problem with that, and if you want to stop me you're just going to have to-"

I couldn't believe that I was kissing Derek Hale. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do, especially considering Paige, but at the risk of sounding like a lovesick teenager, It felt unbelievably right.

It was at first almost as if he didn't wanted to kiss me. His mouth was hard on mine, unyielding; then he put both arms around me and pulled me against him. His lips softened. I could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the chill of mint on his mouth. I wound my hands into his hair, as I'd wanted to do since the first time I'd seen him that time in the woods. His hair curled around my fingers, silky and fine. My heart was hammering in my chest, and there was a rushing sound in my ears, like beating wings.

I was really lightheaded when it was over. I wanted more, so much more, than he'd allowed me to sample. That hunger that-wasn't-really-hunger I'd been feeling in his presence more and more often lately returned full force and I had to stop myself from going full-on psycho and lunging at him again. I felt like a horrible person. Paige was my best friend and I'd just gone and betrayed her by making out with the last boy she ever loved. I was the worst of the worst. I hoped that karma would come and bite me in the ass.

"You should go." The reality check I so desperately needed, but didn't want.

"Yeah, I think I should."

And that was that. I left the Hale house with my head held high, or at least as high as I could make it, and didn't look back at Derek no matter how much I wanted to. What was that? What were we to each other now? Would it ever happen again?

God I hoped it would.

* * *

My hair is wrapped up in a towel and I'm flicking through my closet when mom breezes by. She must notice my confused expression, or the small mountain of clothes on the floor, and she stops, smiling fondly and leaning on the doorframe. "You going somewhere?"

"On a date." I faintly smile and browse through the choices again. Even though Derek kissed me, rejected me and all in all left me embarrassed and heartbroken, I still don't wish him dead. I'd rather be anywhere but here at the moment, looking for a nice outfit like some loved-up teen. Scott's enough of that for both of us.

"With who?" I can hear the intrigue in her voice and I try not to giggle.

"A guy I met at the school." _Well, a guy that nearly got Scott to kill me at the school, but honest enough. _

"Is he a teacher or a- Actually I don't care, is he cute?"

"Yeah, he's okay. He's older though. Not like Hugh Hefner and Crystal Harris older, but still older."

"Well, as long as your happy, I'm happy for you. I'll have to see for myself if he's a hottie because I might just have to snap that up if this doesn't work out." She sings and I giggle. _Don't do it mom. _I want to tell her. But I keep my mouth shut and try and smile excitedly._ I'm doing this for you, to keep you safe. _I must not look as happy as I'm trying to seem, because she walks over and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just, stressed. Work at the school is crazy with everything going on, and I cannot find an outfit to save the life of me." I try and make a joke when her face drops at the mention of the school. I love with woman with all my heart, and the fact that I'm going on a 'date' with Peter to keep her alive proves that much.

"Well, I can help you with that." She smiles and struts to the closet, pulling out a green paisley smock and a pair of caramel brown wedges. "Put these on. I will do your hair, and your makeup, and we will have ourselves a pretty girl."

When she's done working on my like I'm Frankenstein's monster, I don't look half bad. My long, wavy hair is braided back into a half up, half down look that frames my face. My cheeks are pink and rosy and I look full of life, in complete contrast to how I actually feel. As I look in the mirror I can't help but wish it were another Hale taking me out tonight.

Mom makes a big deal of taking me down the hall to Scott's room and when the door flies open I am more than surprised to see Allison. The two jump up as if they've been caught and Allison's mouth drops.

"What? Did mom put on too much rouge?" I ask nervously, rubbing my hands furiously on my cheeks.

"Stop it! Doesn't she look beautiful?" Mom asks and I flush.

"She does." Allison smiles and nods.

"Why do you look beautiful?" Scott asks the question I've been dodging all day.

"Because she has a date with a handsome fella tonight." She rubs up and down my arms trying to comfort me but all it does is make me antsy. The doorbell rings downstairs and my heart beats wildly in my chest. I'm terrified of who's on the other side of that door. Not for me, but for my family, for the people I care about… including Derek. Considering Peter's track record with killing his nieces and/or nephews, I wouldn't put it past him to put Derek down if he couldn't get him to join his pack.

"Scott, go let him in! Be nice." She scolds him and I want to tell her to stop but my voice dies in my throat. He eagerly runs down the stairs to find out who the mystery man is and mom pulls me aside to give me a pep talk. _Um, okay mom._

When we get downstairs, Peter is already inside and talking to Scott. An evil grin flashes across his face when he sees me and I can practically _hear _my mom's eyes dilate in surprise. "Leah, lovely to see you." Peter reaches for my hand and kisses it gently.

My immediate reaction is to snatch my hand away and promptly slap this douche bag, life-ruiner in the face but I restrain myself and pretend to smile in affection. He wraps his arm around my waist and I cringe in discomfort but put on a brave face as he spins me around to face Scott and my mom.

"Thank you for letting me take out your daughter ma'am." He nods respectively.

"No problems." She chokes and Peter leads me outside, hand still securely on the small of my back.

I'm going to need a severe scrubbing and a daylong shower after this _experience _is over.

"Leah, wait!" Scott calls out and Peter sighs in annoyance.

I spin around to face him and his eyes water slightly. My mom discreetly smacks him in the leg and his mouth closes. "Have a nice time."

I don't even know how long we've been driving for. It feels like forever. I'm not quite sure what the point of this trip was either. We drove pretty much right out of town the second I got in the car, so the chances of us seeing and passing Derek or Scott were extremely small, and we hadn't gotten out of the car. Even if for whatever reason either of the men came this way, they'd see us driving. I don't understand how that could possibly make someone join a group of murderers, but Peter thought it was going to work.

"Why the long face?" Peter smirks.

"Well, I'm stuck in a car with a homicidal asshole in hopes that his nephew or his newly turned werewolf experiment will see us and decide they want to join his little pack of misfits."

"What part of 'I will kill everyone you care about' don't you understand?" He grins when I don't argue further.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Oh, a nice, quaint little Italian restaurant a few suburbs away from here. You'll love it. Don't worry." _I highly doubt that._

"I'm sorry." I gag and fake sneeze. "I'm allergic to bullshit."

Peter turns to look at the road and I take the opportunity to pull out my phone and try and discreetly text Scott. Peter slams on the brakes and my phone flies out of my hand. I undo my seatbelt and scramble to get it before Peter can see, and the air in the car changes – if that's even possible – and when I look up Peter is staring intently at me.

"What?"

"I'm just realising how beautiful you are, why my nephew has taken such a liking to you." I rests the back of his hand gently on my cheek and it literally takes everything in my body to not recoil. I'll have to bathe in bleach later. "Such a shame. You didn't think I'd actually leave without giving you the bite right? Unfortunately, it doesn't always take. I'd hate to see such a beautiful woman go to waste."

His eyes take on that ghastly red I remember so vividly from the night at the school, and his canines descend so that he has to open his mouth to accommodate them. I don't want the bite, I don't want to die. If he bites me and it takes, then Scott will definitely join his pack and then we might as well be murderers, but if it doesn't take, I'm dead.

I begin to fear for my life until the car jolts forward.

I can smell metal almost instantly. Someone's hit us. I jump out of the car quickly and see that it's Stiles, flailing his arms around and apologising profusely. I all but run up to him and give him the biggest bear hug. He's saved me from a horrible, horrible fate either way and I'm beyond thankful.


	15. Formality

"You couldn't have hit me at a better time Stiles, really. His eyes were all red and his fangs were out; I think he was really going to give me the bite. Turn me into one of those things and try and control me like he did Scott." Going back to the memories in the car rose the hair on my arms. I guess it's only right before you 'die' you realise how much you've got to lose. I wasn't ready for it, and the prospect of dying was just too much.

"I can't find it anywhere. Call it again!" Scott sped into his room like a tornado, looking through an assortment of papers on his beside table in search for his phone. It'd gone missing since Derek had gone missing and Scott was dissolving into a panic.

"So you lost your phone? Why don't you just buy a new one?"

"He can't afford a new one!" I chuckled, hearing Scott say those same words from under the bed. "Besides, I can't do this alone. We need to find Derek."

To say I was less than happy about this new change of heart in Scott would be an understatement. I didn't want to see Derek anytime soon if I could help it. Things wold just be too awkward after the kiss, and I didn't want to read into the situation more than I already had. "Okay a) you're not alone. You have me! And Leah! And b) didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead.."

I didn't voice how much that possibility upset me.

"Wasn't the Argent's plan to use Derek to get to Peter? They won't kill him." I tried to make it sound like I was sure of the fact as I said it.

"Alright, so then, just let them do what they're planning. You know? They use Derek to get Peter, problem solved."

But what would happen to Derek when Peter was out of the way? I doubted that Kate the physco was just going to let him go, and she wanted to know who the second beta was too. She wasn't going to give up her only tie to finding Scott without a fight.

"Not if Peter is going after Allison to find Derek!" Everything always came back to Allison didn't it? I loved the girl and I wanted Scott to be happy, but it irked me that his driving reason for everything he did was to keep Allison safe. "I can't protect her on my own." I made eye contact with Stiles across from me, who just made a face like he was sick of hearing about her. I sort of was too. "Which means we need to find Derek first. Just-just help me." Scott moaned finally, throwing a plastic basketball at Stiles that bounced off his head comedically.

"You probably lost it when you two were fighting." Stiles puffed out exasperatedly, throwing the ball in my direction. "Remember that, when he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?"

Apparently after I left the Hale house, Derek lured Jackson to the back there and was planning to kill him. Sure, he found out about Scott and was giving him an ultimatum and a deadline, but killing him wasn't the way to go. His parents were some of the richest people in town and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they would go to hell and back to find out what had happened to him if he turned up dead. And with Derek technically still being on the run for attacking the school, all traces would lead back to him.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die."

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles was greeted with yet another ball to the head.

* * *

Being a Friday, it was time to tutor Kara. The girl was crazy talented, and great to talk to, but having to tutor someone whilst juggling your werewolf brother, hyperactive best friends and possible werewolf lover was a task and I still had to make a trip to Macy's at some point in the day to go and get an outfit for the dance, seeing as though I was a chaperone.

"Hey Ms McCall?"

"I told you to call me Leah! But what's up?"

"Sorry!" She giggled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear in an extremely familiar gesture. "Do you think we could have these during the day? Like our sessions I mean? It's just- it is a Friday afternoon and I wanted to go to the movies with this guy I like. And I'm sure you have better things to do with your afternoon than sit here and listen to me butcher the classics."

"You are doing extremely well, despite what you think." It's like an early Christmas present. Now, I can partake in the daily craziness that has become my life and not have to worry about blowing Kara off in the process. "Moving our sessions sounds like a great idea. We'll talk more about it in class on Monday but for now, run on home and get ready for that date."

We both went our separate ways, and I sped to Macy's to make it before the place closed for the day. Taking two stairs at a time on the escalator I reach the top in no time and want to drop dead at who I see. Peter holds a tasteful dress to Allison's front, leaning back in admiration. "Oh my god! Leah, hi!"

No turning back now. "Hey Allison! How are you doing?" I pull her in for a tight hug, and glare at Peter over her shoulder. Doesn't get anywhere with me and instead goes right to Allison. He must be desperate. "Looking for a dress for the formal? I love that colour on you, it does wonders for your skin tone."

"Yeah, he picked it out for me. I'm sorry- I never caught your name."

"Attention shoppers: the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate-"

"Oh, shit! That's my car! It was nice seeing you Leah." Allison runs off quickly, pulling her keys from her bag as she jogs.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Peter."

* * *

"You clean up well, little brother."

Watching Scott fumble around awkwardly, trying to get ready, was the highlight of my Saturday. From what I'd heard, Scott had a giant hole in the back of his pants and mom had had to sew it up. Irregardless, the suit fit his form well, and him having buttoned up the jacket gave him a nice, polished look. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"What, in this old thing? Come on, let's go. Before mom pulls out the camera."

When we got to the school, it was surprisingly well done up. My last memories of the gym were of snarling fangs and blood red eyes, but you could hardly look at the set-up and think it was the same place. Lace drapes hung from the ceiling, round tables illuminated the dance floor and were covered with half-empty cups and napkins, glittery light fixtures dangled and cut through the overwhelming pink and purple colour scheme, and a single disco ball spun to the beat of the funky pop music blasting through the speakers.

I could see Jackson pouring liquid from a flask into Danny's cup from my spot against the wall, and I had to sneak silently over there to berate them for it. "Sorry boys, but I'm going to have to take that from you. Unless-" I questioned, holding out my cup. Jackson reluctantly poured some what looked like vodka into my cup and slipped the flask back into his inside jacket pocket. I bowed my head in thanks. "Why thank you kind sir. I hope I don't have to remind you how this could've gone if it'd been another teacher that caught you. Skedaddle kids, and _try_ and keep it on the dl."

Danny stayed behind and nudged me in my ribs. "You know, if coach had caught us he would've done exactly the same thing." Danny and I had become quick friends after he'd helped us trace that text message back to my mom's computer. He was funny, charismatic, very attractive, and very gay. Regardless, he was a joy to talk to, and I found myself looking for his company after lacrosse practice or during free periods.

"Well yeah, but Jackson doesn't have to know that?"

He chuckled and gave my outfit a once-over. "You look fantastic, if you don't mind me saying."

"Thanks Danny."

We talked and made jokes for a while, the dance relatively calm around us. Across the gym I can see Stiles and Lydia dancing and having a good time and I smile. After how many years and he is finally making his move, or at least getting on the road to making his move. It makes me happy to see him happy.

But then, I hear Coach Linstock yelling out Scott's name and see him push through the crowd, chasing after my brother. Coach is darting in between gyrating students and Scott is trying to hide behind the lace curtains and failing miserably since you can almost see straight through them. Suddenly, Scott came running over to Danny, bouncing anxiously.

"Danny! Dance with me!"

"What? No." Danny looks curiously to me and I shrug my shoulders. Scott just keep pleading with Danny until he pulls him up and wraps his arms around his neck. It's a funny sight really. Allison ever comes over to stand with me and we watch in utter delirium as coach stumbles over and starts stuttering when he sees Scott dancing with Danny. He lets whatever he was chasing Scott for go, and Scott immediately takes Allison's hand and leads her to the dance floor. Danny's unsuspecting date comes back with another drink for Danny and I take that as my cue to leave. All the people coupling around me, I needed to escape.

It was a relatively warm night. There were a few stragglers outside the front of the school, chatting away or dry-humping off to the side somewhere, but they all seemed to retreat back inside the second I stepped out. The music was still blaring from inside, a slow song, and I could imagine Scott finally telling Allison how he felt about her, and Stiles and Lydia swaying awkwardly to the music, Stiles' excitement getting the best of him. For the first time in a while, I felt good. We might not know where Derek is, and there was always the impending threat of Peter and Kate, but I turned and looked back at the school with fondness.

"A good night."

Wow. Chloroform smells awful.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a damp, dimly lit room. It smelt like earth and mould, and there was something cold and rigid keeping me upright despite how weak and drained I felt. When I tired to move my arms and legs, I found them to be restricted with handcuffs. The more I pulled and tugged, the deeper the metal cut into my wrists.

I was coherent and aware, but the utter fatigue in my neck and head stopped my from lifting my head and opening my eyes.

"You already know who the second beta is, why bring her here?"

"By now, Allison should already know about little Scotty and his… affliction. He's got nowhere left to turn and if he wants Allison, he's going to have to lead us to the Alpha. What better way to coax him into it than to hold his big sister hostage?" I would recognise that voice anywhere; Kate. And she knew about Scott. I didn't know what Kate, or Chris for that matter, had done to reveal himself to Allison but I knew better than anyone that he'd do almost anything to have her. It wasn't looking good for me.

"So I can kill her and Scott can find his sister's dead body, or you can tell me who he is." I definitely wasn't looking good for me.

"Don't hurt her Kate." Derek panted. He seemed… distressed. Which wasn't the first emotion I'd pick Derek to have when it came to me.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." Kate's voice cackled delightedly and her heels clacked and echoed until I couldn't hear them anymore.

"You can stop pretending you're still out now. She's gone."

I look up through my hair and see Derek. His arms are shackled above his head in thick handcuffs, and then chained to a heavy metal gate. He's shirtless, showing off his toned chest and stomach, and he's glistening with sweat, the light shining above us accentuating his physique even more. _Is this a dream? _I then remember the handcuffs digging into my wrists and the headache and the extreme pain I'm in and I immediately know this is no dream.

More like a nightmare.

I try and struggle against the handcuffs, shaking and rattling and pulling as best I can with my hands secured behind me, but the cuffs dig into me and rub off a few layers of skin, leaving the remains raw and burning with pain.

"If I can't get out of them what makes you think you can?"

"Now is seriously not the time." I grumbled, shaking the cuffs in defiance. "Where are we?"

"A cellar under my house." He replied shortly.

I sit back into the chair, my resolve disappearing. There's no way I'm going to get out of here alive. Kate said it herself: either Scott will lead them to Peter, by then I'll already be dead, or Derek will tell her and they'll all be dead. "I don't get it. You essentially say you want nothing to do with me and then tell Kate not to hurt me." A question that I've been contemplating since the kiss comes to mind and I blurt it out without thinking. "Did you mean any of it? Before? Or was it just to get closer to Scott?"

Derek lifted his head and rested it back against the metal bars, exhaling loudly. "It was all a lie."


	16. Code Breaker

Being down here with Derek was pointless it seemed. Not long after I'd 'arrived' Kate came down for some mild threatening, then left and had yet to come back. Derek didn't tell her about Peter, Scott hadn't miraculously come to find me, and Peter was nowhere to be found. I felt like I was doing a whole lot of nothing just sitting in this chair. Derek and I didn't talk either, even though it seemed like the opportune moment to get some things out on the table, so the only noise in the tiny space was me attempting to rattle my handcuffs behind me musically.

"Handcuffs? There's gotta be a compliment in there somewhere Kate."

"You're giving me a headache."

"Well, that's too bad." I iterated every word with a rattle of the handcuffs. I was beyond bored. "I just want to get out of here. Kate hasn't come back for a long time. Now's our chance! Just break out of those cuffs and we can get outta here."

"It's not that easy Leah. I can't-"

A loud roar echoed into the night, and despite being underground, it reverberated in my ears and bounced off the dewy walls. It sounded like a call for guidance, for assistance. Only one person could be roaring like that; Scott. "Was that?" I didn't even need to finish before Derek nodded and got this determined look on his face. He roared back. It wasn't as loud at Scott's and it sounded pained and weak, but I hoped it would be enough to signal to Scott where we were. I didn't know how much longer I could sit here in this uncomfortable chair.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to ask it anyway."

"You got that right." I sat back in the chair, a little deflated from what I was about to say. "I know that- that Kate was the one who set the fire. But, how did she know that they would all be there? And why are you still alive when-?" He didn't need me to finish. It felt like an intrusion of privacy, but I just had to know. It was a long time before Derek spoke, barely loud enough for me to hear him.

"I did." My gasp of shock must've been deafening in his ears. "She used me for information, make me think she cared, and then killed my entire family." I could feel the pressure behind my eyes of used tears. It broke my heart to see him so down and upset. It was obvious the guilt was eating at him at I couldn't imagine how he felt, feeling responsible for the death of his whole family. Peter was all he had left, despite how crazy he was, and it made so much more sense that Derek wouldn't give up Peter. He was his only family. His only ties to the people he lost.

"I'm so sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

The door rumbled open and a big, surly man sauntered in carrying a baseball bat. "Ready to have some more fun?" His voice rumbled, and his warm hands fell upon my exposed shoulders. I shivered under his insistent touch. _More fun? _"I say we try with your girlfriend this time, huh? She's quite a looker Hale, how'd you manage that?" He flicked out a small pocketknife, not big enough to do any damage to Derek, but definitely to me.

Derek stays quiet and the man presses the blade to my upper cheek, right under my eye. He swishes downward and I can feel the steady trickle of blood running down my face. It isn't agonisingly painful, per se, but it definitely isn't a pleasant feeling. As much as I want to cry out in pain, I keep quiet, knowing that one sound of discomfort will place me in a much worse position than this.

"Pretty and tough! Looks like you've gone and hit the jackpot."

"Hey, that's my sister jerk." Scott's voice is contrastingly bubbly and sassy in comparison to the man's and the bat the man was using to lean on beside me gets pulled from under him. I don't see what's going on, but I hear a loud smack and then an even louder thump, like a body hitting the ground. Scott's hands wrap around the handcuffs and pull outwards, breaking them in two easily. He moved to my feet then, and broke those too, but stopped when Derek asked for help.

"No. Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"Scott! Get him out of those _please_! We don't know when Kate's going to be back and we need to be making tracks!"

"He's going to kill Allison's family." Scott turned around and attempted a placating gesture with his hands. We didn't have time for Allison to be front and centre right now. We needed to get out of here, and fast.

"So what?" Derek was beyond livid.

"So tell me how to stop him!"

"You can't!"

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk your life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?" I could hear the underlying meaning of Derek's words. 6 years ago, when Kate set the fire, he would've been 16, a teenager. He fell in love with Kate and he thought she felt the same way. It brought more tears to my eyes. "You're not in love Scott! You're 16 years old, you're a child!" That had tears running down my face.

"You're right." Scott said under his breath. "But I know something you don't. Peter said that he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right?" Scott rummaged in his jacket for a piece of paper and held it out for Derek to see. It was a picture of a deer with a spiral cut into it's side. I remember Scott telling me about the symbol, that it meant revenge or something like that. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills right?"

"Where did you get that?" Derek seemed spooked.

"My boss told me that three months ago, someone came to the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you know who it was? Peter's nurse!" The pieces to the puzzle were all starting to fit together. "They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha. That's why you're going to help me."

"Just- say you'll help me and I'll unlock your other-"

A loud clang rang in the room and Derek dropped from the bars, rubbing at his sore wrists. "I'll help you."

* * *

It didn't take a genius to know that Derek was hurt. Whatever Kate had done to him before she took me there, which looked to be something to do with an electrocution machine, had taken a massive toll on him and he couldn't barely stand. I know he hated it, but he leant on me for support every so often, stopping for breaks and panting heavily. The familiar trek to the house from the bottom of the hill was a steep one, and I questioned how much longer Derek would be able to hold on for.

"Something doesn't feel right." Derek panted, pushing off me and leaning against a nearby tree.

"What do you mean? Like it was to ea-"

"No, no, don't say to easy!" Scott interrupts rudely and holds up a finger to silence me. "People say to easy and bad things happen. Do you think finding you and Derek was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad, none of this has been easy!" The night was clearly taking a toll on all of us. My ankles hurt from the uncomfortable trek up the hill in my heels, Derek was almost passing out, and Scott was one step away from having a mental breakdown.

"Okay. You're right. Sorry Mr Grumpypants." Scott looked over at me like he'd had enough of me to last him a lifetime and I shot him a toothy smile in return. He loved me.

An arrow went sailing by so fast I couldn't comprehend it until I heard it hits its target: Derek's chest. He fell heavily on his side and it was like a slow motion movie when Scott and I turned around to see Allison and Kate. Allison was poised and on her knee with a mean-looking bow, already pulling out another arrow, and Kate leaned over her like an impressed tourist, and goaded her on. The next arrow flew right into Derek's leg and knocked it from under him, his body rolling in the leaves.

"Scott, your eyes!" He called out, and I ran over to him fumbling with the arrows already. The arrow hit a tree behind Scott and exploded into what seemed like a shower of light. We needed to quit this place. I counted to three out loud before breaking the arrow in Derek's leg, while he broke the one in his chest. I left him to get up himself, as I ran and grabbed Scott's collar dragging him up the hill with me despite his size.

I didn't know why Allison was with her aunt, or when she'd found out about Scott, but it didn't seem like she cared that it was Scott she was shooting at. Her eyes were on the prize, and the prize was Derek's head on a spike. I knew we didn't stand much of a chance, but I pulled as hard as I could and collapsed along with Scott at the base of the stairs to the verandah.

"Allison, I can explain." Already trying to get back into her good books.

"Stop lying. For once, stop lying."

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything. Everything that I said, everything I did was-"

"To protect me." Allison had tears in her eyes and shook her head, more to herself than to either of us. "I don't believe you. And Leah, you lied to me as well?"

"I didn't so much lie as omit the truth. There's a big difference-"

"Oh god. Can we please shut up already. And shoot him before I shoot myself." Kate groaned sounding bored more than anything else.

"I thought you said we were just going to catch them?" Allison looked genuinely confused. Perhaps she didn't know as much about her aunt and the type of things she did as well as I thought. She looked to Scott and then me, like she was having an internal battle with herself. This wasn't her, she knew. It was either follow in her aunt's footsteps, or defer from the family business.

"We did that. Now we're going to kill them." She shot Derek in the chest without a blinking of her eye and he fell down like a sack of potatoes. I squealed loudly and looked to his still body, willing him to still be alive. "Oh please, like he was ever gonna do you anyway. Now, to the main event." She stopped and examined Allison, noticing the terrified look on her face. She wasn't going to hurt Scott if Kate paid her a million dollars to do it. Kate must've understood the look on Allison's face as I did and put on a sympathetic face. "I know that look. That's the 'you're going to have to do it yourself look'. Oh well-" She shrugged her shoulders, pulling out the gun to point it at Scott and pushing Allison onto the floor. She scrambled to get up in the moist leaves, and Kate gave her an icy glare until she stopped.

It couldn't end like this. Suddenly I was in front of Kate, holding Scott protectively behind me and staring down the barrel of Kate's gun. If I could do this and save Scott, it would be worth it. I'd happily give my life to save Scott's. Being confronted with your death in real time does something strange to you, and before I can even stop it, tears are streaming down my face. Scott struggles behind me, and Kate chuckles menacingly.

"Please don't hurt him Kate." My chest is heaving with sobs and my lips tremble. I really don't want to die. "He's innocent; he didn't do anything. He's not anything like the Alpha, and you know it."

"You're stupider than I thought Leah."

"Kate! I know what you did." A familiar voice booms from the tree line and Chris steps out of the shadows. The look on Kate's face is something life confusion and disbelief, but she holds the gun out in our direction confidently. "Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do." I already know what she's talking about.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people." Chris looked disappointed, and disgusted. "There were children in that house. Ones that were human." Allison all of a sudden looked shocked, and stared up at the shell of the Hale house, realisation clouding her features. I guess she didn't know as much about her aunt as she thought. "Look at what you're doing now! You're holding a gun up to a 16 year-old boy, with no proof he's split human blood. And a human too, while you're at it. We go by the code: _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."_

I didn't know what that meant because hello I don't speak French, but Allison muttered something under her breath and I figured she knew. Kate didn't seem to care either way, an exasperated look on her face, and she turned to be and pressed her finger lightly on the trigger. I was coming, and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see. A gun went off and I was in blissful peace for a moment, before I realised it wasn't Kate's gun. There was a chip in a tree directly to the left of Kate and I knew that Chris had sent off a warning shot.

"Put the gun down, before I put you down." Chris didn't really seem to be fazed by the fact that he might have to kill his sister, and Kate sighed loudly, dropping the gun to her side. I would live to see another day. I didn't need another second to turn around and wrap my arms around Scott, thankful that we were both alive. He squeezed me until I couldn't breathe, but I didn't really care. Until the door of the house creaked open behind us and it was Scott's turn to stand protectively in front of me.

"Allison, get back." I heard Chris order behind me.

It was like a switch flipped and Kate turned to the door, holding up her gun ready to fire. Allison scrambled up from the floor and Scott pulled me up by my arm, pushing me toward Allison. "What is that?" I could hear the terror in her voice as she whimpered.

"It's the Alpha."

It all happened so fast. Everyone was poised and ready with weapons and I stood there like I frightened, incapable child. Peter darted in between us, knocking us off our feet and onto our backs. My back already hurt from sitting in the metal chair, but it slammed against the ground and pair rippled up my back like lightning. Allison yelled "No!" beside me and I flipped off my back quickly, pressing my hands into the dirt just in time to see Peter drag Kate into the house.

"Leah are you alright?" Scott pulled me up gently, looking at me with this look that encompassed worry, and sorrow, and love and fear. I knew he felt bad about what had happened in the school, and as much as it pained me to say, I knew that just because Allison brought him back from that dark place that it didn't mean that I wasn't important in his life anymore or that he cared about her more. I didn't even answer, just pulled him into a tight hug and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You need to go in there and save your girlfriend." Scott pulled back and looked at me like he couldn't believe the words came out of my mouth, and kissed my cheek quickly before running up the stairs and into the house. I could hear roars in there, along with slamming and crashing, and it wasn't long before Scott's body was flung out of the front window that was somehow still intact. Peter quickly followed, grabbing Scott by the jacket and lifting him to snarl in his face. Seeing Peter in the dark at the school was one thing, but seeing him now was worse. His body was gargantuan and deformed, and thick black hair almost made him blend in with the night if it wasn't for his blood red eyes shining like beacons.

Scott used his dangling legs to kick Peter, and he stumbled and fell but shot up and was ready to attack almost instantly. He lifted his giant claw and was ready to slash Scott, but Stiles jumped out of Jackson's car - how and when did they get here? - and threw a beaker full of brown liquid at Peter. A molotov cocktail. I knew it would light up on impact, and apparently so did Peter, because he caught the beaker and growled in frustration.

"Allison!" Scott called, and in a flurry of limbs Allison was aiming her bow right at the beaker and releasing the arrow. It pierced the beaker with an audible crash, and then everything was ablaze. Peter flailed his flaming arm, roaring in pain, and Jackson threw another cocktail that put Peter in flames completely. The smell of burning flesh was putrid and stung my nose, the light of Peter's burning body illuminating the forest around us. I thought for sure he was going to keel over when he made a move for Allison - very wrong on his part - but Scott jumped into a flying kick that sent Peter sprawling into the trees. He fell to his knees, the severity of the burns apparent on his skin covered in blisters, boils and open wounds, and coughed one last time before falling to the ground.

It was over. Peter, the awful tyrannical villain that had gone around town killing people, was now dead himself and we could all breathe a little easier. I jumped to my feet, wanting to squeal and jump and celebrate with Scott, to only turn around and see him kissing Allison. It was heartwarming; even Chris didn't look as constipated as he usually did and Stiles just looked his awkward self. I smiled at the sight. Perhaps things would't be so bad. But then the air around us changed if that's even possible and I heard a shuffling in the leaves over near Peter's body. My heart sunk into my stomach. It couldn't be. Except it was only Derek, stalking slowly over to Peter's body and kneeling over him.

"Wait!" Scott scrambled from his place on the floor and ran to the tree line. "You said the cure comes from the one that bit you. Derek, if you do this I am dead. Her father, her family- What am I supposed to do?"

A cure? That was all new information to me. Derek seemed to take a moment to think about it before lifting his arm and slashing Peter's throat. I could hear the sound of blood spraying the ground and his gurgled last breaths. I didn't blame him. Peter had killed his last remaining family, caused everyone in the town to think he was a killer, tricked him and beat him up and forced him to follow him. I couldn't help but feel bad for Scott. He was stuck this way now, forever, and he'd just have to live with it.

Derek stood slowly and turned, his eyes blood red. "I'm the Alpha now."

With the moonlight shining down on us and the stench of burning flesh in the air, I came to a realisation. Peter might be dead, but it would be a long time before this was over.

* * *

"Dad, Leah is here to see you!" Allison smiled grabbing Scott's hand and traipsed upstairs. Chris came down the hall pretty quickly, a look of confusion on his face. Hell, I was confused too. I had no idea if my coming here was actually going to get me what I wanted, but I had to try. On Saturday night, I felt helpless. While everyone was fighting for themselves, I had to stand by on the sidelines to be taken care of like a child. I hated that feeling. Even Allison, who knew less about werewolves than I did, was kicking ass with the bow and arrow.

I had to do something.

"I know I'm probably not the first person you want to see right now and I can't say Kate passing put that much of a downer on my weekend but- Sorry. Mr Argent, I'm here about something concerning my brother." He seemed exasperated with he conversation already and I'd only just started talking. "He's probably not your number one person on the planet either- okay you really really hate him." I quickly changed my point of view when a scowl made its way onto his face. I got it; her being with my brother put her in danger. But not much more danger than she already would've been in considering her family heritage. "But this is it for him. There's no cure for him unless there's magical pixie dust or witches brew, unless-"

"Unless he dies." Chris finished for me with a grimace on his face. Removing Scott from the picture would certainly make things easier for him, but he knew that if something happened to Scott because of him that Allison would never forgive him.

"Yeah unless that happens. And one way I can stop that from happening is to make sure all of his attention is focused on werewolf duties or whatever and not on me or my mom, and one way I can do that is to be able to protect myself."

"I can't give you what you want Leah. Call me crazy but I doubt you'd be able to kill you're brother let alone one of his own kind."

"Not become a hunter just learn the basics? It could be a way to repay me since your sister did kidnap me and have one of her hunter guys almost torture me. Let's just say on a trial basis." Chris looked like his resolve was waning and i knew I had him. "Plus, if something ever happens I know that I can not only protect myself, but also Allison." That seemed to change his mind. It made me smile. Allison's dad was so ready to do anything to keep her safe, even train her werewolf boyfriend's sister how to protect herself.

"Are you going to do it? Will you teach me?" Chris nodded one single time and I was filled with happiness. "Oh wow there are no words to show you how thankful I am, I have to show you my gratitude somehow." I could finally learn how to take care of myself. I'd never felt so helpless in my life and I just wanted to be able to protect myself instead of hoping and expecting other people to do it for me. "Do you like chocolate cake? My mom makes a killer chocolate cake. If you're interested I'm sure she'd make one up if I asked- umph." It only took a second for Chris to pull some intricate karate move and have me pressed against the wall, my arm behind my back.

"Lesson one: never take your eye off your opponent."

* * *

**And there we go! Season 1 finished. I think the first season was definitely the hardest for me to write, as you can see by the year it took me to upload a new chapter, but now it's over and we can move onto bigger and better things. Lots of juicy things entail for Leah in the next season when _Derek starts cooking up new werewolves, a romance stirs, and a death rattles the peaceful balance of Beacon Hills_. I hope you all stay with me on this wild journey we are about to embark on... Make sure to drop a review to let me know what you're thinking about the happenings of the season, and your predictions as to what's to come for our favourite characters in the next one! Much love wolfies xxxxxx**

**Oh, and copy this link into your browser, remove the brackets and press 'enter' to see Leah's awesome Winter Formal outfit: www(.polyvore.)com/cgi/set?id=210470737**


End file.
